Toxic Love
by Kags21
Summary: Bankotsu and Naraku's parents were killed in an accident and were taken to an orphanage. Unknown to them, a rich and powerful business man decides to adopt them.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Toxic love

Beta-read by Koishiitenshi

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha

**Mature Warning. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE Male/Male, LEMONS, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE.**

Two young brothers sat in a room. One was 14, the other was 11, and both had jet black hair. The younger brother had reddish brown eyes and the elder brother had sky blue eyes.

Their parents had died in an accident, but since none of their family members were willing to take them in, they were placed into an orphanage.

"Bankotsu, are we ever going to be taken in by someone?" The younger one asked.

"I don't know Naraku." Bankotsu replied to his younger brother.

A young man walked into the orphanage. He had mid-length silver hair, golden eyes, he was very tall.

The young woman sitting at the front desk smiled at him. "How may I help you?" She inquired.

"My name is Sesshoumaru Taisho. I was hoping to look at some of the kids you have here." He answered.

"Of course, Mr. Taisho," She said to him as she picked up the phone to call for one of the workers to show him around.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Taisho, my name is Sonya, and I will be showing you around." She said to him.

Sesshoumaru followed Sonya into one of the rooms, where Sesshoumaru looked around. All the kids he had seen so far were loud and obnoxious—nothing like what he was looking for.

"Most of the kids here are unable to be adopted so they won't be released until they're 18." Sonya said to him.

"Hmm." Sesshoumaru replied. As he looked around, his eyes stopped on two young boys.

"What about these two boys?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he walked over to them.

"Those two are Bankotsu and Naraku; they're brothers, ages 14 and 11." She said to him.

"I would like to adopt these two." He told Sonya

"Are you serious?" She questioned disbelievingly, and rather…distrusting? "Naraku is very shy and Bankotsu can be a handful at times." She told him.

"I'm very sure." Sesshoumaru said with a smile as he bent down to get a closer look at the brothers.

Sesshoumaru looked at the rare eye color of the younger brother.. "Hello Naraku, Bankotsu." He said to them.

The younger brother looked at Sesshoumaru, while the elder brother acted like he wasn't there.

"Naraku, Bankotsu, Mr. Taisho wants to adopt you two." Sonya said to them.

"Really," The eldest asks, none too believingly.

"Yes, Bankotsu he's going to take you home." She told him.

"Today," Sesshoumaru interjected.

"But..." Sonya attempted to argue.

"Please get the paperwork ready." Sesshoumaru said to her as he stood up.

"Mr. Taisho, there are stages that we have to go through before they will be able to go home with you." Sonya told him, after seeing that the first statement didn't dissuade him.

"Then I guess you better get started." Sesshoumaru responded as he looked at her.

"Yes sir." Sonya said. Sonya walked away from Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu and Naraku and walked into her office.

* * *

"So, how about the two of you tell me something about yourselves," Sesshoumaru inquired of Bankotsu and Naraku as he sat down next to them.

"I like to play baseball." Bankotsu said to Sesshoumaru. Naraku kept his head down.

"Naraku is shy." Bankotsu said to Sesshoumaru.

"I see that." Sesshoumaru tool him, finally figuring out which brother is which. "Can either of you swim?" Sesshoumaru attempted again.

"No. Our father was supposed to send us to get swimming lessons but, the money ran out." Bankotsu said to him.

"Well I have a pool at my house and I will teach you both." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku continued to look at Sesshoumaru, but still wouldn't talk looked at Sesshoumaru but wouldn't talk

"You're not going to talk to me, are you?" Sesshoumaru asked of who he now knew was Naraku. Naraku shook his head no.

"Well, I like to go see football games." Sesshoumaru said to them as he looked at Naraku, still trying to figure out something that he could offer to him.

Naraku looked away, seemingly disinterested. "Um, Bankotsu what does Naraku like to do?" Sesshoumaru asked him, haven finally given up on the hit and miss method he was using before.

"He's into trucks." Bankotsu told him.

"What kind of trucks?" Sesshoumaru asked him Bankotsu. Be specific of which person you are speaking about.

"Monster trucks," Naraku said in a low voice, barely above a whisper.

"So you _can_ speak?" Sesshoumaru praises, as he smiled at him. "Well we're going to have to start a collection for you" he continued. Naraku's eyes lit up.

"I get to keep them?" Naraku asked, eyes lighting up, but still quite skeptical.

"Of course you do." Sesshoumaru answered.

At this moment, Sonya came back into the room with a stack of papers. "Mr. Tashio, I had no _idea_ you were _the_

Mr. Sesshoumaru Tashio, I'm sorry for making you wait so long if you'll sign these papers I'll have Naraku and Bankotsu get their things and then you, three can be on your way." Sonya said to him.

Sesshoumaru stood, and walked over to the empty desk she had indicated to sign the papers.

"I just want you to know that Naraku will come around eventually. He's just really shy." She offered to him.

"No need to worry about that. Naraku and I just had a break through." Sesshomaru told her as he handed her the papers back.

"Bankotsu, Naraku go get your things." Sonya told them and Naraku stood up and walked to their room that they shared and packed their things. A few minutes later Bankotsu and Naraku walked into the office to see Sesshomaru and Sonya talking.

Sonya walked over to the two brothers, she hugged them both. "I'll miss you two." She said as she kissed them on their cheeks. Bankotsu walked immediately over to Sesshoumaru

"Bye, Miss Sonya." Naraku said to her, though he didn't move from his spot though his feet stayed planted in their location.

"Naraku, it'll be ok." She reassured him. "You'll get your own room and everything." She said to him as She pushed him over to Sesshoumaru.

The three walked out of the building with Naraku walking slowly.

"Are we going to school with other kids?" Bankotsu asked Sesshoumaru when they got outside. "Yes but you will be tested to see what grade you really belong in." Sesshoumaru answered as he opened the trunk of his car.

"Cool a car." Bankotsu said.

"I know." Sesshomaru said with a smirk as he placed the bags in the car. "Okay, get in and lets go." Naraku got into the back seat of the car and put his seat belt on.

_"I guess that means that I get the front."_ Bankotsu said to himself. Bankotsu climbed in the car as did Sesshoumaru. They put their seat belts on. "Have you boys eaten yet?" Sesshoumaru asked him

"Yes." Naraku answered from the back.

Bankotsu was surprised to hear Naraku speak up. Sesshoumaru nodded his head and drove them home he would look at Naraku from time to time. "Tomorrow you and Naraku will be tested and then given uniforms." Sesshoumaru told the boys.

"So we're going to a rich school then?" Bankotsu asked.

"They are very good. I want you two to have the best." Sesshoumaru told them

"What do you want us to call you?" Bankotsu asked him.

"You can call me whatever you feel comfortable with." Sesshomaru told him as he pulled into the drive way.. "You live here?" Bankotsu asked him as he looked at the three-story brick home. "Yes." Sesshoumaru responded.

Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu and Naraku got out of the car. Sesshoumaru opened the trunk and grabbed their bags. Sesshoumaru closed the trunk and tossed Bankotsu the keys

"_We_ live here." Sesshoumaru corrected him. "Go ahead, open the door." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Bankotsu ran to the front door and opened it.

* * *

Naraku looked around the outside of the house he walked over to a large tree Sesshoumaru walked over to him.

"If you want Naraku, I can have a tree house built for you." He told him.

Naraku turned to look at him. "Thank you." He said softly.

"Now come on inside so you can pick your bedroom out." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"What if I'm not smart like my brother, will you send me back?" Naraku asked him, not moving from his spot beneath the tree.

"Hell no I won't send you back!" Sesshoumaru told him as he wrapped his arm around Naraku's shoulders.

" Do you promise?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru responded as they walked into the house. "All the rooms are the same size so feel free to pick whichever one you want." Sesshoumaru told them.

"Even yours," Bankotsu asked him.

"All but mine," Sesshoumaru responded as they started to walk up the stairs.

"Mr. Taisho you're back. your father and stepmother called they said for you to call them the moment you got back and Mr. Toma called as well he wants to know how long he has to run the company." The short little man said to him. .

"Jaken, call my dad and that woman and tell them I am back and that they can come over." He said as he walked up the stairs to see what his new sons were doing.

Once there, Sesshoumaru knocked on the door.

"Come in." Bankotsu said.

"So you like this room?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yes, thank you." Bankotsu said to him.

"And where is your brother?" He asked Bankotsu.

"I think he went off exploring." Bankotsu told him

"Oh. Well we are going to have company in a few hours. They might even stay for dinner." Sesshoumaru told him. "In other words, dress presentably?" Bankotsu asked him.

"You're kids," Sesshoumaru said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going to go find your brother and tell him the same thing." Sesshoumaru told him and left the room."I wonder if Naraku got lost," Sesshoumaru asked himself.

Naraku had found a door and walked inside the room and up the steps he saw a big window and walked over to he could see everything from where he sat. . He saw a pool and some fish in a pond. Sesshoumaru saw the attic door open and walked up the steps he saw Naraku looking out the window."Naraku," he called out to him. Upon hearing his name, Naraku spun around.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disobey." He said to Sesshoumaru.

"It's quite all right. You're just getting use to your home. "Now let's go pick you out a room we'll be having company in a few hours." Sesshoumaru told him.

Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu and Naraku were currently in the game room when Jaken walked into the room. "Mr. Taisho, your father, step mother and half brother are here." Jaken told him. "Wonderful." Sesshoumaru mumbled under his breath.

"Well, shall we." Sesshoumaru said to Bankotsu and Naraku. How about we change that word to "questioned" or something of the like? Bankotsu and Naraku nodded their heads and followed Sesshoumaru out of the game room and into the large living room.

"Father," Sesshoumaru said Sesshoumaru's step mother walked over to the boys.

"They are so handsome." Izayoi cooed. "Hello, my name is Izayoi, but you can call me grand-mom." She said to them.

"You think I will let my sons call you grandmother?!" Sesshoumaru.growled at her. .

"Sesshoumaru, we're family." She said as she looked at him.

"No, you and that brat broke my parent's up." He hissed.

"Sesshoumaru," His father interrupted.

"What?!" Sesshoumaru growled at him.

"Maybe it is a little too early to introduce your children into this mess." Inutaisho said to him. "Maybe we should wait a few days?" Izayoi asked them.

"I think you guys should continue this little brawl." Bankotsu interjected.

"Dinner is ready." Jaken announced. Sesshoumaru growled and Jaken quickly ran out of the room. Bankotsu and Naraku followed Sesshoumaru to the dining hall as did Inutaisho.

"Dear, are you coming?" Inutaisho asked her as he watched her pick up Inuyasha.

"Yeah," She responded as she walked over to him.

"Don't worry I have a feeling that these kids will change Sesshoumaru's opinion about you." Inutaisho reassured.

"Quit filling her head with lies." Sesshoumaru ground out.

"Hi." Inuyasha said to Naraku.

"Hi." Naraku said in reply, looking up from his plate.

"Would you like to come over to my daddy's and play with me? I have all sorts of trucks and games." Inuyasha questioned.

"Really, I like trucks." Naraku said to Inuyasha.

The two were carrying on a conversation which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the people at the table.

"My name is Inuyasha." He offered.

"Naraku," was the curt reply

"Oh he's adorable." Izayoi said.

"Yes he's usually quiet." Sesshoumaru said more to himself than to her.

"Oh. Well Sesshoumaru, will you allow Bankotsu and Naraku to come over to the house sometime to play with Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked.

Bankotsu and Naraku looked "expectantly"at Sesshoumaru. _"Crap." _Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

"I guess." Sesshoumaru"offered" with a sigh.

"Wonderful!" Izayoi said as she clapped her hands together.

Naraku got out of his chair and walked over to Sesshoumaru and hugged him. As Sesshoumaru hugged him back, Naraku's scent assaulted his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta-read by Koishiitenshi

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha

The next day Sesshoumaru took Bankotsu and Naraku shopping for civilian clothes and school supplies, as their uniforms would be sent to them. Later in the day, the two boys waited patiently in the game room for the instructor to come and give them the exams.

"Do you think mommy and daddy would be angry if I called our new father daddy?" Naraku asked his elder brother.

"I think that if it made you happy it would make them happy." Bankotsu answered him.

Sesshoumaru came into the game room. "Bankotsu, Naraku, the instructor is here," Sesshoumaru said to them. The two followed him out of the room, and into the living room.

"Hello. My name is Miss Yakumi." She said to them.

Naraku ran and hid behind Sesshoumaru's leg.

"You must be Naraku." Miss Yakumi said as she got down to his eye level. Naraku looked up at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru looked down at him. "It's okay." Sesshoumaru told him. Naraku gulped and walked out to greet Miss Yakumi.

"You have to forgive my brother, he's rather shy." Bankotsu said to her as he walked over to Naraku and grabbed his hand. "I'm not shy. I'm just conservative." Naraku defended.

"The testing should take about three hours, Mr. Taisho." Miss Yakumi said to Sesshoumaru. "If you need me, I'll be in the study." He told them as he exited the room. Naraku and Bankotsu sat down at the kitchen table no one was in the room except Naraku, Bankotsu and Miss Yakumi.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was busy looking over the papers he had gotten when he adopted his sons. "Hmm, Naraku is allergic to honey." Sesshoumaru said aloud when his phone rang. "Hello?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru you were supposed to call me back!" Koga yelled into the phone, "I'm running your company! The _least_ you could say is Thank you." Koga fumed.

"I thanked you the other day." Sesshoumaru informed him as he continued to look over the adoption paperwork.

"Well, I don't remember." Koga huffed.

"Read the card on the flowers that are sitting on your desk." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Flowers … you sent me flowers? Oh how kind." Koga gushed.

"Actually, the flowers were for the secretary's birthday. The card is yours." Sesshoumaru informed him.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Koga questioned.

"I will be back next week, once my sons are in school." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Wow, your heart must have really melted. You adopted not one, but two kids." Koga teased.

"I still hate my step mother." Sesshoumaru dead panned.

"Ok. Well, I have to go, your company calls." Koga told him and hung up.

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and looked at the rest of the paperwork.

* * *

Naraku kept his head down as he took his test. He watched as his brother breezed through the test, while he was still stuck on the second page.

_"Bankotsu is the smarter one,"_ Naraku said to himself as he turned the page._ "Maybe I should just give up._" Naraku said to himself as he looked at the questions on the page.

Bankotsu stood up and handed the test back to Miss Yakumi. "Done already?" She asked him.

"It was a fairly simple test." Bankotsu responded as she took the text from him.

"Okay, well if you're that confident about it, then I will check it right now." She told him. Bankotsu smiled and walked back over to his chair and sat down.

Naraku looked at his test after he finished it, and handed it to Miss Yakumi. "Naraku, you're done as well?" She asked him.

Naraku nodded his head and sat back down. After Miss Yakumi finished grading their tests, she walked out of the room.

She knocked on what she assumed to be Sesshoumaru's study door. "Come in." Sesshoumaru said. She apparently had gotten it right.

"Mr. Taisho, I have finished testing your sons. Bankotsu is very gifted; he will do well at Jewel Academy. On the other hand, at this time I can't recommend Naraku for the school. He's very good in the reading and writing sections, but in the rest he's not doing well." She informed him.

"Okay, so then I should have him home schooled?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he took Naraku's test. "Yes, I was just about to recommend that." She responded.

"Very well then; during the day he will come to the office with me and I will be testing him nightly." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"A wonderful plan," She responded.

"Let Bankotsu know what is expected of him at school, and send Naraku in here so that I may explain to him what's going on." Sesshoumaru requested of her.

Miss Yakumi nodded her head and left to do as she was asked. "Naraku, your father would like to see you in his study." Miss Yakumi said to him.

Naraku sighed and walked out of the kitchen. Naraku walked directly into the study, seeing as to the door was still open. Naraku held his head down as he approached the desk. "I failed didn't I?" Naraku immediately asked.

Sesshoumaru set his pen down and looked at the boy. "You need help on some of your subjects, so you won't be going to school with Bankotsu, I will be teaching you at night and in the daytime you will come to work with me." He indirectly replied.

"But I wanted to make friends. I don't have any." Naraku pouted.

"You'll make plenty of friends at the office. There will be several children your age there." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I thought there were child labor laws." Naraku teased.

"They don't work. They are home schooled as well." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Oh, okay, "Naraku replied.

"But if you want to work, it will be our little secret." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"No, that's okay." Naraku refused as he smiled.

"We won't be going to the office for another week. Bankotsu, however, will be starting school in the morning." Sesshoumaru said.

Naraku looked around Sesshoumaru's study. "I was never the smart one. Bank always got the good grades and was on all the teams, I just stayed in the background. However, I know how to paint." Naraku said. "Well then that will be one of your classes, along with swimming." Sesshoumaru told him. "Will I be able to play with Inuyasha?" He asked.

"If you must," Sesshoumaru said to him.

Bankotsu ran into the room. "Hey dad I passed!" Bankotsu said jumping up and down.

"I can't wait to start school next week." He said. Naraku looked at his brother.

"Hey Naraku, how did you do?" Bankotsu asked him.

"Not so good." Naraku told him.

"Oh. It's okay, even though you will be in a much lower grade, I'll still let you hang out with me during lunch." Bankotsu said to him.

"Actually, Naraku will be joining me at the office and at night I will be home schooling him." Sesshoumaru interjected as he put his paperwork away.

"Oh. Well, can I be home schooled too?" Bankotsu asked him.

"There is no need for you to be home schooled." Sesshoumaru replied, cutting short that option.

"Okay fine." Bankotsu said in defeat.

"And you start school tomorrow." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Tomorrow; you said next week!" Bankotsu complained.

"I did, but I had no idea how gifted you were, so you start tomorrow. You'll make plenty of friends." Sesshoumaru assured to him.

"So I go to school, great." Bankotsu said with a smile.

"Naraku, did you tell Dad that you're afraid of the dark?" Bankotsu asked him.

"I'm not afraid of the dark." Naraku said to them.

"Well I am." Sesshoumaru told them as he looked at Naraku.

"Are you really?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes, and I am still afraid of the boogeyman." Sesshoumaru told him.

"The boogeyman isn't real." Naraku told him.

"Well then I will keep that in mind." Sesshoumaru replied.

"If I get scared, can I sleep in your room?" Naraku asked Sesshoumaru.

"Of course you can." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"There's a problem with me going to school. My uniform isn't here." Bankotsu said to him, trying to find an excuse to stay home. Sesshoumaru smiled at him. "It came while you were taking the test, so I suggest you get your book bag ready and get ready to start going to bed at 10:00 pm, and getting up at 6:00 a.m." Sesshoumaru informed him.

"That's early!" Bankotsu complained. "Is this an all boy school?" he asked.

"No, it's co-ed." Sesshoumaru replied.

"So if I make friends I can invite them over, right?"

"I would need a two-day notice." Sesshoumaru informed him.

"No matter whom it is?" Bankotsu asked him.

"You're a pervert, aren't you?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Just a little one," Bankotsu told him.

"Okay, but you stay in the living room and you don't mess with Naraku while he is studying." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Yes sir." Bankotsu said to him, and left the room. Naraku looked over at Sesshoumaru.

"What's a pervert?" Naraku asked him.

"Someone you will not be." Sesshoumaru told him. Naraku scrunched his nose. Naraku walked out the room. Once again, his scent drifted across Sesshoumaru's nose. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to try and forget about the scent.

Naraku followed Bankotsu out the front door where he saw some kids playing. "I guess you'll join all the sports teams like you did when mom and dad were living." Naraku asked him.

"I'm not really wanting to, but if it will make you and Sesshoumaru happy, I will." Bankotsu said to him.

"It doesn't really matter to me." Naraku said as he sat down on the steps.

"I'm going to go meet them. I'll call you over there if they are okay people." Bankotsu said to him and walked over to the kids. Naraku sighed as he leaned against the door.

The door suddenly opened and Sesshoumaru stepped out the house. "Why aren't you playing?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Bank is checking to see if the kids are okay." Naraku answered. "Are you going out?" He asked his new father.

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch. "I was going to drop by my office." He told him.

"Can I come?" Naraku asked him as he stood up.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Bankotsu, I'll be back in an hour." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Yea, yeah," Bankotsu-said waving his hand as he was talking to a girl.

Naraku climbed in the front seat and put his seat belt on. Sesshoumaru got in, put on his seat belt, started the car, and drove off to his office.

The next day, Sesshoumaru got Bankotsu up and ready for school. Naraku woke up a few minutes after Bankotsu left for school.

"Naraku, are you ready to go?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he walked into his room.

"Yes, I'm ready." Naraku responded.

"Okay, let's go. We can stop and get breakfast on the way." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Okay." Naraku said as he followed Sesshoumaru out of his room and out of the house. Sesshoumaru locked the house behind him.

Sesshoumaru drank his coffee while Naraku ate his pancakes. When they arrived at Taisho Inc., Sesshoumaru walked in with Naraku following behind him.

"Aww, what a cute little boy," One of the secretaries said as she bent down and looked at Naraku, making him blush.

"Mr. Taisho he's so cute can, I have him?" the girl asked him.

"Kira," Sesshoumaru warningly said her name.

Koga came out his office to see women gathered around Sesshoumaru. Koga walked over to them to see what the female workers were all giddy about.

"Should have known; you get a kid and you get more attention." Koga said.

Sesshoumaru looked at Koga. "That wouldn't be jealously I hear would it?" Sesshoumaru teased. "You know what? The stocks went down three points while you were out playing daddy." Koga told him in a huff.

"I checked the stocks this morning and they are perfectly fine." Naraku said in a low voice. Sesshoumaru and Koga looked down at Naraku. "What? I may not be that good in math or social skills but I know how to read." Naraku said to them.

"Smart kid," Koga said as he walked off.

Naraku followed Sesshoumaru to his private office and sat down as Sesshoumaru closed the door.

Sesshoumaru sat down behind his desk, turned his laptop on and was waiting for it to boot up, Naraku picked up a piece of paper. "Ow." Naraku said as he looked at the paper cut on his finger

Sesshoumaru saw the droplets of blood fall on the white paper, The scent hit Sesshoumaru's nose full force, his eyes bled red, he looked at the boy who made his beast howl.

Sesshoumaru quickly got up and left the office before he did something to Naraku that he might later regret.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru was seated in Koga's office. "Checking up on me?" Koga asked him.

"Maybe," Sesshoumaru said as his eyes turned back to gold.

"Shouldn't he be in school?" Koga asked him.

"Not right now, he needs to be tutored." Sesshoumaru told him.

"And you're going to be the one to teach him?" Koga asked with amusement lacing his voice.

"What is so funny?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Just that you don't have the patience to teach anyone," Koga told him.

"I taught you didn't I?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Point taken," Koga responded as he sat down at his desk.

"Is that first aid kit still in here?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yeah." Koga said as he pulled a clear box out of his top drawer and handed it to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stood up to leave. "Get back to work." He said to Kouga as he left his office.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked back to his office and sat down in his chair.

"Why did you leave?" Naraku asked him.

"I had to get the first aid kit." Sesshoumaru said to him. "Come here." Sesshoumaru ordered. Naraku walked over to him and Sesshoumaru cleaned the cut and put a band aid on Naraku's finger. "There; be more careful." Sesshoumaru ordered. Naraku looked at what was on Sesshoumaru's computer.

"Are those the stocks?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said. "But what I am concerned about now is your education, Tonight when we get home we will begin working on your math." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Do we have too?" Naraku whined.

"Yes, I want to see what you're weak in." Sesshoumaru answered, while leaving no room for argument.

Naraku sighed; he was not looking forward to math. Sesshoumaru gave Naraku some papers that he didn't need and let him put them in the paper shredder. Koga walked into Sesshoumaru's office. "I see the kid gets to play and the rest of us have to work." he said as he handed Sesshoumaru some papers.

"Hey kid, want some ice cream, you don't want to spend all day in this office with him do you?" Koga asked him.

"No thanks, I'd much rather stay here." Naraku told him.

"Okay, suit yourself, but the offer still stands." Koga told him.

"Don't you have work to do?" Sesshoumaru asked Koga.

"Not at the moment." Koga said to him as he sat down. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Koga, go to lunch or something." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Why? It's only 10:30." Koga told him.

"Koga, you're beginning to annoy me." Sesshoumaru told him as he threw a paper ball at him.

"I just can't help it you always act like you hate kids, now you're all kind." he said

"I'm kind to Naraku and Bankotsu you on the other hand are getting on my nerves." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Fine I was just trying to be nice. I'm go on a coffee break; maybe Ayame will give me some time since I'm not wanted here." Koga said as he stood up. "Enjoy him while he's young. The moment he hits 15 he's going to go on so many dates." Koga said to Sesshoumaru as he left his office.

Sesshomaru stood up and closed the door and sat back down.

"What's a date?" Naraku asked Sesshomaru. "Uh, something you're not going to do for a very long time." Sesshomaru told him.

"Oh, is that were sex comes in at?" Naraku asked him.

"Eh, to a point…" Sesshomaru responded.

"What is sex?" Naraku asked him. Sesshomaru looked at Naraku.

"Huh..." Sesshomaru said.

"Naraku wouldn't you like to look at a movie?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Sure." Naraku said to him with a smile.

"I'm going to kill that wolf." Sesshoumaru said to himself as he turned the TV on and found the cartoon channel for Naraku.

Sesshoumaru picked up his phone and made some calls while Naraku looked at the TV. He looked at his watch; it would soon be time for lunch, he wondered how Bankotsu was adjusting in school.

"Kira, I'll have two of my usual. Wait…get one without honey." he informed the secretary, "and milk for him," he added.

"Yes sir." she said and hung up the phone.

"Naraku do you have any photos of your parents, or of yourself and Bankotsu?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"If there are any, Bank has them in his room." Naraku told him. "I think there are some baby pictures in there as well." he added.

"Okay, I will have to look into that." Sesshomaru told him.

"Okay, well I can ask Bankotsu about pictures." Naraku told him. Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "So how come you didn't answer my question?" Naraku asked him.

"What question?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"About sex," Naraku bluntly replied.

"I will answer that question when you are older." Sesshomaru told him.

"I could just ask Koga." Naraku said to him.

"How about that ice cream," Sesshomaru changed the subject.

"Ok but one day you're going to have to tell me. I saw Bankotsu with these magazines one time, but he pushed me out the room." Naraku told him as he followed him out of the office.

Koga was busy talking to Ayame when Sesshoumaru walked over to him. "I'm going to get ice cream for Naraku and when I get back I'd stay in my office if I were you." Sesshoumaru told Koga.

Koga gulped.

* * *

Sesshoumaru took Naraku to get some ice cream. "Really shouldn't let you have this, before your lunch." Sesshoumaru told him." Let's see, you're going to have to go to the doctor, dentist." Sesshoumaru told him as he watched Naraku eat his Chocolate chip mint ice cream.

Naraku put his spoon down got out of his seat and climbed into Sesshoumaru's lap.

"Nooo, I don't like needles they hurt." Naraku cried as he buried his head in the crook of Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Well...uh..." Sesshomaru said as he placed his hands on Naraku's back. "I didn't say anything about needles." Sesshomaru told him as he rubbed his back.

"Every time Bankotsu or I go to the doctor, we get shots." Naraku told him as he wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Well, vaccines come in other forms." Sesshomaru told him. Naraku sniffed and looked at Sesshomaru. "Like what?" Naraku asked him.

"Well, pill form, liquid, spray." Sesshomaru told him.

"Oh" Naraku said as he began to wiggle in Sesshoumaru's lap.

Sesshoumaru growled low. "Naraku finish your ice cream before it melts." Sesshoumaru ordered of him. Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru before getting out of his lap.

"Thank you for the ice cream." Naraku said to him.

"You're welcome," Sesshoumaru said.

After Naraku finished eating his ice cream, Sesshoumaru took him back to the office. "I'm sleepy." Naraku said as he held Sesshoumaru's hand as they crossed the street.

"Well you can sleep in the office on the couch." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Mr. Taisho, your father called while you were out. He said he wants you to come over for dinner." Kira told him.

"Call him back and tell him that I would like to spend at least one dinner alone with my sons before any other plans are made." Sesshomaru told her in a toneless voice.

"Sure, I'll do that right now." Kira said as she picked up the phone. Sesshomaru and Naraku walked back into the office and Sesshomaru closed the door. Naraku walked over to the couch and lay down. Sesshomaru sat down in his chair.

* * *

Bankotsu was in his class doing class work._ "Here I am in class and Naraku is having time of his life._. He thought to himself. "Hey Bankotsu want to come over to my house after school?" The boy asked him. "I don't think my dad will let me." Bankotsu said to him.

"Your dad is Sesshoumaru Taisho right?"

"Yes Hiten" Bankotsu said.

"Well call him now, use your cell phone." Hiten told him.

"He didn't give me one." he told Hiten.

"He didn't give you a cell phone?" Hiten asked him.

"Must have slipped his mind" Bankotsu said as he slouched down in his chair.

"Damn, I would have at least thought that _the_ Sesshomaru Taisho would give his older son a cell." Hiten said.

"He adopted us." Bankotsu said to him.

"Oh, well then maybe that's the reason." Hiten said.

"I bet if I ask him he will get me one." Bankotsu said to him.

"Leave the kid alone." A girl said as she joined the conversation. "My name is Kikyou." "Bankotsu you can use my phone to call him." she said to him as she handed him her phone. "Thanks." Bankotsu said as he took out the number

Sesshoumaru had given him and dialed. "So where's your brother?" Kikyou asked him.

"He's with my dad he gets to stay home, really is a scaredy cat." Bankotsu said not realizing some one had picked up.

Sesshoumaru recognized the voice.

"Well if you come over to my house you won't have to deal with the kid." Hiten told him.

"I rather have my brother with me." Bankotsu said to him.

"The phone isn't ringing." Bankotsu said as he looked at the phone.

"Is there something I can help you with?" A man's voice asked from the cell.

"Oh, your there; It's Bankotsu I was wondering if I could hang out with Hiten tonight." He said to Sesshomaru.

"Do you really want to?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Well could I invite him and Kikyou over?" he asked him.

"I said two day notice." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I know. Well can they come over tomorrow? I promise not to bother Naraku while he is studying." Bankotsu said to him.

"Tomorrow they can come over. Is there anything else you want?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Nope, well yeah can I have a cell phone?" he asked him.

"We'll talk about that when you get home." Sesshoumaru told him as Naraku woke up rubbing his eyes.

Naraku got off the couch and looked at what Sesshoumaru was eating. "Can't have that it has honey it" Sesshoumaru told him.

Bankotsu listened as Sesshoumaru talked to Naraku.

"How did you know about the honey?" Bankotsu asked him.

"I know every thing about you two." Sesshomaru told him. "Naraku, yours is in the fridge." Sesshomaru told him.

"Be good in school today and I might just let you have what you want." Sesshoumaru told him and hung up. Naraku walked over to the fridge and got his lunch out.

"So what did he say?" Kikyou asked him.

"He said tomorrow you can come over." he told them.

When School was over Bankotsu was tired he was glad to go home. He was so tired all he wanted to do was go to sleep. Bankotsu walked off the school bus and walked up to the house. He rang the bell.

"Welcome home young master." The maid said as she let him in.

Bankotsu walked over to the sofa and dropped his bag on the floor. "It sucks being smart." Bankotsu said.

"Hey Bankotsu" Naraku said as he walked into the living room.

"Hi." He said to Naraku.

"You look tired." Naraku said to him.

"I am, and I have a ton of home work; what did you do today?" Bankotsu asked him.

"I had ice cream, watched cartoons and looked at stocks." Naraku told him.

"Lucky you" Bankotsu said as he closed his eyes.

"But now I have to study. Dad wants to see what my weak points are in math." Naraku told him as he walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Then why are you not studying?" Bankotsu asked him.

"I'm just getting a drink and then I am going back up stairs." Naraku told him as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh Bankotsu, if you have the photo album dad want to see it." Naraku told him as he went upstairs to work on some problems. Bankotsu sighed. He took his books out and began doing his home work. After Bankotsu finished his math problems, he went upstairs and got the photo album.

"Well least I made two friends in school." he said.

"Finish your work already?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he came in the living room. "Basically, here the photo album, just a few pictures of our parents mostly baby pictures of Naraku and when we had our last shots.

"I'll tell you now Naraku is going to scream and make you wish you were deaf when he has to go too the doctor, dentist etc." he told him.

."I'm sure it won't be that bad." Sesshomaru told him.

"Riiight. Let me know if you still think that after you take him." Bankotsu said to him.

"Tell you what, if Naraku screams at the doctor's office, I will get you a cell phone, but if he doesn't you have clean out the pool next time it needs to be cleaned." Sesshomaru told him. "Deal." Bankotsu said.

"What are you two talking about?" Naraku asked them as he walked into the living room.

"Oh, just about an 11 year old going to the doctor." Bankotsu told him.

"You lied to me!" Naraku yelled at Sesshoumaru and kicked him in the leg.


	4. Chapter 4

"I didn't lie to you, I said no shots, not no docotr." Sesshomaru said to Naraku. "Bankotsu, go to your room." Sesshomaru ordered. Bankotsu got up off the couch.

"And you can forget about the phone." Sesshomaru told him.

"Fine," Bankotsu said and walked upstairs.

"Now, Naraku lets talk." Sesshomaru requested as he sat down on the couch. Naraku sat down next to Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry for kicking you." Naraku apologized.

"It's okay. It's all just a misunderstanding." Sesshomaru told him.

"I will talk to the doctor when we go about giving you something besides a needle." Sesshoumaru reassured him.

"Okay." Naraku replied.

"Good now go get ready for dinner" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Don't punish Bank because of me." Naraku pleaded.

"Oh you want him to have the phone." Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yes I want him to fit him." Naraku told him.

"Okay tomorrow after school he'll get a phone." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku looked at the photo album in Sesshoumaru lap. Naraku opened the book.

"That's my mommy and daddy; it's my fault they died." Naraku said to him.

"Why do you say that?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"If it wasn't for me asking for milk they wouldn't have had to leave the house, I'll never ask you for anything, I don't want to lose you too." Naraku told him.

"It wasn't your fault." Sesshomaru told him.

"Feh, if you say so." Naraku responded.

"In fact, I don't ever want to hear those words come out of your mouth again." Sesshomaru told him. "Sure." Naraku said.

"Good, now go get ready for dinner." Sesshomaru told him. Naraku got off the couch and kissed Sesshomaru on the jaw before going to wash his hands.

Sesshoumaru touched his jaw where Naraku kissed him. Bankotsu came back down "Something on your face?" Bankotsu asked him. Sesshoumaru turned his head to see Bankotsu. "How long have you been there?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Not too long." Bankotsu told him.

"You should thank Naraku." Sesshoumaru told him as he stood up

."For what," Bankotsu questioned.

"He convinced me to get you a phone." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Great! Can you please keep him busy tomorrow when my friends come over?" he asked Sesshoumaru as they walked into the kitchen.

"Naraku will be doing his schooling in my study, so you won't be seeing much of him tomorrow." Sesshomaru told him.

"Okay, thanks." Bankotsu said as Naraku came down stairs and sat down in his chair next to Sesshomaru. Bankotsu took his seat as well. "Mr. Taisho, your step mom is one the phone." Jaken told him.

Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken as he took the phone from him. Jaken ran out the room.

"What do you want Izayoi?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Sesshoumaru I was hoping that Inuyasha could come over and play with Naraku tonight." she said.

"Why does he have to come over tonight?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Well your father and I need to go to an event and we would rather Inuyasha stay with family, besides Inuyasha can't stop talking about Naraku." Izayoi said.

Sesshoumaru growled. Naraku looked at him. "Very well but he has to be gone by tomorrow afternoon." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Great." she said and hung up the phone.

Next thing the doorbell rang. "Mr. Taisho your little brother is here." the maid said.

Sesshomaru sighed. _"I wonder what she would of done if I had said no_?" Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Bring him in, and wash him up for dinner." Sesshomaru told the maid.

"Yes sir." The maid said and left the kitchen. The maid came back in the kitchen a few minutes later with Inuyasha in tote. Inuyasha sat down next to Naraku and the maid made their plates.

"Hi." Naraku said to him.

"Hi Naraku I bought my cars over so we can play later." Inuyasha told him.

"Great maybe daddy will play too." Naraku said. Sesshoumaru swallowed the food in his mouth. "No you two play after all Inuyasha is here to play with you." Sesshoumaru said as he glared at his half brother. Inuyasha gulped.

"Daddy said you better be nice to me." Inuyasha told Sesshoumaru.

"Oh and what's daddy going to do? Punish me? Ha." Sesshomaru said as he continued to eat. Inuyasha began to tear and got up from the table and walked out of the room. Naraku looked at Sesshomaru and pushed his plate away.

"You big meanie!" Naraku yelled at him and quickly left the kitchen in search of Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru set his fork down and got up from the table to find Naraku and Inuyasha.

"It's ok Inuyasha, my brother doesn't always want me around either." Naraku soothed him.

"But Sesshoumaru hates me." Inuyasha said as he wiped his tears away.

"Hey you want to paint?" Naraku asked him.

Inuyasha nodded his head and Naraku pulled out his old paint kit that he had at the orphanage. The two started painting. They were laughing and painting when Sesshoumaru found them.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the room.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked him as he continued to paint.

"I apologize." Sesshomaru said to him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Inuyasha asked him. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at him.

"I think that if you are truly sorry you will let us paint." Naraku told him.

"You two are painting." Sesshomaru told him.

"No, we want to paint on you." Naraku told him in a cute voice.

"No." Sesshoumaru said to him. Naraku pouted.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Fine." Sesshoumaru said as he sat down on the floor. Naraku crawled over to Sesshoumaru and smiled as he began painting Sesshoumaru's face. When Inuyasha saw that Sesshoumaru wasn't lashing out at Naraku he began to paint Sesshoumaru's hands. Naraku drew circles on Sesshoumaru's demon markings. Naraku's nose was touching Sesshoumaru's .

Sesshomaru wiggled his nose, making Naraku giggle. Naraku sat up. "What kind of paint is this anyway?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"It's washable." Naraku told him. Sesshomaru nodded his head and closed his eyes. Inuyasha's stomach growled. "Um, I'm going to go finish my dinner." Inuyasha said to them and left. Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha's paint brush and started to draw on Naraku's forehead.

Naraku looked into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. As Sesshoumaru painted his forehead

Naraku lifted his hand and touched Sesshoumaru's silver hair. "Your hair is soft." Naraku complimented. Sesshoumaru stopped painting Naraku's forehead.

"Naraku are you going to be this good when you're 16?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yes I'm going to be a good boy." Naraku said as he stood up.

Sesshoumaru put the paint brush down and looked at Naraku. "I wish I was tall like Bank." Naraku said to him.

"You will be someday." Sesshoumaru reassured him.

"Let's go back down and get something to eat." Naraku said to him.

"You go I'll be down in a few minutes." Sesshoumaru told him. Naraku nodded his head and left.

Once Naraku was gone, Sesshoumaru's beast howled. Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red; his beast wanted the young boy, it loved his scent.

"Maybe I should send him to boarding school?" Sesshomaru asked himself as he walked back into the kitchen. Sesshomaru sat down in his chair. Bankotsu looked at him and began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Sesshomaru asked him. Naraku held up his spoon for Sesshomaru to see his upside down reflection. Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide at what he saw. He had forgotten to wash the paint off his face.

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat.

When Dinner was over, Bankotsu went upstairs to his room while Naraku and Inuyasha went back in his room.

Bankotsu knocked on Sesshoumaru's bedroom door.

"Come in." Sesshoumaru said.

"You do know that Naraku and Inuyasha are still covered in paint?" Bankotsu asked him. Sesshoumaru sighed. He had taken a shower to get the paint off, but had forgotten about the two boys. Sesshoumaru walked out his bedroom to see Naraku and Inuyasha playing with the cars Inuyasha brought over.

"You two need a bath." Sesshoumaru said to them.

"We don't wanna." Inuyasha whined.

"Not up to you." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I don't want to wet my ears." Inuyasha told Sesshoumaru.

"It doesn't look like your ears have paint on them." Sesshomaru told him.

"While you two talk about painted ears, I'm going to go take a shower." Naraku said. Naraku took his shirt off and handed it to Sesshomaru. Once Sesshoumaru had taken it, Naraku walked out of his room and into the bathroom. "Inuyasha, you can use my bathroom." Sesshomaru told him.

Inuyasha pouted but walked off without further hesitation.

As the two boys took their respective showers, Sesshoumaru put Naraku's shirt in the hamper.

"He's going to be the death of me." Sesshoumaru said to himself.

Naraku came back 30 minutes later in nothing but a towel.

"All clean want to check me?" Naraku innocently asked him. Sesshoumaru turned his back on him.

"No, I'm going to check on Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru told him and left the room.

Sesshoumaru came back a few minutes later with a growling hanyou. "Stay out of my cologne." Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha as he sat him on Naraku's bed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Inuyasha said as he got dressed. Naraku walked over to his closet and got dressed. "Naraku, I'm going to go to sleep." Inuyasha informed him.

"Okay, you can take my bed." Naraku offered.

"Okay, good night." Inuyasha said and lay down on Naraku's bed. Naraku turned off the light and walked out of his room. He then closed the door and walked into Sesshoumaru's room.

* * *

"Naraku, do you need something?" Sesshomaru asked upon his arrival.

"Yeah, Inuyasha is sleeping in my bed so can I sleep in here?" Naraku asked him as he got on the bed and under the covers without waiting for an answer.

Sesshoumaru was at a loss for words.

Naraku turned his back on Sesshoumaru and went to sleep. Sesshoumaru turned the light off and set the alarm for tomorrow.

The next morning, Sesshoumaru exhaustedly staggered into the bathroom. He didn't sleep well last night. Naraku was still asleep when Sesshoumaru came out the bathroom; dressed.

When Sesshoumaru walked out the room and to the kitchen, Bankotsu was already downstairs eating breakfast. "Morning." Bankotsu said to him.

"Morning." Sesshoumaru said as he sat down at the table.

"Ok don't forget my friends are coming over this afternoon." he reminded him.

"I won't." he told Bankotsu as he walked out of the door for school.

Sesshomaru and Naraku left the office and got back into the car. "Do you want to get something for dinner on the way home or just order pizza when we get home?" Sesshomaru asked him. "Order out." Naraku responded.

Bankotsu was walking into the house with his guests as Sesshomaru and Naraku pulled into the drive way. "Naraku, I would like for you to give your brother and his friends some privacy." Sesshomaru told him. Naraku sighed.

"I'll be in the study studying." Naraku said and got out of the car. Naraku walked into the house and pass Bankotsu.

Once he had entered Sesshoumaru's study, he sat down.

Hiten and Kikyou watched as Sesshoumaru came in the house. "Hey Mr. Taisho." Hiten said to him.

"Hiten Toga, Kikyou Kazumi." Sesshoumaru said their names blandly in a sort of greeting. "I'll be in the study, try not to bother the workers too much." Sesshoumaru continued as he walked past them on his way to his study.

Naraku did his math problems and gave them to his father for grading. "Good you're improving." Sesshoumaru complimented.

"I know." Naraku said.

"Pizza's here." Bankotsu said. Naraku ran out the room and took the box from his brother.

"He's short." Hiten said.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Hiten. "Yeah well my daddy can beat you up." Naraku told him as he took the whole pizza back into the study without giving Bankotsu any and slamming the study door behind him.

"No arguments there." Hiten said as he remembered what Sesshomaru looked like.

"Come on, I'll have the maid fix us something." Bankotsu told Hiten and Kikyou as he walked around the house to find the maid.

Naraku placed the pizza box on the desk. "Took it long enough." Sesshomaru said as he opened the box and grabbed a slice and handed it to Naraku.

"Is there a way to make me taller?" Naraku asked him.

"Vegetables," Sesshomaru replied as he grabbed himself a slice.

"Eww," came the typical 11 year old response.

"Why are you concerned about your height all of a sudden?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No reason." Naraku said.

"Someone making fun of your size," Sesshoumaru asked a similar question.

"Hiten said I was short." Naraku told him.

"Ah well don't worry about him." Sesshoumaru said as he stood up. "I'll be back I'm getting us something to drink." Sesshoumaru told him.

Sesshoumaru walked to the kitchen to see Hiten, Kikyou and Bankotsu eating. "So Hiten making fun of my son's height?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Sir I was just joking honest." Hiten said. Kikyou laughed.

"I think Naraku is cute." she said.

"You Kikyou are forbidden to think any such thoughts about my youngest." Sesshomaru told her.

"You see that he left out me." Bankotsu said to her as he put his arm around her.

"What did I tell you about touching me?" Kikyou asked him as she looked at him.

"Not too." Bankotsu said as he removed his arm. Sesshomaru got their drinks and walked back to his study.

"Your father is so hot." Kikyou said to Bankotsu.

"Stay the hell away from him." Bankotsu barked.

"Oh Bank you don't want me for a step mom." Kikyou teased.

"No." Bankotsu said to her in all seriousness.

"Hey let's go in the game room." Bankotsu said to them as a change of subject. The three teens went into the game room.

"Naraku do me a favor and give this to your brother." Sesshoumaru said to him. Naraku looked at the phone and walked out the room.

Naraku found his brother in the game room.

"Bankotsu, dad said to give you this." Naraku said as he handed him the cell phone.

"Aww you're so cute." Kikyou gushed as she hugged Naraku.

"Let me go." Naraku yelled and ran out the room back to the safety off the study.

"That girl hugged me." Naraku said in disgust as he took another slice of pizza

"Kikyou hugged you?" Sesshoumaru asked him, his voice laced with anger.

Naraku nodded his head, not really caring that his father was now upset with the girl. "I'll be back." Sesshomaru said and walked out of the study.

Sesshomaru walked into the game room and over to Kikyou. Bankotsu looked at Sesshomaru.

"Remove yourself from this property before I have you arrested for sexual harassment." Sesshomaru told her.

"I didn't harass anyone." Kikyou told him.

"You touched my son." Sesshomaru hissed.

"The hug? Oh please, Bankotsu and I do way more then that." Kikyou told him.


	5. Chapter 5

5 years later

Bankotsu had matured into a handsome young man. However, he had yet to move out his dad's home.

Naraku had grown in height, but was still not as tall as his brother or father. However, the fact was the he _had _grown, and that he was in school with kids his own age. He was still on the shy side, but not as bad as he used to be.

Naraku's 16th birthday was tomorrow, but he didn't really have anything planned.

There was no school today, so Naraku was currently sitting out by the pool.

"I'm going to work." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Ok." Naraku said as he looked out at the pool.

"You know you could just get up and go for a swim." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Yeah no, thanks you almost drowned me last time." Naraku told him as one of the maids bought the phone out to him.

"Lady Izayoi is on the phone Naraku, she wishes to speak to you." The maid said as she handed him the phone.

"Oh hello grandma, no I don't mind send him over." Naraku told her and hung up the phone, handing it back to the maid.

"Naraku, I didn't almost drown you." Sesshomaru told him as he walked over to him. Naraku quickly grabbed the chair that he was sitting on.

"Please don't throw me in like a rag doll!" Naraku pleaded as he watched a smug grin cross Sesshoumaru's lips. "If you throw me in, I'm taking you down with me." Naraku said as Sesshomaru began to pry him away from the chair.

Naraku let got of the chair and grabbed Sesshoumaru's legs. "You're too old to be doing this." Sesshomaru told him.

"Yeah, well as I said. If I go in, you go in." Naraku said to him.

"Still scared of water?" Bankotsu teased as he saw Naraku on his dad leg.

"Shut up!" Naraku yelled at him.

"Don't you have classes?" Naraku asked him.

"Nope." Bankotsu said.

"Aren't you going to be late?" Bankotsu asked his father.

"I'll be going as soon as he let's go of my legs." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I promise I won't throw you in." Sesshoumaru lied to Naraku.

Naraku looked at him and let go of his legs. Naraku walked back over to the chair, but before he could get to it, Sesshoumaru threw him into the pool.

"You're too trusting." Bankotsu said while laughing.

Naraku swam over to the edge of the pool and Sesshomaru held out his hand for him. Naraku grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and pulled him into the pool. "I'm going to go over to Hiten's." Bankotsu said and quickly left the back yard.

Naraku got out of the pool and sat on the edge. Sesshomaru submerge from the water and growled low in his chest.

"Now dad, I told you that I was going to do that." Naraku said to him. Sesshomaru grabbed Naraku and pulled him back down into the water.

"Ok, ok I give!" Naraku yelled. Sesshoumaru smirked as he got out of the pool.

"Now I'm going to change. See you tonight." Sesshoumaru said to Naraku.

Naraku climbed out the pool. He took his wet shorts and pants off.

"Yeah, yeah, please no party tomorrow, I want nothing like what you did for Bankotsu." Naraku pleaded and complained.

"No strippers ok." Sesshoumaru said to him as he looked at Naraku's toned body.

Sesshoumaru walked back over to Naraku.

Naraku jumped. "I'm not going to throw you back in. I have a surprise for you." Sesshoumaru said to him. Naraku's eyes lit up.

"Really what is it?" Naraku asked him.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Sesshoumaru told him.

"That's not fair!" Naraku half yelled.

"Tomorrow is your birthday, not tonight." Sesshomaru told him.

"Oh, well, fine then…" Naraku pouted.

"What are your plans for the day?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"You see it." Naraku told him.

"Well, if you get bored you can come by the office." Sesshomaru told him.

"Okay pops." Naraku said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his son. Naraku gave Sesshomaru on of his famous smiles.

Sesshoumaru left Naraku, changed clothes, and left the house.

* * *

Not five minutes was Sesshoumaru sitting in his office before Koga came charging in.

"Hey Sesshoumaru thought I'd give you the heads up. Your dad is on his way up." Koga informed his employer. "I swear I see more of him since I brought Naraku and Bankotsu home." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Speaking of them, isn't tomorrow you little boy's birthday?" Koga asked.

"What about it?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Let's take him to a strip club." Koga said smiling at the thought of seeing naked women.

"He said no to that idea." Sesshoumaru told him.

"What?! How could he." Koga yelled.

"Naraku is different. He doesn't want to be around a bunch of women." Sesshomaru said to him. "Well then, I'm going to go for the both of us." Koga told him with a lecherous grin on his face.

"Go back to work before my father sees you slacking." Sesshomaru told him.

"Yes boss." Koga said and left the room. A few minutes later, Inutaisho walked into the office and closed the door.

"What is it Father?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"About tomorrow…" Inutaisho began.

"Naraku doesn't want a big party or anything." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Then how are we going to celebrate his birthday?" Inutaisho asked him.

"Take him out to dinner, order a cake invite a few friends, he's turning 16 it's his choice" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Does he know how to drive?" Inutaisho asked him.

"He knows how to somewhat." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Does he have a girl?" Inutaisho asked him. Sesshoumaru growled at that comment.

"Why would you want to know that?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"No reason." His father replied.

"Well, he doesn't." Sesshomaru told him.

"Pity." Inutaisho said to him. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at him. "Okay, well call me last minute and let me know something like you always do." Inutaisho said to him and left.

"Tomorrow will be a day that he won't forget." Sesshomaru said to himself as he watched his office door closed.

* * *

Naraku was sitting out by the pool with Inuyasha now. "So tomorrow is your birthday." Inuyasha questioned.

"Yeah it is." Naraku told him..

"You're getting old." Inuyasha teased.

"No I'm not." Naraku defended.

"Have you been kissed?" Inuyasha asked.

"Aren't you a little too young to be asking me that?" Naraku asked Inuyasha.

"No." Inuyasha said. "I'll be back." Inuyasha told Naraku and went into the house.

A few minutes later Naraku heard a loud crash and ran into the house to see Inuyasha standing over a now broken crystal vase. "I didn't mean it." Inuyasha cried frantically.

"He's going to kill you." Naraku told him as he walked over to the broken glass and picked up a piece cutting his hand

."Ouch." Naraku said. Jaken walked into the room.

"You're bleeding we have to get you to the hospital!" Jaken yelled as he ushered Inuyasha and Naraku out the house and into the car. "I'll call Mr. Taisho on the way." Jaken squawked

Naraku and Inuyasha got into the car as Jaken called Sesshomaru. "Mr. Tashio! Naraku cut his hand open!" Jaken yelled. Naraku looked at Inuyasha.

"It's not that bad!" Naraku yelled so that Sesshomaru could hear.

"Bring him to me." Sesshomaru told Jaken.

"Yes sir, I will be there in ten minutes." Jaken told him.

Jaken heard a click noise on the other end. Jaken sighed and hung up the phone.

"This is embarrassing." Naraku said to Jaken.

Jaken drove to the office parking in front of the building. Naraku and Inuyasha walked inside the building.

Inuyasha stayed close to Naraku as they took the elevator up. "What are you going to tell him?" Inuyasha asked Naraku as the elevator doors opened.

"I don't know try to think of something believable so he' doesn't get mad at you." Naraku told him.

Inuyasha opened the door to Sesshoumaru's office. "It's not that bad." Naraku said to him as Sesshoumaru walked over to him to examine the cut.

"How did this happen?" Sesshoumaru asked Naraku as he looked at Inuyasha.

"I broke your crystal vase!!" Inuyasha cried.

"You dolt." Naraku said to him.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked him as he moved Naraku out of the way and started to walk towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha screamed and ran out of the room.

"Dad!" Naraku yelled.

"What!?!?" Sesshomaru yelled in reply.

"I uh...I knocked some chick up!" Naraku told him

"Nice try but you're a virgin." Sesshomaru told him.

"Uh, I'm in love." Naraku told him.

"Yeah, with your self…" Sesshomaru responded as he closed the door.

Sesshomaru walked back over to his chair and sat down.

"Yeah, I do love me." Naraku said to himself as he walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"Please don't hurt Inuyasha! He didn't mean to! If you have to punish some one, punish me." Naraku told him as he got down on his knees. Naraku looked up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at him; all thoughts went through his head. "How should I punish you, Naraku?" he asked him.

"Uh no party." Naraku said

."Nice try." Sesshoumaru told him as he looked at Naraku's hand. He cleaned Naraku's wound. "Thanks, how do you know I'm still a virgin?" Naraku asked him.

"I can smell remember." Sesshoumaru reminded him.

"Right." Naraku said as he sat down in the chair. "Can I have a car?" Naraku asked him.

"No you barely know how to park."

"That's because you don't want me to scratch your car, very hard trying to park when you're scared to death of being grounded." Naraku retorted.

"Wait a minute; I'm supposed to be punishing you." Sesshomaru told him. Naraku smiled at him. "That's not going to work this time." Sesshoumaru told him. "I got it. I will punish you tomorrow." Sesshomaru told him.

"On my birthday?" Naraku asked him.

"That's the perfect time. I'll get to spank you extra hard. Let's see. I'll give you 16 and then...was it one or two to grow on?" Sesshomaru said.

"Are you serious?" Naraku asked him. :

"Very." Sesshomaru responded.

"Damn." Naraku said.

"Watch your mouth." Sesshomaru demanded.

_"I wonder what would happen if I told him no." _Naraku thought to himself. "No." Naraku responded to Sesshoumaru demand.

"What did you say?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I said no." Naraku repeated.

Sesshoumaru stood up; Naraku gulped.

"_Need to learn to keep my mouth closed._" Naraku said Sesshoumaru was now standing in front of him. "Can't we chalk this up to nerves, after all I was cut." Naraku pleaded. Sesshoumaru bent down so he was eye level with him. "Enjoy your time today. When I see you in the morning you're going to regret telling me no. "Sesshoumaru growled.

Naraku licked his lips. Sesshoumaru stood back up.

Koga walked into the office Naraku jumped up and hid behind Koga. "Protect me." Naraku said to him.

"Depends; what did you do?" Koga asked him.

"I told him no." Naraku said. Koga turned to look at Naraku.

"You're on your own." Koga told him and quickly left Sesshoumaru's office, closing the door behind him. Naraku looked at Sesshomaru.

"I only said it to see what you would do If I was to tell you no." Naraku told him. Sesshomaru walked over to Naraku. "I'm so dead." Naraku said as he was backed up against the door.

Sesshoumaru leaned in and sniffed Naraku's neck. "You're scared." Sesshoumaru said to him. "I'm sorry." Naraku whimpered.

Sesshoumaru growled against his neck. "You've been a bad boy Naraku".

"I'll keep m-my mouth closed from now on." Naraku said to him.

Sesshoumaru moved his face away from Naraku's neck. "I'll deal with you when I get home. For now go find Inuyasha and go back home." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku nodded his head and struggled to get the door open. "Push." Sesshoumaru said to him. Naraku pushed and ran out of the room.

* * *

Naraku was currently lying on his bed with his head hanging off the mattress.

Jaken had dropped Inuyasha at his house and Bankotsu was staying the weekend over at Hiten's. "Why did I just have to know?" Naraku asked himself. Naraku's bedroom door opened and Sesshomaru walked in. Naraku pretended to be asleep.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed, he knew Naraku wasn't asleep. Sesshoumaru bent down and touched Naraku's face. . Naraku bit his lip. "_If I play sleep he'll go away_." Naraku said to himself..

Sesshoumaru walked away from Naraku and pretended to walk out the room closing the door.

"I thought he never go." Naraku said as he sat up in the bed.

"You must really think I'm stupid?" Sesshoumaru asked him. Naraku slowly turned his head. "Wait you said on my birthday in the morning." Naraku said to him.

"Look at your alarm clock." He told him. Naraku looked at his clock and saw the time. "Midnight." he said softly.

"Now dad, think about this." Naraku pleaded to Sesshomaru just before he quickly darted towards the window. Sesshomaru caught Naraku by grabbing his waist. Naraku began to whimper and Sesshoumaru turned him around. Sesshomaru locked eyes with Naraku. "If I am to die tonight, my will is in my top drawer in my night stand." Naraku told him.

Naraku placed his head in the crook of Sesshoumaru's neck and began to nuzzle him. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. "Naraku, stop I'm not going to punish you." Sesshomaru told him. Naraku looked up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru placed his hand on Naraku's face and gently scraped his thumb against Naraku's lips, causing Naraku to blush.

"You want it to." Sesshomaru told him.

"I don't know, I'm really not for sure." Naraku told him. Naraku licked his lips. Sesshomaru placed one of his hands on the back of Naraku's neck and pulled him closer to his him.

Their noses were now touching. "Close your eyes." Sesshoumaru whispered. Naraku closed his eyes and Sesshomaru licked Naraku's lips.

Naraku gasped and Sesshomaru gentle connected the gap between them. Naraku placed his hands on Sesshoumaru's arms and completely fell into the kiss.

Naraku kissed Sesshoumaru with hunger, though this was his first kiss. Sesshoumaru slowly pulled away, making Naraku whimper. Sesshoumaru cupped Naraku's face.

"Shh." Sesshoumaru said as he kissed the side of Naraku's face.

"I have all theses feelings in my stomach and I don't know what they mean." Naraku said to him. Sesshoumaru walked away from Naraku and turned the bedroom light on.

Naraku squinted at the lights "That was my first kiss." Naraku said to him.

"I know." Sesshomaru said as he locked Naraku's door. Naraku sat down on his bed. Sesshomaru walked back over to him and sat down behind him.

Naraku looked at Sesshomaru and licked his lips. Naraku began to attack Sesshoumaru's neck. "Naraku, you don't know what you're doing." Sesshomaru told him.

"I'll learn then." Naraku said oblivious to what Sesshoumaru was trying to tell him. Sesshoumaru's beast howled for release. Naraku tried to remove Sesshoumaru's shirt; Sesshoumaru stopped him.

"You're not ready for that." Sesshoumaru told him. Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru.

"We'll take it slow I've waited this long to have you I can wait a little longer." Sesshoumaru said as he kissed Naraku on his neck.

"Don't want to wait." Naraku said as he pushed Sesshomaru on his back. Naraku sat down on Sesshoumaru's chest and continued to rapidly kiss him on the lips. Sesshomaru scrapped his hands up and down Naraku's back, causing Naraku to shiver. "We have to stop." Sesshoumaru told him as he kissed him. Naraku grinded down onto Sesshoumaru; Sesshoumaru growled low in his chest. "Do you really want to?" Naraku asked him as he grinded down again

Sesshoumaru flipped Naraku onto his back. Looking at the time, Sesshoumaru licked the shell of Naraku's ear before raising off of him.

"Where are you going?" Naraku asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "To bed…" Sesshoumaru said to him as he walked over to the door. "What?" Naraku yelled. "You can't leave me like this." He said to him.

"Consider this payback for telling me no." Sesshoumaru told him and walked out the room.

Naraku growled into his pillow.

The next day Bankotsu and Hiten came back over to the house to drop off Naraku's gifts. Naraku walked out of his room the same time Sesshomaru did. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sesshomaru asked him. "Oh, just thinking of a way to get back at you." Naraku told him and walked downstairs. Sesshomaru sighed as he followed Naraku.

Naraku saw his brother. "Bank you didn't forget." Naraku happily said to him.

"Of course not, idiot," Bankotsu said to him. Naraku saw Sesshoumaru out the corner of his eye. "_Leave me that way will you._" Naraku thought as he smiled at Sesshoumaru and walked over to Hiten

"Thank you for the gift Hiten." Naraku said and hugged him.

"I really appreciate the gift." Naraku said as hugged Hiten tighter. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "No problem kid." Hiten said as he heard a growl come from Sesshoumaru.

Hiten pulled away from Naraku. "Where's Kikyou?" Naraku asked them

"She's afraid to come over." Bankotsu told him.

"I'm sure the old man won't mind since it's my birthday." Naraku said

"Bankotsu call her and invite her over." Sesshomaru told him.

"Are you sure?" Bankotsu asked him.

"NO, but it's Naraku's party, and if he wants her here then I guess that I just have to get over it," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, I need to call grandma." Naraku said to Sesshomaru.

"You remember what I said in the office about the spankings?" Sesshomaru asked him. Naraku gulped. "I don't know what you're talking about." Naraku told him.

"Really, well let me remind you. Ok Bankotsu, after you call Kikyou, call your grandma, I have to give your brother his gift." Sesshoumaru said as he pushed Naraku in the direction of his study.

Naraku was pushed into the study; Sesshoumaru locked the door.

Naraku sat down on the chair. Sesshoumaru stood behind Naraku's chair.

"Remove your pants." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Wait it was Inuyasha that broke the damn vase not me!" Naraku yelled

"I told you to watch your mouth; my you have changed since getting older." Sesshoumaru said as he picked Naraku up by the collar and threw him onto his desk.

"Ow! That hurt you know!" Naraku yelled at him.

"Did I really just hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Well, no, not really, just surprised me, that's all." Naraku told him.

Sesshomaru grabbed Naraku's pants and swiftly ripped them off of him. "On your knees," Sesshomaru ordered.

Naraku sighed and got on his knees. "Good, now beg me to stop." Sesshomaru told him. "What?" Naraku asked him.

"You heard me; I want you to beg me to stop." Sesshomaru repeated.

"Yeah not going to happen," Naraku said to him; at the time thoroughly convinced.

Sesshoumaru hit Naraku on his butt; Naraku jumped but kept his mouth closed.

Sesshoumaru smacked him again; Naraku still had yet to yell. But by the 13th smack Naraku was yelling.

"Stop, please". Naraku began to beg.

"It hurts now doesn't it?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Naraku nodded his head. "Six more to go…" Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I'll never curse in front of you again." Naraku cried out.

Sesshoumaru smacked him three more times. "Two more to go." he told him.

Sesshoumaru stepped away from Naraku. He walked around to look him in the face.

"Are you going to be good?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Naraku rapidly nodded his head. Sesshoumaru kissed him on his lips and helped him off the desk.

Sesshoumaru handed Naraku his pants. Naraku put them on trying to ignore the stinging sensation in his rear.

"Now, go greet your guest and if Kikyou touches you, she's dead." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku walked back over to Sesshoumaru and hugged him, nuzzling his nose in Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Go have fun; I'll be out there later." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku walked out of the study. Kikyou was there talking to Bankotsu and Hiten.

"Happy birthday Naraku," Kikyou said as she looked around for Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you." Naraku replied.

"Any time. So where is Sesshomaru?" Kikyou asked him.

"He is in his study, but he said that if you touch me, you'll be a dead woman." Naraku informed her.

"Oh, well no worries there, I don't really want to die any time soon." Kikyou told him. "I'm going to go talk to him." Kikyou told them and started to walk towards Sesshoumaru's study. "Bankotsu, you might want to stop her." Naraku told him.

"This might actually be pretty funny." Bankotsu said as he watched Kikyou tip toe into Sesshoumaru's study.

"Why hello handsome," Kikyou said as she closed the door behind her. Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Kikyou what are you doing in here?" Sesshoumaru asked her, voice threatening.

Kikyou walked over to him. "Well I was thinking that now that Naraku is a big boy and will soon be moving out, you're going to need someone to keep you occupied. I'll be happy to warm your bed every night." she told him as she unbuttoned her blouse, showing him a bit of cleavage.

Sesshomaru shivered.

"Bankotsu!" Sesshomaru yelled. Bankotsu and Naraku looked at each other before running towards Sesshoumaru's study. Bankotsu walked into the study and Kikyou turned around to face him. "What's going on?" Naraku asked.

"I simply told him that I would be willing to warm his bed at night." Kikyou said.

"And she refuses to leave even though I told her that some one already does." Sesshomaru told them as he snuck a look at Naraku. "I just want to know who." Kikyou told him.

Naraku paled and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Kikyou stop being nosey," Bankotsu ordered her. "I know, why don't we go to Rizos for Pizza, Bank, you Hiten and Kikyou go ahead of us with grand-mom, and them and I'll ride dad, I-I mean go with dad to the restaurant." Naraku said to them.

"Fine but I will find out who the wench is." Kikyou said and walked out the study with Bankotsu. Naraku closed the door.

"That was close." Naraku said to him as he rubbed his sore bottom.

Sesshoumaru walked over to him. "We can be a little late." Sesshoumaru said to him as he locked the door.

"I have a better idea." Naraku said as he unlocked the door. "I'd rather not be late." Naraku told him as he walked out of Sesshoumaru's study.

"Is this for last night?" Sesshomaru asked him as he followed him.

"Yep, but don't worry there will be a lot more coming." Naraku told him with a smirk. Sesshomaru and Naraku walked out of the house and got into the car.

Kikyou, Hiten and Bankotsu walked into the restaurant. "So who is she Bank?" Kikyou asked him as they sat down, with Izayoi, and Inutaisho.

"I don't know I don't ask my father about his sex life." he told her.

"Sesshoumaru has a girl?" Inutaisho asked them.

"He said he has someone already warming his bed but he won't say who." Kikyou told them as she picked up a menu.

"I wonder if it's that women he was talking to a few weeks ago." Bankotsu said to them.

Naraku and Sesshoumaru arrived at the restaurant. "Son I hear you have a girlfriend, when do we get to meet her?" Inutaisho asked him.

"Father, you have already met said person." Sesshomaru told him as he and Naraku sat down at the table. "I have? Well, then who is she?" Inutaisho asked him.

"If you must ask, then you don't really need to know." Sesshomaru responded.

"Let's change the subject." Naraku said to them.

"Good idea." Sesshomaru said under his breath as he placed his hand on Naraku's inner thigh and squeezed it. Naraku placed his hands on the table and grabbed the menu from Kikyou and began to look at it.

"Well, before we eat, I have a little announcement to make. I'm pregnant." The ever devious Kikyou announced.


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse me?!" Sesshoumaru yelled. Hiten and Bankotsu became quite. Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at Hiten and Bankotsu. "Who's the father?" He asked them

"I have to go too the bathroom." Hiten said as he started to get up.

"Sit! Who's the father?" Sesshoumaru growled. Bankotsu looked at Sesshoumaru and then Kikyou.

"I'm the dad." Bankotsu said in a whisper.

Naraku kept his eyes on the menu.

"So let's order." Naraku said to everyone. Bankotsu was going to be killed on his birthday.

"Bankotsu…Out side… Now," Sesshoumaru demanded in a strong, deadly tone. Bankotsu stood up, as did Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru followed Bankotsu outside the restaurant.

"I'm going to go too. Maybe with it being my birthday, he won't kill him." Naraku said and got up from his seat and quickly walked towards the door.

Hiten and Kikyou looked at each other. Hiten narrowed his eyes at her. "What? He had to know." Kikyou told him.

"You just had to be the center of attention." Hiten accused.

"Always," Kikyou responded as she flipped her hair.

* * *

Naraku walked over to Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu.

"What the hell are you doing? Of all the girls you have to get that whore pregnant!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him.

"It wasn't like I planned it she said she was on the pill." Bankotsu said in his defense.

"Guys this isn't the day to be doing this, we should be celebrating not trying to cause bodily harm." Naraku said to Sesshoumaru more than Bankotsu.

"Naraku go back inside." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Can't we talk about this later?" Bankotsu asked him.

"Later? When we get home I want you to pack your things and get out." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Both Naraku and Bankotsu eyes went wide. "You can't be serious?!" Bank yelled.

"Very." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"But I don't have a job!" Bankotsu yelled.

"Sounds like a personal problem." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Fine! Tell you what. I'll go pack my things now!" Bankotsu yelled and walked back inside the restaurant to get Hiten and Kikyou. Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku.

"I told you to go back inside." Sesshoumaru told him.

"You didn't have to kick him out. He is really the only one I have that is considered related to me though blood." Naraku told him.

"Naraku, I'm..."

"Save it." Naraku told him.

Naraku walked back inside. Inutaisho looked as Naraku came in and sat down. Bankotsu grabbed his car keys.

"I guess I'll be living in the streets, Naraku you can come with me it'll be like old times." he said to him.

Naraku looked at his older brother as Sesshoumaru came back in and sat down.

"Sesshoumaru how can you kick him out; he has no job!" Inutaisho bellowed.

"He got her pregnant let him find a way." he told him.

"Bankotsu you can stay with us till you get a job, since you're in college." Inutaisho said to him. Bankotsu looked at Sesshoumaru.

"You said I always could stay at the house, I'm not even seeing her anymore." Bankotsu said to him.

"Can't you at least give him a week to get a job?" Naraku pleaded.

"It's okay Naraku. I'll see you around." Bankotsu told him and left with Hiten and Kikyou. "Happy birthday Naraku, I'll call you tonight." Inutaisho said to him and left.

Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku. Naraku sat the menu on the table and stood up. "I'll be in the car. When you're ready to stop being an ass, I will talk to you." Naraku told him and left. Sesshoumaru sighed.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his eyes. He stood up and walked over to one of the waiters and ordered a pizza to go.

Naraku sat in the car messing with the radio stations. He started the car.

Sesshoumaru came out 30 minutes later and saw Naraku sitting in the driver's seat. He knocked on the window.

Naraku ignored him.

Sesshoumaru growled and walked over to the other side and got in on the passenger side.

"I know you're upset but I'm not going to let you kill us." Sesshoumaru told him.

"You had no right to kick him out. So he got Kikyou pregnant, what if it had been me that got a girl pregnant then what?" Naraku asked him.

"It's not the fact that he got some one pregnant, it's the fact hat he got Kikyou pregnant." Sesshoumaru told him as he put his seat belt on.

"What's so wrong with Kikyou?" Naraku asked him.

"She's a whore and I don't like her." Sesshoumaru answered as Naraku put his seat belt on.

"And what would you have done if I would have gotten Kikyou pregnant?" Naraku asked him as he pulled out of the parking lot. "We will talk about it tomorrow." Sesshoumaru told him.

Sesshoumaru looked around. They had made it home in one piece. "Come on let's go inside." Sesshoumaru said as he got out the car.

Naraku turned the car off and got out, closing the door. He followed Sesshoumaru inside the house. "Mr. Taisho, Bankotsu just moved out I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer your phone".

"I know he moved out Jaken, I kicked him out." He told him.

Jaken gulped. "Ah well good night then sir." He said and quickly left the room.

"I'm going to bed." Naraku said to him as he walked past him. Naraku went up to his bedroom and changed his clothes; he then locked his bedroom door.

Naraku turned out the lights and lay down in his bed. "Naraku, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sesshoumaru asked from the other side of the door. "You said earlier that we will talk tomorrow. Now I'm going to sleep. Good night." Naraku told him as he turned his back towards the door. "It's supposed to storm tonight." Sesshoumaru said, hoping that Naraku would open the door.

"I'll take my chances." Naraku said as he pulled the covers over his head.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed and walked to his room to get ready for bed. Sesshoumaru changed into his night clothes and lay down in bed.

Sesshoumaru soon fell asleep after a good twenty minutes.

Naraku was sleeping when it started to rain hard, and lighting. Naraku jumped up in bed and looked around the room. "Damn it I hate lighting." He said as he pulled the covers over his head.

Naraku fell out the bed when the lighting and thunder came booming.

He quickly ran over to his bedroom door and unlocked it. _"He's going to throw this in my face." _he said to himself as he walked down the long hallway. He made it to Sesshoumaru's bedroom door, opened it, slowly crept inside, walked over to the bed and climbed in.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he felt Naraku cuddle up next to him. Naraku laid his head on Sesshoumaru's chest and Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around him. "Damn, I'm 16 years old! I shouldn't be scared of lighting." Naraku thought to himself. "But he is pretty warm." Naraku said to himself as he nuzzled into Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Mmm..." Sesshoumaru growled low in his chest.

"I'm still mad at you so don't you get any ideas." Naraku told him.

"Of course," Sesshoumaru said to him and kissed him on the forehead.

Sesshoumaru was woken up to the sound of something like a motor saw. He looked over and saw that Naraku was snoring. "Since when does he snore?" He said to himself as he unwrapped himself from Naraku and sat up in the bed.

Sesshoumaru poked Naraku in his side. Naraku swatted the hand away as he pulled the covers over his head. "Naraku wake up we need to talk." Sesshoumaru ordered. Naraku opened his eyes and pulled the covers down. "Talk about what?" Naraku asked him as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Your brother." he said to him.

"Are you going to let him move back in?" Naraku asked him.

"No but I _will _find him a job; and to answer your other question, if you would have gotten her pregnant… I would have had you neutered." he told him.

Naraku paled. "I'm going to go get ready for the day." He said as he got up off the bed.

"Not so fast." Sesshoumaru told him as he pulled Naraku in front of him. Sesshoumaru lifted up Naraku's shirt and kissed his belly button.

"That tickles." Naraku said as he wiggled. Sesshoumaru grabbed Naraku boxers and pulled them down. Sesshoumaru looked up at Naraku as he grabbed his member and began to stroke it.

Naraku watched Sesshoumaru's hand as it slid up and down his member making it harder and longer. "Don't stop." Naraku pleaded with him.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. Naraku brushed as his hips began to move against Sesshoumaru's hand. Sesshoumaru took his hand away, Making Naraku whimper.

"You want me to finish you?" Sesshoumaru teased.

Naraku rapidly, and without hesitation, nodded his head. Sesshoumaru smirked as he knelt down and lowered his head to engulf Naraku's length. "Ah..." Naraku cried out as Sesshoumaru's tongue swirled around the tip of his member, tasting it gently. Sesshoumaru then roughly engulfed it, biting with his fangs, as his other and went low to caress him.

"Mmm..." Naraku moaned as he placed his hands on the back of Sesshoumaru's head. Naraku twirled and entangled his fingers in Sesshoumaru long, silky, silver locks.

Sesshoumaru looked up at Naraku and winked at him. Naraku gasped as he felt one of Sesshoumaru's fingers enter him from behind. Naraku began to pant as Sesshoumaru quickened his pace, getting him to his release

Naraku head fell back. His hips bucking forward as he closed his eyes. As he announced his release to the heavens, his body shuddered.

He slowly opened his eyes. Sesshoumaru, now sitting up, swallowed all of Naraku's sweet milk.

"Wow that was better than when I do it myself." Naraku said to him.

Sesshoumaru kissed him on the lips "Where are you going?" Naraku asked as he caught his breath.

"To shower I need something else to sate my other hunger." Sesshoumaru told him as he walked into the bathroom.

"Would you like me to join you?" Naraku asked him.

"Of course…" Sesshoumaru told him. Naraku smirked to himself as he followed Sesshoumaru into the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru turned on the shower and took off his clothes and got in. Naraku took his boxers off and got in as well.

"Ouch hot!" Naraku half yelled. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he turned more of the cold water on.

Sesshoumaru washed Naraku's back. "Naraku you're very responsive." Sesshoumaru said to him. "Mmm, well I've never done anything like that before." he told him.

"I know, but don't worry, I'll teach you." Sesshoumaru promised as he kissed Naraku's neck.

"So do I move into your bedroom?" Naraku asked. Sesshoumaru didn't answer him.

He smirked as he sniffed the air. Naraku was coming into his first heat.

"I think I'll leave that up to you, seeing as you're coming into your first heat." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku dropped the sponge. "What the heck is a heat?" Naraku asked him. Sesshoumaru grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Naraku got out of the shower and Sesshoumaru grabbed a towel and dried Naraku's body off.

Sesshoumaru followed Naraku into his room and Naraku sat on his bed. Sesshoumaru walked over to Naraku's closet and picked out what he wanted Naraku to wear for the day. "Put this on." Sesshoumaru told Naraku as he handed him a pair of pants and a white tee shirt.

Naraku put the clothes on and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Okay I'm dressed… Now what," Naraku asked him.

"I'm going to get dressed and then I will meet you downstairs for breakfast." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Are you going to explain to me about what this heat is? Will it kill me?" he panickly asked Sesshoumaru. "No it'll make you more submissive." Sesshoumaru said to him and left his bedroom to get dressed himself.

_"Great...Just what I need to be...More submissive...I'm in trouble_." Naraku thought to himself.

Naraku put his socks and shoes on and walked down stairs and into the kitchen where he sat down at the table and waited for his father.

* * *

Sesshoumaru left his room and walked down stairs and sat down next to Naraku at the head of the table. One of the maids set a large fruit platter on the table along with a cup of hot coffee for Sesshoumaru and a glass of cold chocolate milk for Naraku.

"I don't need milk any more." He told the maid.

"You're dismissed." Sesshoumaru told the maid." Matter of fact, you're all dismissed. Take the rest of the weekend off." Sesshoumaru told them.

Naraku choked on the grape that he was eating. "The _whole _weekend…?" Naraku asked as he watched the workers walk out of the house. ."D-don't you have calls to make? Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" Naraku asked himself more than Sesshoumaru.

"I like to stay a virgin a little longer." Naraku said to him.

Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Naraku asked him.

"You will be coming to me at your peak." Sesshoumaru told him and popped a cherry in his mouth. "Uh, I was wondering if I could go and see Bankotsu." Naraku told him.

"Give Bankotsu a few days on his own, and we will both go see him." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku finished his breakfast without further questioning.

Sesshoumaru made some calls to ensure Bankotsu would be able to support the baby.

Naraku was looking through his school papers when he saw two things that were going to get him killed. One: tomorrow was a parent's meeting and two: he had forgotten about the class trip. "Ok maybe he'll just ground me, seeing as my smile doesn't work anymore." Naraku said aloud as he grabbed the two pieces of paper and took them back downstairs to show them to Sesshoumaru who was now drinking his second cup of coffee.

"Hey, I need you to sign these for me." Naraku said as he placed the papers in front of Sesshoumaru, with the field trip form on top. "Get me a pen" Sesshoumaru told him as he began to look at the field trip form. Naraku walked into Sesshoumaru's study and got him a pen and walked back down into the kitchen where Sesshoumaru was sitting and handed him the pen

"What's the parent meeting for?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I don't know. They just want to speak to you." Naraku told him.

"Okay, but if you got in trouble then I'm going to spank you again." Sesshoumaru told him as he signed the papers. "You know that you have only started spanking me since that first kiss." Naraku told him.

"Would you like another form of punishment?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No." Naraku quickly said. Naraku took the papers. "Well I'll leave you to your coffee, would you like me to run some errands for you… wash the cars… clean the pool." Naraku asked him.

"Why are you suddenly asking to do the chores that I asked you to do last month and you didn't do?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No- no reason I just want to be helpful, not like I did anything at school; know what, I think I'll go and get started on those cars. You don't even have to pay me." Naraku told him and quickly ran out of the house.

_"Um__…__ he's hiding something."_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he finished off his coffee. "Maybe I should get a paddle made for him?" Sesshoumaru asked himself as he looked at the phone.

Sesshoumaru smiled and picked up the phone.

After Sesshoumaru made his call he walked out side to see what Naraku was doing. _"Must be something that he is regretting...he's actually washing the cars." _Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he snuck up behind Naraku.

Sesshoumaru blew in Naraku's ear, making Naraku splash him in the face with the water hose. "Oops." Naraku said as he turned the hose off and looked at a soaking wet Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry about that I'll get you a towel." Naraku said to him.

"No need why don't you tell me what you did?" Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I didn't do anything just forgot about the meeting and the trip." Naraku said to him.

"Okay well you can stay after school I'll bring you home after my talk with your teachers. " He told him.

"About that, they might tell you I talk in class." Naraku told him.

"Is that all?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yeah…" Naraku said to him and went back to washing the cars.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I'm having a paddle made for you." Sesshoumaru calmly told him.

"You're what!?!?" Naraku half yelled as he turned around to look at Sesshoumaru.

"You heard me." Sesshoumaru answered.

"For what," Naraku asked him, afraid of the answer.

"You'll find out soon enough...depending on how tomorrow goes." Sesshoumaru told him as he ran one of his claws down Naraku's side.

Naraku, groaned as he felt Sesshoumaru's claw, then looked at him. "You won't embarrass me in front of my teachers will you?" Naraku asked him.

"No, seeing as you have nothing to hide it should be like all your previous teacher meetings… right?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Right…" Naraku said as he finished the cars.

"Good because you do remember what I did to your brother when I found out he cut school the whole day to go to that amusement park…right?" Sesshoumaru reminded him. Naraku gulped and nodded his head. Sesshoumaru smiled at him and walked away.

The next day at school, Naraku went to his classes as usual.

When it came time for the parent teacher meeting though, Naraku was no where to be found. "I'm going to hide in here for now; maybe even until I turn 21." Naraku said to himself as he hid in the janitor's closet "It sure does stink in here." Naraku said as he sat down on the floor.

"Mr. Taisho good to see you again," One of Naraku's teachers said.

"Good to see you as well. Tell me, how is Naraku doing? The rest of his teachers seem to have nothing but good things to say." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Well, Naraku is a really good kid but he has failed the last couple of tests I have given. He told me that you were busy with work and his brother is at college so he's unable to help him." She said.

Sesshoumaru growled. "I see my, youngest is a liar. Had I known, I would have helped him as would his brother. Do you know where he is?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Well, he was in here for last period. He might be at his locker" The teacher told him.

"No, here I am." Naraku said as he walked into the room.

"If we are done here, I wish to take my son home and talk with him." Sesshoumaru told the teacher as he looked at Naraku.

"See you tomorrow Naraku." The teacher told him. Naraku sighed and walked out of the room. Sesshoumaru nodded at the teacher and followed Naraku. They walked to the car, got in, and drove home in silence.

Once they got home, Naraku and Sesshoumaru walked into the house. Sesshoumaru locked the front door.

"Follow me." Sesshoumaru told Naraku in a deadly tone. Naraku followed Sesshoumaru into his study. Sesshoumaru closed and locked the door.

"You lied to me I asked you what you did. You told me nothing, yet I find out today that you failed two tests!, And you lied to the teacher and told her I was too busy as was Bankotsu to help you?!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him. "Two F's, what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, please don't kill me, the tests were too hard." Naraku told him as he looked at the window hoping he could jump out of it.

"You think you're fast enough to make it to the window?" Sesshoumaru asked him as if reading his thoughts.

"Well, now I don't." Naraku said to himself more then to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru crossly looked at Naraku. "Why would you lie to me about this?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he sat down in his chair.

"Because I didn't want to disappoint you…" Naraku told him.

"Some thing like this would never disappoint me, but you lying to me...well that's a whole other damn story." Sesshoumaru told him as he rummaged through the desk drawers.

"What are you looking for?" Naraku asked him as he walked over to him.

"Your paddle..." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Pa-Paddle wait I'm sorry, can't you just ground me?" Naraku asked him as Sesshoumaru pulled the paddle out the drawer. The paddle was very big. "Oh god I'm going to die…" Naraku said, as Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to him.

The doorbell rang. "Oh thank god." Naraku sighed with relief. "I'll get it" Naraku said as he unlocked the door and ran out of the study to answer the door. "Koga, what are you doing here?" Naraku asked him as Sesshoumaru came out the study.

"I came to see your dad." Koga told him. Naraku hugged Koga.

"Well I have homework, tons of home work to do so I'll be in my room." Naraku said and ran up to his room.

_"I'm going to get him later."_ Sesshoumaru said to himself. Sesshoumaru walked over to Koga as Koga closed the door. "Did I interrupt something?" Koga asked Sesshoumaru.

"I was about to punish him. He failed two tests and hid it from me." Sesshoumaru told him.

"No wonder he hugged me." Koga said to himself more than to Sesshoumaru.

"Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Right, did you agree to this field trip?" Koga asked.

"What field trip?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Jewel Academy..." Koga told him.

"That's what I signed, then yes." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Okay then… well now that that's… over." Koga said.

Sesshoumaru looked at the stairs. "Well I'm going to and take Ayame out." Koga told him

"Have fun." Sesshoumaru replied.

Naraku was in his room doing his homework. He called Bankotsu on his cell phone. "Bank, help me… Dad is going to kill me I failed my last two tests and now I'm not going to be able to sit for a week, help me." Naraku pleaded with him.

"Sorry Bro that is something you're going to have to deal with." Bankotsu told him.

"That's so not fair!" Naraku half yelled into the phone as Sesshoumaru walked into his room. "Get off the phone." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"I love you Bankotsu." Naraku said and hung up the phone. "Tell you what, I'm going to go use the bathroom, I will meet you in your study in a few minutes." Naraku told him.

"Liar..." Sesshoumaru said as he closed and locked the door.

"Your paddle… what about your paddle…?" Naraku asked him as he backed away from him.

"I'll use my hand." Sesshoumaru told him as he began to roll up his sleeves. Naraku hits his knees. "Daddy… Please don't beat me!" Naraku begged as he looked up at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "Get up." He ordered. Naraku shook his head no. Sesshoumaru bent don't to him. "You know what, I'm not going to beat you." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Say what?" Naraku said.

"Yes Koga just told me something that I had forgotten about so I guess you're off the hook; I want you to enjoy your field trip." Sesshoumaru said to him as he stood back up.

"Serious you're not going to beat me?" Naraku asked him.

"No you're 16 I'll let it go this time, so have fun on your class trip tomorrow." Sesshoumaru told him. Naraku stood up and looked at him. "Great just wish I knew where they were taking us on the class trip." He told him.

"I'm sure you'll find out tomorrow, when you're done with your homework come down. Dinner should be ready by then." Sesshoumaru told him.

"That was weird." Naraku said as he went back to his home work.

Once Naraku was done with his home work, he left his room and walked down stairs.

"I'll call you later on tonight." Sesshoumaru said to someone on the phone and hung up.

Naraku and Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen and sat down. "Who was that on the phone?" Naraku asked him. "No one important…" Sesshoumaru told him in a toneless voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Naraku walked into his school and walked into his classroom. "Hey Naraku..." Kyo said to him.

The two had become best friends when Naraku had been enrolled into Jewel Academy. Some older boys had picked on Naraku and Kyo stepped into help him. Kyo had greenish blue eyes, and reddish brown hair. He was taller than Naraku by a few inches.

"Hey Kyo…" Naraku said as he sat down at his desk.

"What's wrong you don't look like you got much sleep…" Kyo said to him.

"I didn't my dad found out I failed two of my tests." Naraku told him.

"Sorry dude." Kyo said to him.

"Well least he's letting you go on this trip." Kyo told him as he sat down in the desk next to his.

"Yeah I know I just wish they would have told us where they were taking us." Naraku said to him.

"Probably some museum..." Kyo said as the teacher came into the room.

"Good morning class we will be leaving in a few minutes for our trip." she said to them.

Naraku sighed.

"Hey cheer up it'll be fun." Kyo said to him.

Naraku grabbed his things and followed the class out to the bus. He sat in the back with Kyo and some other friends.

"Wake me when we get there." Naraku told Kyo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in the board room with Koga and some of the other executives. "The students from Jewel Academy will be here shortly. I had my secretary type up an agenda for them. My son will be in my group." Sesshoumaru told them.

"Wow we don't even get this type of lunch." Koga said as he looked at what the students were getting for lunch.

"We're not Sesshoumaru's baby." Miroku said to Koga.

Koga smirked but stopped when he saw the look on Sesshoumaru's face.

"What? Naraku is the baby...he's the youngest of your sons." Koga told him and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Is the meeting over?" Miroku asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, you guys can go back to work." Sesshoumaru told them.

Miroku and the other executives left the room and Sesshoumaru walked back to his office.

The school bus arrived at Taisho, Corp. Kyo nudged Naraku on the shoulder. Naraku opened his eyes and yawned.

"Where here." Kyo said to him.

Naraku looked out the window and paled. "Oh no not here…" Naraku said as he looked at the building.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked him as they got off the bus.

"This is my dad's job, this is the field trip?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah how cool is this." Kyo said as they walked in the building with the rest of the students. "Kill me now." Naraku said as Koga greeted them.

Koga smiled when he saw Naraku try to hide.

"Naraku, it's good to see you." Koga told him. Naraku looked away from him. "Your father is looking forward to seeing you and your class in the board room in five minutes so let's hurry up and get up there." Koga told him as he grabbed his hand.

_"Why my life?"_Naraku asked himself over and over again until him and his class reached the board room. "No wonder he let me off so easily last night." Naraku thought to him as the class stopped in front of Sesshoumaru.

Naraku snatched his hand away and hid behind Kyo. "Good morning." Sesshoumaru said to them. "Good morning, Mr. Taisho." The students said.

Sesshoumaru looked them over. "Today I will be splitting you up in groups of three." Sesshoumaru said to them.

"This is my vice president Mr. Tomo." Sesshoumaru said as he pointed to Koga. "This is Mr. Tory." He said as he introduced Miroku.

Naraku sighed. "Anyway since some of you seem bored..." Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to Naraku.

"I will be taking my group and leave the rest up to Mr. Tomo and Mr. Tory." he said.

"In my group will be Naraku Taisho, Kyo Koike, and Jakotsu Mourao." Sesshoumaru said.

"Why can't I be with Koga?!?!?!?" Naraku whined. Sesshoumaru stepped on his foot.

"Okay! Geez old man! Learn to take a joke." Naraku told him.

"This way please." Sesshoumaru told him as he grabbed Naraku's hand. Naraku grabbed Kyo by the arm and in return, Kyo grabbed Jakotsu by the hair.

"I'm coming! Owww! Let go!!!" Jakotsu half yelled as Kyo pulled his hair. Kyo let go of Jakotsu's hair.

The three boys took a seat in Sesshoumaru's office. Naraku looked at Kyo, and Kyo looked at Jakotsu. "So what are you going to have us do, Mr. Taisho?" Naraku asked him.

"Do you think because I am at work that I won't embarrass you in front of your friends and classmates?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Kyo looked at Naraku. "I was just being professional." Naraku said to him.

Sesshoumaru smiled. He picked up his phone. "Kyo, Jakotsu please go with my secretary for a few minutes, I need to have a talk with Naraku in private." Sesshoumaru told them. Kyo and Jakotsu nodded their heads and left the room.

_

* * *

_ Naraku thought to himself as he watched the door close in slow motion. 

"Naraku, lock the door and come here." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Here?" Naraku asked him.

"There are no cameras." Sesshoumaru told him. Naraku sighed and got up.

He walked over to the door and locked it. "You only sent them away for a few minutes." Naraku told Sesshoumaru as he walked over to him. Sesshoumaru pulled Naraku into his lap, and Naraku quickly noticed something hard.

Naraku's eyes went wide. "We can't do that." Naraku said to him.

"Now you see why I didn't punish you last night." Sesshoumaru told him.

Sesshoumaru kissed Naraku on his neck. Naraku bit his lip, while Sesshoumaru unzipped Naraku's pants. "Stay still." Sesshoumaru said to him as he stroked Naraku's member. Naraku held back the moan that wanted to escape his lips.

Naraku leaned his head back on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and Sesshoumaru kissed him hungry on the lips. Sesshoumaru continued to stroke Naraku's bare member, getting it hard.

"It would suck...if someone was to...knock on the door...wanting in." Naraku said in between breaths. Sesshoumaru smirked. "Be quiet." Sesshoumaru told him and picked up the phone.

"Hold all calls and meetings, I have to teach my son a lesson." Sesshoumaru told his receptionist and hung up.

"I need to come." Naraku panted.

"Not until I say so." Sesshoumaru said to him as he kissed him again. Naraku whimpered.

He wanted his release And Sesshoumaru wouldn't let him.

"It's good to prolong the pleasure". Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Why do you have to torture me?" Naraku asked him.

"It's better than what I had planned for you last night." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku spilled his seed on Sesshoumaru's hand.

"I see that you can't last for anything." Sesshoumaru teased.

"Sorry." Naraku apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It will take some time." Sesshoumaru told him as he licked his hand clean.

"So what where you going to do to me last night?" Naraku asked him as he stood up.

"You may never know." Sesshoumaru told him and picked up the phone.

"They can come back in now." Sesshoumaru told his receptionist and hung up. Naraku unlocked the door and fixed his pants.

Kyo walked back in the room as did Jakotsu. "Mr. Taisho how does one own a company like this?" Kyo asked Sesshoumaru.

"College and plenty of confidence; and it doesn't hurt to have a dad who will help you." Sesshoumaru told him.

"My dad wants me to be a doctor." Kyo said.

"I think you should do what you want." Sesshoumaru told him.

"See Naraku, I told you your dad was cool." Kyo began, and before Naraku could stop him, "Naraku wants to be an erotic dancer." Kyo said.

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru he didn't look pleased

"Heh… that was a joke..." Naraku said to him.

Sesshoumaru then grinned, which caused Naraku to gulp. "Hey guys, it's time to get back to school and get ready to go home for the rest of the day." Miroku told them.

"Thank the heavens! See you at home dad!" Naraku said and grabbed Kyo and Jakotsu and ran out the room.

"Why did you tell him that it was a joke?" Kyo asked Naraku as they got back on the bus.

"You were dropped on your head weren't you?" Naraku asked him.

"If I was, it would explain a lot of things...why?" Kyo responded.

"Never mind…" Naraku said as they sat down.

"You know you never fed your three." Koga said as he sat down next to Miroku in Sesshoumaru's office.

"I'm sure when I get home the three of them will be eating." Sesshoumaru told him.

"It's hard to believe Naraku is 16, I remember when he first came here, he was so shy, now he has friends and everything, and soon he'll be leaving his daddy like Bankotsu did, oh correction Bank was kicked out." Koga said.

"Naraku will not be getting anyone pregnant." Sesshoumaru said to them.

"How do you know?" Miroku said.

"Yeah he could have someone and you just don't know." Koga told him.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "Don't you think I would smell it?" Sesshoumaru asked him in a dangerous tone.

Koga gulped. I'm going back to my office and finish doing what I was doing early...before the kids showed up." Koga told him and left. Sesshoumaru stood up and grabbed his things, walking out of his office and out of the building.

Sesshoumaru got into his car and left the parking lot.

* * *

Naraku, Kyo and Jakotsu were in the game room playing video games when Sesshoumaru walked into the house. "Welcome home Mr. Taisho." Jaken greeted him. "Naraku and his friends are in the game room." Jaken told him.

Sesshoumaru walked passed him and went into the kitchen; he opened the fridge to see all his food gone except for a carton of milk.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru yelled. The short man came into the kitchen shaking.

"I'm sorry sir they ate all the food." Jaken told him.

Sesshoumaru closed the door and turned around to face Jaken. He reached in his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Go to the store and get some more food." Sesshoumaru told him and handed him some money.

"Yes sir." Jaken said.

"Is there anything special that you would like?" Jaken asked him.

"No, just get the usual." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Yes sir." Jaken said and left the house.

"Okay, I'll see you two at school tomorrow." Naraku said to Kyo and Jakotsu as they walked to the front door.

"Later." They said and walked out the door. Naraku closed the door and sighed. He then turned to face the kitchen. "When did you get here?" Naraku asked him.

"A few minutes ago; I was going to get something to eat, but found the fridge empty." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Oh that, yeah sorry." Naraku apologized.

"Well I better go do that homework." Naraku told him.

"Naraku how long have you wanted to be a dancer?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he walked out the kitchen.

"That was a joke I wasn't really going to do that, we were talking about different careers, and I just said it might be fun." he told him.

"Oh … thanks for not embarrassing me on my trip." Naraku said to him.

"You left just moments before I was going to embarrass you, so I will just have to come to your school tomorrow and do it." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Would you really do that to me?" Naraku asked him. Sesshoumaru smirked. _"Oh god, I'm going to have to change schools after tomorrow._" Naraku thought to himself.

"Naraku, since you were considering becoming a dancer, you will dance for me tonight." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I think not." Naraku told him.

"Are you telling me no again?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No, I mean yes that is just something that I won't do, so you can ground me, forbid me from eating or whatever but there is no way I will be dancing for you or anyone else." Naraku told him in a determined voice. "You're just trying to take my virginity, and that's not happening." Naraku told him. He then walked passed him, sat down on the sofa, and turned the TV on.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but laugh. Naraku looked at him.

Sesshoumaru's cell phone began to ring. Sesshoumaru picked up his phone. "Taisho." Sesshoumaru said into the phone. Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku. "I'll call you back later tonight." Sesshoumaru said into the phone and hung up. "Who was that?" Naraku asked him.

"Wrong number," Sesshoumaru told him and walked away from him.

Naraku walked into the kitchen a little later after Jaken returned from the store. Naraku walked over to Sesshoumaru and sat down beside him. He laid his head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru ignored him.

"I'm sorry." Naraku said to him. Sesshoumaru continued to ignore him as he ate. Naraku whimpered and rubbed his nose against Sesshoumaru's neck. "I just don't want to dance; I'll do anything else you want." Naraku told him.

"Anything?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, anything." Naraku answered.

"Then I do believe that we can work something out." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Okay, I'll do anything for you." Naraku told him.

"You can start by cleaning the pool." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku paled. "The whole pool," He asked him.

"The whole pool," Sesshoumaru responded. "And when you're done with that I want you to wash the cars." Sesshoumaru told him.

"What; I did that already or don't you remember?" Naraku asked him.

"And you didn't do a good job on them." Sesshoumaru told him

. "Fine... I'll get started now." Naraku told him. "Treats me like I'm some servant," Naraku grumbled as he went outside to begin cleaning the pool.

While Naraku was cleaning the pool, the door bell rang. Sesshoumaru went and answered the door.

"Hello Father." Bankotsu said to him.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Thank you for getting me the job." He told him.

"You're welcome." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Can I come in?" he asked him. Sesshoumaru let him.

"Where's Naraku?" Bankotsu asked him.

"Cleaning the pool." he told him.

"Can I ask you something?" Bankotsu said as he walked over to the sofa.

"Ask me anything you want." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Will you accept this baby?" Bankotsu asked Sesshoumaru.

"If it is indeed yours, then I will treat it like my grandchild, but the mother is another story." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Kikyou and I don't really have a relationship; we aren't seeing each other like that anymore." Bankotsu told him.

"Oh and why is that?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I'm dating her cousin." Bankotsu told him.

"Oh, what's her name?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Kagome," Bankotsu told him.

"Are you going to get her pregnant too?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Kikyou told me that she was on birth control." Bankotsu told him.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Make sure this time." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Actually she's in the car. Be right back." Bankotsu said and ran out the door to get her before his dad could protest.

Naraku came in the house with out his shirt on.

"Done already?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yes." Naraku told him

"Good because your brother is here." Sesshoumaru told him as Bankotsu came in with Kagome. She had long black hair and light blue eyes, she wore a pair of jean and a top that said Kiss me. Naraku looked at her.

"Dad, Naraku this Kagome." he said to them

"Hello Mr. Tashio it's a pleasure to meet you, as well as you Naraku." Kagome said to them. "Bank has told me a lot about you two." she said.

Naraku began to drool.

"Well, we will stop by later. Right now were going to the movies." Bankotsu told him and left with Kagome.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Naraku. "Let me get you a towel." Sesshoumaru told him. Naraku blinked.

"You're drooling." Sesshoumaru told him.

"You don't have room to speak; you look like you were drooling too." Naraku told him. Sesshoumaru smirked.


	9. Old Lover

Old Lover

Naraku sat in his class looking around the room; class was boring. His mind wasn't on class work; his mind was on a certain tall silver haired male. _All we've done is kiss, but he did say I would end up coming to him." _Naraku thought to himself.

Kyo looked at his best friend. "Naraku what's wrong?" Kyo asked him.

Naraku looked at him. "What?" Naraku asked.

"You're spacing out and drooling." Kyo said to him

Naraku wiped his mouth. "I was just thinking about someone that's all." Naraku said as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Spring break is this Friday what are you going to do?" Kyo asked Naraku.

"I have no clue." Naraku answered.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was sitting in a restaurant waiting for his meal when a man with long, jet black hair walked in and sat in the seat across from him. Sesshoumaru sighed when he saw who it was; this was not what he needed. "Gatenmaru…" Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru how I've missed you, you've been hiding from me." Gatenmaru said as he took his sunglasses off. Sesshoumaru looked into those light brown eyes. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I thought that was obvious." Gatenmaru said to him.

"I am not going to sleep with you." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Oh is that why you keep saying you'll call me later every time I call your home?" Gatenmaru asked him.

"That and I 'm seeing someone." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Oh… who," He asked as the waiter came back with Sesshoumaru's order.

"You don't know him." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Well long as it's not Koga." Gatenmaru said to him.

"No, but Koga and I are still good friends." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Pity..." Gatenmaru said as he took one of Sesshoumaru's fries.

"Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"As I said earlier isn't that obvious?" he asked him.

"Again, I'm not sleeping with you." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Really so your new lover is pleasing you the way you like to be pleased?" Gatenmaru asked him as he placed his hand over Sesshoumaru's.

"That's none of your business." Sesshoumaru told him as he snatched his hand away from him.

"Oh don't be that way Sesshou." Gatenmaru cooed.

"I don't need you here." Sesshoumaru hissed at him.

"Well I'm not going anywhere for sometime, so I'll be calling on you." Gatenmaru said to him as he stood up. He bent down in front of Sesshoumaru and kissed him on his lips. Gatenmaru deepened the kiss, not caring at who was looking. He pulled away and looked into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru's cheeks were a light shade of pink.

"Mmm, you taste as good I remember." Gatenmaru told him, before kissing him on his lips again and walking out of the restaurant.

Sesshoumaru-grabbed the napkin and wiped his lips. This is not what he needed, Gatenmaru was his first lover, and he taught him everything he knew about making love.

Sesshoumaru looked at his food, he wasn't hungry now; he always became self conscious of his looks whenever Gatenmaru was around.

He paid for the food and had it to go. He would give it to Naraku.

Sesshoumaru went back to his office. He placed the un-eaten food in his fridge. Koga knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Hey, you're back early." Koga said as he sat down.

"Yeah, I saw someone from my past." He told Koga as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Oh? Who…" Koga asked him.

"Gatenmaru..." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Wow, wasn't he the one that taught you how to do that thing with your tongue?" Koga asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

"Why did we end it again?" Koga asked him.

"You were getting on my nerves." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Everyone gets on your nerves that didn't stop you from messing with Miroku, and all the rest." Koga reminded him.

"Get out." Sesshoumaru growled out.

Koga smiled at him. "Aww what's the matter Gatenmaru upset you?" Koga teased.

Sesshoumaru growled louder. "Okay, I'm going." Koga said to him and left.

Sesshoumaru decided to leave work early. He was tired of seeing his exes. He grabbed his keys and leftover food and left his office and took the elevator down to the garage. He walked over to his black Escalade, opened the door and got in. Starting the car, the radio came on blaring. Apparently Naraku had been messing with the radio again. Sesshoumaru sighed and turned the volume down. Sesshoumaru drove off, happy to be going home.

Naraku was finishing up the last of his homework, getting ready to go on spring break. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself an apple, biting into it. He was busy eating it when Sesshoumaru came in the house.

When Sesshoumaru closed the front door, he saw Naraku's books on the couch. He threw his keys on the coffee table.

He then proceeded to the kitchen with the lunch he didn't eat. He stopped when he saw Naraku busy eating the apple, his eyes glazed over as he watched the juice from the apple dribble down Naraku's chin.

Sesshoumaru walked over to him, Naraku was too busy eating to notice Sesshoumaru behind him. Sesshoumaru pressed his body against Naraku and kissed him on his neck. Naraku went stiff.

"Y…your home..." Naraku whispered

"I am." Sesshoumaru said as he turned Naraku around to face him. Sesshoumaru licked his lips; he took the apple out of Naraku's hand and placed it on the counter top.

Naraku smelt intoxicating; it was the combination of precious wood and spices.

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru. "What about the helpers?" Naraku asked him.

"Then meet me upstairs in 10 minutes." Sesshoumaru told him before licking Naraku's chin, disappearing quickly. "What the heck was that about I thought he said I would be coming to him?" Naraku said aloud.

Naraku picked his apple back up and walked back into the other room where his books were. He closed his books up and placed them back in his bag. He grabbed his bag and went up the stairs with the apple still in his mouth.

Naraku walked into his bedroom and placed his bag on the floor, he then walked down the hall to Sesshoumaru's bedroom door.

The door was half open; Naraku walked in and saw Sesshoumaru lying down on the bed.

Sesshoumaru sat up in the bed. "Lock the door and come over here." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku nodded his head, and walked over to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru took the apple from out of Naraku's mouth. .

"I have a better use for your mouth." Sesshoumaru said as he pulled Naraku down on top of him.

Naraku looked into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. "You said I would come to you at my peak, what's changed?" Naraku asked him.

"I love you Naraku." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku smiled down at Sesshoumaru. In Truth Sesshoumaru had wanted to wait till Naraku was at his peak but seeing Gatenmaru had done something to him.

Sesshoumaru ran his hand through Naraku's hair. Sesshoumaru began to remove Naraku's clothes.

Naraku's clothes were thrown to the floor he was left in only his boxers. Sesshoumaru was still in his clothes.

Sesshoumaru rolled Naraku so that he was now on the bottom. Sesshoumaru began to rub his hands over Naraku's body, feeling the muscles against his hand, Naraku shivered at his touch. Sesshoumaru bent down and kissed Naraku's nipples. Naraku kept his eyes on Sesshoumaru. .

He moaned as Sesshoumaru took his nipple into his mouth, Sesshoumaru growled lightly.

Sesshoumaru sucked and circled the nipple with his tongue. Naraku arched his back, making Sesshoumaru smirk; he was just getting started. .

"Mmm…" Was all Naraku was able to say.

Sesshoumaru moved his body further down Naraku's where he looked at the arousal Naraku was sporting, Sesshoumaru removed Naraku's boxers.

Sesshoumaru stopped what he was doing and removed his own clothes.

The two began kissing both tongues battling for dominance.

"Please." Naraku said to him as Sesshoumaru's hand wrapped around his cock.

"Please what?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he moved his claws up and down over Naraku's growing erection.

"Please don't stop." Naraku begged him.

Sesshoumaru moved further down Naraku's young body, Sesshoumaru was getting hard just from Naraku's intoxicating scent.

Naraku whimpered when Sesshoumaru stopped, he grabbed Naraku's legs and placed them around his waist.

"Relax for me." Sesshoumaru said gently to him, he knew it was going to hurt his young love but it had to be done he grabbed the tube of lubrication and rubbed it on his cock, hoping it would help with the pain that was to come.

Naraku whimpered. "I'm sorry I'll be as gentle as I can." Sesshoumaru said before him thrust into Naraku.

Naraku let out a loud, piercing scream as Sesshoumaru broke though. He hated hearing Naraku scream. He became still inside of him, and waited for Naraku to get use to him.

Naraku looked up at him and nodded his head for Sesshoumaru to continue. Naraku held back the tears; Sesshoumaru bent down and kissed Naraku on his lips. "You ok?" Sesshoumaru asked him. Naraku touched his face running his hands over Sesshoumaru's purple stripes.

He began to thrust harder into Naraku, causing Naraku to gasp and moan he was getting use to it.

Naraku, howled as Sesshoumaru hit his sweet spot. Naraku began to move his body. The more Sesshoumaru hit that special spot.

"Ahhh!" Naraku yelled as Sesshoumaru began to go faster and harder.

Sesshoumaru licked, Naraku's neck, Naraku wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru's neck.

Sesshoumaru then grabbed Naraku's cock and began to stroke it. Naraku arched his hips wanting more of the pleasure. Sesshoumaru was giving him.

"Don't stop. I want more." He said panting." I want to cum." Naraku whined.

Sesshoumaru smirked but stroked Naraku up and down. Naraku cried out as Sesshoumaru slammed into him.

"Ahhh ... Sesshoumaru." Naraku cried out.

He would let Naraku have his pleasure first then his own. Naraku's body tensed, he was close to his release; he threw his head back as Sesshoumaru continued to stroke him.

Naraku howled when he came hard all over Sesshoumaru's hand, Sesshoumaru continued to stroke him to he released all of his seed.

Sesshoumaru licked his hand clean. Sesshoumaru smirked down at Naraku, whose face was flushed.

"My turn" Sesshoumaru said as he thrust harder into Naraku who still had yet to come down from his pleasure high. He groaned at the feel of being inside of Naraku, he rocked back and forth, his body became tense. Sesshoumaru pounded into him harder and fiercer, into him harder once, twice, and then one more time and he exploded. His warm, sticky seed shot into his hot depths and Sesshoumaru continued thrusting, until he emptied himself.

He slowly pulled out of Naraku. Both were exhausted. Sesshoumaru kissed Naraku atop his head.

He rolled off of Naraku, and pulled him close to him Naraku buried his head into Sesshoumaru's chest before falling asleep in each other's arms


	10. Love

Naraku awoke the next morning, his body was sore. He looked over at Sesshoumaru, who was still sleeping.

Naraku sat up in bed. Running a hand through his hair, he kissed Sesshoumaru on the lips and got out of bed. Naraku grabbed his clothes and walked over to the door, unlocked it and then walked out the bedroom to shower and change his clothes.

He put his clothes in the hamper and then walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Naraku stepped into the shower; he closed his eye as the hot water hit his body.

"_Last night was amazing; I guess I should be glad that there is no school today. Maybe I'll go down into the kitchen and fix us some breakfast."_ Naraku thought to himself as he showered.

When he was done with his shower, Naraku walked over to the sink and brushed his teeth; he wrapped a towel around his body and walked out the bathroom.

Once in his room, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and jeans. After putting them on, he grabbed a dark sweat shirt and put it on. He then pulled his long wavy dark hair into a ponytail.

He looked himself over in the mirror, satisfied with the results, before walking out of the bedroom.

He went downstairs to start breakfast for him and Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up.

Looking at the other side of the bed and finding Naraku no longer there, he sat up and looked for his new found lover.

Smelling fresh coffee, Sesshoumaru pulled the covers back and got out of the bed. He walked into the bathroom and cleaned his teeth. He then took a shower.

He came back out of the bathroom wearing a white bathrobe. When he sat down on the bed, he heard the bedroom door open. He sat back on the bed as Naraku walked in with the breakfast tray. Sesshoumaru licked his lips, as Naraku walked over to the bed with the tray. "Morning..." Naraku said to him as he placed the tray on the bed.

"Morning; I wasn't too pleased to see you not in the bed when I woke, up." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku sat down on the bed. "I know. I just wanted to make us breakfast." Naraku said to him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he picked up his cup of coffee.

"Just a little sore…" Naraku said to him.

"It won't hurt as much the next time." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku bit into the toast. Naraku cleared his throat. "I... Um how many lovers have you had?" Naraku asked him.

"Seven," Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku chocked on his toast. "Seven!? That makes me eight!, what happens after you're done with me?" Naraku asked him.

"I am not getting rid of you. You're different from the rest." Sesshoumaru said to him as he placed the tray on the night stand. Sesshoumaru pulled Naraku to him. Naraku looked into his golden eyes. "I will never do to you what was done to me." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Sesshoumaru kissed Naraku on his full lips. Naraku kissed him back. Naraku moaned as Sesshoumaru slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Sesshoumaru pulled away from Naraku. "Who hurt you?" Naraku asked him.

"My first boyfriend… I was 17, he was 23. I was fresh out of high school and a freshman in college." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku looked at him as he spoke. "I met him at a party. It turns out he was a junior. We started talking nothing serious at first, then he kept pursuing me and I decided to go on one date with him, one thing led to another and I ended up moving in with him." Sesshoumaru told him.

"What did he do to you?" Naraku asked him

"Everything started out great he would always take me out, he taught me everything I knew about sex." He told him.

"Gatenmaru decided that after three months of being together that he didn't want me going out with friends." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Then what happened?" Naraku asked him.

"Gatenmaru was angry at me for defying him. He beat me, and raped me. " Sesshoumaru told him as he got off the bed. He walked over to the window and looked out it. "He beat me and raped me for four years, and I guess you're wondering why I stayed with him… When I look back on it, I think it was because I loved him in my own way." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Am I the first person you told this to?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes, my other lovers just know his name. That's all." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku got up off the bed and walked over to Sesshoumaru and wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru's waist, placing his head on Sesshoumaru's back.

"Thank you for telling me this." Naraku said to him.

"You're my lover, and you wanted to know." Sesshoumaru said to him as he turned around.

"What about the rest of your ex lovers?" Naraku asked him.

"They were wonderful; Miroku, Koga, Ryura, Renkotsu, Suikotsu and Hojo were good, but short relationships.

"Koga, Miroku?!" Naraku yelled.

"Yes, actually I was messing with Koga when I brought you two home." He told him.

"When did you have time to sleep with him?" Naraku asked him.

"After you two would go to sleep, I would leave and go over to his house." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku walked over to the bed and sat down. The phone rang and Naraku picked it up. "Hello." Naraku said.

"Can I speak to Mr. Tashio?" The man on the phone asked.

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru. He didn't seem to be in the mood to talk to anyone on the phone.

"He's busy right now." Naraku told him.

"I see… tell him I will be over later." The man told him and hung up.

"Who was that?" Sesshoumaru asked him

"He didn't say."

Sesshoumaru bent down and picked up the tray. "Come on let's go down stairs. Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Sesshoumaru, wait." Naraku said to him.

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at him. "What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked him

"We don't have to go downstairs. We can stay up here." Naraku said to him.

Sesshoumaru kissed Naraku on his lips. "I have some work to do Naraku; once I'm done I'll spend all my time with you." Sesshoumaru told him.

Sesshoumaru went down to his study and emailed off some important documents. He felt better telling Naraku about Gatenmaru.

When he finished sending off the last email, he stood up from the desk and walked out of the room.

Naraku was sitting on the sofa looking at TV. Sesshoumaru walked over to him and sat down beside him on the sofa.

Sesshoumaru pulled Naraku to him and kissed him on his lips. He pushed Naraku down on the sofa, unzipping his pants. He was getting ready to go down on Naraku when the door bell rang.

Sesshoumaru growled.

He looked down at Naraku, hating having to get up.

Naraku sat up and pulled his pants back up. Sesshoumaru straightened his clothes and answered the door.

Sesshoumaru opened the door. "Hello Koi." Gatenmaru said.

Sesshoumaru was at a loss for words. "What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I told you I would be seeing you soon, I even called but I was told you were busy." He said to Sesshoumaru. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Gatenmaru asked.

Naraku looked at the back of Sesshoumaru's back. "No, I'm not inviting you in." Sesshoumaru denied him.

"Really; Now I think you will, or do I have to remind you of what I will do to you." Gatenmaru said just loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, "Come in." He said. Gatenmaru walked in past Sesshoumaru; Sesshoumaru closed the door. Naraku looked as Gatenmaru walked in the house. Gatenmaru looked at him, "Who is this Koi?" Gatenmaru asked Sesshoumaru.

"My son…" Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Oh, when did you have time to get married?" Gatenmaru asked looking at Naraku.

"I never married. I adopted him and my other son, six years ago." He told him.

"You always were kind, that's what I love about you." Gatenmaru said to him.

Sesshoumaru moved away from Gatenmaru and walked over to Naraku and sat down next to him.

"Naraku would you leave us alone for a while," Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Why?" Naraku asked.

"I need to have a talk with him." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku looked at the other demon. He didn't like the way he was looking at him. "Ok. I'll be in the kitchen." Naraku told him and walked out the room.

* * *

Gatenmaru sat down beside Sesshoumaru. "You've done a fine job of raising him, I thought you said there were two." He said

"The other doesn't live here. He's in college." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Mmm, that's good, and why does he still live here?" He asked Sesshoumaru.

"He's still in high school." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Well send him out for a few hours, three at the most." He told Sesshoumaru.

"I told you I'm not sleeping with you." Sesshoumaru growled.

"I have no problem taking you in front of him. I was trying to be nice." He told Sesshoumaru.

"Or I could do to him what I did to Ryura." He reminded Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide. "I'll tell him to go over a friend's house." Sesshoumaru told him as he stood up.

"That's a good boy." Gatenmaru said, smirking.

Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen. "Is he gone?" Naraku asked him.

"No, I want you to go over to Kyo's house." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Why?" Naraku asked.

"I have to have a talk with him and I'd rather you not be here." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I'm not leaving." Naraku told him.

"Yes you're, even if I have to throw you out." Sesshoumaru growled.

Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru, "Fine you don't want me here, I'll go!" Naraku yelled and pushed pass him.

Glaring at Gatenmaru, Naraku walked out the door.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed as he walked back into the other room and looked at Gatenmaru who had taken his suit jacket off.

Gatenmaru closed the distance between them; he kissed Sesshoumaru hard on his lips.

Gatenmaru bit Sesshoumaru's bottom lip before breaking the kiss.

"Mmm, I missed you so much." Gatenmaru murmured.

Sesshoumaru face turned a light pink, "You missed me too, haven't you?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Then let's go up to your bedroom and get reacquainted." Gatenmaru told him, kissing his hand.

Sesshoumaru purred as Gatenmaru rubbed his ears, leading Sesshoumaru up to the bedroom. Gatenmaru smiled.

Once they reached the bedroom, he closed the door behind him.

"Undress..." Gatenmaru ordered.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "I told you I'm seeing someone." He said to Gatenmaru.

"I know what you said, but you and I both know that you'll give me what I want." Gatenmaru said to him.

Gatenmaru's patience was wearing thin.

He walked over to Sesshoumaru and pushed him down on the bed. Sesshoumaru growled and began fighting Gatenmaru, though Gatenmaru was stronger than he. Gatenmaru grabbed both of Sesshoumaru's hands with his, pinning them above his head; Sesshoumaru snarled at him.

"That's right, get angry, I love it when you fight me, a useless battle you know what's going to happen in the end." Gatenmaru growled.

* * *

Naraku went to see his grandfather. "Naraku what's wrong?" Inutaisho asked him.

"Nothing just had a disagreement with dad." He said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"I see… first time you two had a disagreement, isn't it?" Inutaisho asked him.

Naraku nodded his head. "Yes, you're his baby he's knows you'll soon be leaving him, going off to college." He said.

"I'm not going to leave him." Naraku said.

Inutaisho looked at him. "I think you should give him sometime to cool off and then go home." He said to Naraku.

Naraku looked at him. "You want me to go and check on him?" Inutaisho asked him.

"Yes." Naraku said.

"Okay stay here with Inuyasha, I'll be back in a few hours." Inutaisho said to him and left.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was struggling under Gatenmaru's grasp; Gatenmaru bent his head down and kissed Sesshoumaru on his neck. Gatenmaru began to unbutton Sesshoumaru's shirt.

Gatenmaru sat up and trailed his claws down, Sesshoumaru's chest. He bought his finger up to Sesshoumaru's mouth, tracing his bottom lip.

"Suck it." He said to Sesshoumaru, golden eyes looked at him as he opened his mouth, Sesshoumaru stopped when he heard the doorbell ring.

Gatenmaru growled. "Ignore it." He said to Sesshoumaru.

The phone rang. , Sesshoumaru looked at it. The answering machine came on. "Sesshoumaru if you're there open the door." Inutaisho said.

Sesshoumaru looked at Gatenmaru. "Hmm, seems daddy came to the rescue, I guess we'll have to continue this another time." Gatenmaru said to him. Gatenmaru kissed Sesshoumaru on his lips before getting off of him, walking over to the large bedroom window.

Sesshoumaru sat up and watched as Gatenmaru jumped out the window. Sesshoumaru buttoned his shirt back up and walked over to the window and locked it. He then walked down the stairs and opened the door for his dad.

"Sesshoumaru what is going on between you and Naraku?!" his dad yelled at him.

"Father we had a disagreement over something, and I plan to rectify that now, I assuming he's still at your house?" He asked him.

Inutaisho looked at his oldest son. He looked upset. "What's wrong Sesshoumaru, you look upset?" he said

"I...It's nothing, I just, I have to see Naraku." He told him as he grabbed his keys.

Inutaisho got back in his car; Sesshoumaru got in his own and followed his dad back to his house.

While driving there Sesshoumaru's mind was on what had just happened in his bedroom and what would have occurred if his dad hadn't come by.

When he got to his dads, house he parked the car and got out he walked in the house behind his dad, he walked further into the house to see Naraku talking to Izayoi.

Naraku looked up to see his lover; Sesshoumaru walked over to him and pulled him into his embrace. "I'm sorry." He said against his ear.

Naraku nodded his head. Inutaisho and Izayoi looked at the two, "Let's give them some privacy." Izayoi said as she led Inutaisho out of the room.

When they were gone, Sesshoumaru kissed Naraku against his lips. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Sesshoumaru said to him as he caressed Naraku's face.

"Are you ok?" Naraku asked him.

"I'm fine now." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Little did the two know there was a pair of eyes watching them...


	11. New love, Old love

It had been a week since the incident with Gatenmaru and Naraku was back in school.

"So how was your Spring break?" Kyo asked him.

"It was good, I guess." He said to Kyo.

"Just good?" Kyo asked him.

"Yeah I hung out with my dad and brother." Naraku said to him.

"I thought you were going to tell me you had some wild sex." Kyo said.

"Who had sex?" Jakotsu asked

"No one!" Naraku yelled.

"Touchy." Jakotsu cooed.

Naraku laid his head down on the table, he would be glad when this day was over. .

"You smell different." Kyo said to him.

Naraku groaned as Kyo sniffed him. "Get your damn cat nose away from me." Naraku said to him.

"Oooh, Naraku is in heat." Kyo teased.

"Can I be your first?" Kyo asked him.

Naraku lifted his head up and glared at him. "No, you can't be my first." Naraku said to him.

"Please? We can go over to my house, tell your dad we're studying." He said to him.

"I don't see him buying that seeing as I hardly study now." Naraku reminded him.

* * *

The school bell rang.

Naraku walked to his locker and grabbed his books before walking out of the school.

"Hey Naraku..." Bankotsu said as he walked over to him.

"Bank, what are you doing here?" Naraku asked him.

"Just thought I drop by my old school," He told him.

Naraku looked at him. "What do you want?" He asked him.

"Came to pick you up…why the hell, do you smell different?" Bankotsu asked him as they walked to his car.

"If you_ must_ know, I'm in heat." Naraku said to him.

"And dad let you come to school?" he asked him.

"Yeah..." Naraku said "I couldn't stay home and miss all of this...umm what do we do here...oh right learning."

"Uh huh..." He said as they got in the car. "Do you have a girlfriend yet?" he asked Naraku as he drove home.

"No, why are you asking me all these questions?" Naraku asked him.

"I just want to know how my brother is doing." He said.

"My love life is fine. I'm not the one about to become a dad." Naraku told him.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have slept with Kikyou; at least her cousin is nicer." Bankotsu said.

"Bank, what would say if I told you I liked other guys?" Naraku asked him.

Bankotsu stopped the car. "Gay...are you? Do you? I'm not, I have gay friends it's just...are you?"

"Yes I'm in love with another man." Naraku said to him. Bankotsu was silent for a while as the cars were honking behind him.

"How long?" he asked Naraku.

"For the past few weeks..." Naraku told him as Bankotsu started the car again.

"Does dad know?" Bankotsu asked him. "Maybe..." Naraku said.

"Has he confronted you about it?" Bankotsu asked

"Not really." Naraku answered. When they got home, Naraku got out and walked in the house.

"Hello young master." Jaken said to him.

"Yeah..." Naraku said as he walked in the kitchen to fix himself a snack.

Bankotsu came in and walked into the kitchen. "So have you had sex with this guy?" He asked.

Naraku blushed. "Yes." He said shyly.

"Just in case you're gonna come out and tell dad something and you need our support, Kagome and I will have dinner here tonight," Bankotsu offered.

"I'm not you. He didn't kick me out." Naraku said to him as he started his homework. Bankotsu pulled out his cell phone and called Kagome.

"Hey, hon, how about we have dinner at my dad's tonight?" Bankotsu asked Kagome. "That sounds great I'll be there at seven." She said and hung up.

Naraku groaned. "Are you thinking he'll kick me out?" Naraku asked him.

"If he kicks you out...you always have me" Bankotsu said

"I'll stay with Grandma and them." Naraku said.

"Why would you be staying with my parents?" Sesshoumaru said as he walked in the house.

"Heh, no reason..." Naraku said as he went back to doing his homework.

"Hey dad, Kagome and I are having dinner with you." Bankotsu said

"How's Kikyou?" Sesshoumaru asked; how he hated that human.

"Pregnant still" Bankotsu said "Kagome will be here at seven". Bankotsu changed the subject.

"When is the baby due?" Naraku asked.

"In a few more months," Bankotsu said to him.

"Well I'm going up to my room to finish my homework." Naraku said as he grabbed his book bag.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "I'll come and get you for dinner." Sesshoumaru said to him. Naraku nodded his head and went up to his room.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Sesshoumaru asked as he walked into the kitchen to tell the cook they would be having guests over for dinner.

Bankotsu just stared at his father, he so badly wanted his brother to be able to live a normal life, but even now being gay wasn't an easy thing to be.

* * *

Naraku finished his home work and walked into his bathroom to take a quick shower, he hoped dinner would go well tonight.

He finished his shower and walked back into his bedroom with a towel draped over his head and his bathrobe on.

He walked over to his bed and sat down. "I hope he isn't mad." He said as he got up and walked over to his closet to get his clothes.

"I wonder what Bank will do...if he ever finds out..." Naraku trailed off not wanting to dwell on the 'what ifs'.

Sesshoumaru decided to go and check on Naraku since dinner would soon be ready. Sesshoumaru knocked on the door before walking in. He walked in to see his young lover sitting at his desk, checking his emails.

Sesshoumaru silently closed the door and walked over to him. He placed his hand on Naraku's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked him. Naraku flinched as he turned around to face Sesshoumaru. "Nothing's wrong, I was just a little unnerved with Bankotsu being here and then I was still thinking about Gatenmaru, how he came here and you told me to leave for a while." Naraku told him.

"You don't have to worry about Gatenmaru. I will handle him." Sesshoumaru assured him. "Now, come on, dinner should be ready by now." Sesshoumaru told him.

Sesshoumaru kissed Naraku on his lips before opening the bedroom door.

Naraku kept thinking about Sesshoumaru's ex Gatenmaru. _Is he really over him, does he love me, do I mean anything to him?_

The maid answered the door for Kagome. Kagome wore a light blue dress. She wore her hair up.

"Hello Mr. Taisho, nice to see you again." She said to him.

"Nice to see you as well," Sesshoumaru said with a smile.

"Hi, Naraku," Kagome said to him.

"Hi, Kagome," Naraku said to her. Bankotsu kissed Kagome on her cheek as they all sat down at the dinning table. The servants bought the food to the table.

After the servants left, they began to eat.

"Naraku, don't you have something to tell dad?" Bank asked him.

"I was hoping to bring it up after dinner." Naraku said.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked the two.

"It depends on how you take the news." Bankotsu said to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru turned to look at Naraku; he could tell that, whatever it was, it was making Naraku, nervous.

"Let's save the news until after we eat please." Kagome said trying to help Naraku out.

Dinner was quiet except for the occasional cough. "Mr. Taisho, are you ready to be a grandfather?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

"To be honest, I wasn't at first, but you get over it." he said.

When dinner was over, the servants cleared the table.

"Okay Naraku what is it you want to tell me?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Dad," Naraku began, "I can't hide it anymore...I'm in love with a man." He said

Bankotsu and Kagome kept quiet and waited for Sesshoumaru's response.

Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku. "Are you now?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Naraku nodded.

"And did you think I was going to be angry?" Sesshoumaru asked him,.

"Tell me Naraku are you seeing anyone?" Sesshoumaru asked him half smiling.

"Yes, I love him." He said. Bankotsu couldn't believe it Naraku wasn't getting yelled at, if that was him, he'd be in trouble.

Of course, he _did_ get a girl pregnant, a girl he didn't love or intend to marry. But it wasn't fair, their dad was playing favorites.

"You're okay with this?" Bankotsu asked him.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Sesshoumaru asked

"You weren't okay when I got Kikyou pregnant" Bankotsu said "I don't think that's fair"

"You slept with that girl, and you knew I never liked her!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him. "It's always this way, no matter what Naraku does, he gets away with it, ever since he was little, first my parents spoil him, then when you adopt us you spoil him!" Bankotsu yelled. "Bank..." Kagome said.

"What?!" he yelled.

"Stop this!" She yelled back.

"We better go." Bankotsu said as he stood up. Naraku looked at his brother.

"Bank..." Naraku said to him.

"I'll call you." Bankotsu said and left with Kagome.

Naraku turned to Sesshoumaru. "I'm going upstairs to get ready for bed." Naraku said.

* * *

While Naraku was getting ready for bed, Sesshoumaru walked to the front door and looked at the moon.

Sesshoumaru's cell phone rang. He looked at who was calling him. He had a slight smile on his face as he answered. "Hello." He said into the phone.

"Ryura…" Sesshoumaru said.

"Hey Sessh, I know this is out of the blue, but I need to talk to you." He said.

"Where are you?'' Sesshoumaru said "Are you in trouble...should I bring money or a gun?"

"I'm fine. I just want to see you." Ryura assured him.

"Where are you?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I'm, at the old diner." He said.

"Give me twenty minutes". Sesshoumaru said and hung up.

Sesshoumaru went back in the house and the steps and walked into Naraku's room.

"Hey." Naraku said.

"Listen I have to go out for a while, don't wait up." Sesshoumaru told him and left.

Naraku just sat there staring at his door, his imagination running wild, where was he going and who was going to be there.

Sesshoumaru got into his car and drove to the diner he parked the car and went inside sitting in a corner booth was Ryura.

Ryura waved at him. Sesshoumaru walked over to him.

Ryura had blue hair and light blue eyes. Ryura stood up and hugged him. Sesshoumaru hugged him back. "I missed you." Ryura said to him.

"Ryura before you say anything, I'm seeing someone." Sesshoumaru told him.

"So am I but that didn't stop us last time Sesshou, my love" Ryura said.


	12. First Fight

Title: Toxic love

Beta-read by Koishiitenshi

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha

**Mature Warning. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE Male/Male, LEMONS, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE.**

"It can't happen, Ryura, I love him." He told him.

"I see." he said

"Why did you want to see me anyway?" Sesshoumaru asked him

"I missed you Sessh, it's been so long since we've been together." Ryura replied.

Sesshoumaru looked into those blue eyes; Ryura was always one of his best lovers.

Sesshoumaru leaned over the table and kissed Ryura on the lips.

Ryura kissed back allowing his tongue into Sesshoumaru's mouth, enjoying the sweet tasting cavern.

Sesshoumaru pulled back licking his lips. After they ate, Sesshoumaru and Ryura went back to Sesshoumaru's house.

"Hey dad… Who's this?" Naraku said, coming out of the kitchen. "Naraku, this is Ryura. He is one of my friends."

Ryura gave him a questioning look. "He doesn't know about what happened between us." Sesshoumaru whispered in Ryura's ear. Ryura gave him a 'right... got it.' look.

"Why is he here?" Naraku asked him

Sesshoumaru looked into those ruby eyes, he stopped what he was going to do with Ryura, "I was just saying goodbye to Ryura, telling him that I have a more important person in my life." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Ryura narrowed his eyes; he saw who had taken Sesshoumaru away from him.

"Yes I have to go, nice meeting you." Ryura said to Naraku and walked out the house; slamming the door.

"I thought you would be sleep by now." Sesshoumaru said to Naraku.

"I was, I got thirsty, tell me if I hadn't came down would you have cheated on me with him?" Naraku asked

"No." Sesshoumaru lied.

"GOD! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LIE TO ME!!! YOU KNOW I CAN TELL!" Naraku yelled in Sesshoumaru's face.

"BECAUSE! IF I TOLD YOU WHILE HE WAS HERE, YOU TWO PROBABLY WOULD HAVE KILLED EACH OTHER! AND HE WAS JUST A FLING IN THE PAST SO WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BRING IT UP!!????" Sesshoumaru yelled right back

"BECAUSE I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON!!! THAT'S WHY; WHY DO YOU STILL HAVE TO HAVE HIM WHEN YOU HAVE ME!!!???" Naraku yelled his response.

Sesshoumaru was at a lost for words, Naraku was upset, sex would make Naraku quiet, but in the morning Naraku would be pissed. "I was thinking about having good bye sex with him, but now I know that would be wrong, I promised that I wouldn't hurt you and I won't, I can't picture myself with anyone else in my future. I'm sorry that I thought about cheating on you." Sesshoumaru said to his 16 year old lover.

Naraku was still staring at his father with anger on his face. "You know I won't forgive you for a while, don't you?" Naraku asked, looking Sesshoumaru in the eyes. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Yes. I know." Sesshoumaru walked over to Naraku and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Naraku sniffed Sesshoumaru; Sesshoumaru looked at him and ran his hand through Naraku's hair. "Let's go to bed." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku nodded his head but didn't kiss him. This was the second time he had made Naraku angry at him.

The next morning, Naraku looked over and saw Sesshoumaru wasn't in the bed; he didn't hear the shower running either.

Naraku got out of bed and went downstairs.

When he got downstairs, he smelled the delicious aroma of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hash browns. _'He's trying to suck up to me for last night_._ Hmmm._' Naraku thought to himself as he went into the kitchen. "Morning..." Naraku said to Sesshoumaru, sitting at the table.

"Morning; I made your favorite." Sesshoumaru said, bringing a plate of food over to Naraku and one for himself. "About last night..." Sesshoumaru began.

"I told you already, I won't forgive you for a while. So don't even try it." Naraku said, putting syrup on his pancakes.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He licked his lips as he looked at those full lips of Naraku's, the way Naraku ate; how he missed those lips, and Naraku's laugh. The way he would praise him for his cooking, now all he was doing was ignoring him. Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru out the corner of his eye. "I can take you to school instead of you taking the bus." Sesshoumaru offered.

Naraku raised an eyebrow but didn't answer him. Sesshoumaru growled

"How about I buy you a car or let you borrow one of mine?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I don't have a license, remember." Naraku said to him.

"Right… I forgot that." Sesshoumaru said, mentally slapping himself for forgetting. "So, do you want me to drive you or not?" Sesshoumaru asked, getting impatient. Naraku waited, letting Sesshoumaru's impatience show.

"I think I'll take the bus today. Thanks though." Naraku said, going upstairs to get ready. Sesshoumaru cleared the plates and as he was doing the dishes, Naraku came downstairs and sat down, turning on the TV. "Are you ready for school?" Sesshoumaru yelled from the kitchen. "Yes." Naraku yelled back.

Sesshoumaru finished the dishes, good thing he gave the staff the day off. "Do you need money for the bus?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No." Naraku said as he stood up turning the TV off. "I'll see you this afternoon; if I don't go over to Kyo's that is." Naraku said to him.

Sesshoumaru growled and grabbed Naraku. "The hell you will!" he hissed. Naraku looked into those golden eyes, showing no fear. Sesshoumaru slammed his lips against Naraku's, not caring if the kiss was gentle.

Naraku moaned. But, realizing that the bus would be there soon, Naraku pulled away. "I have to go; the bus will be here soon." He said, running out of the house, slamming the door.

_'Damn, I was so close too_.' Sesshoumaru thought as he went back into the kitchen.

* * *

Naraku was panting when he got to the bus stop, while trying to calm down. He could feel the need inside, and the erection that he now had, only because of a kiss! 'Damnit; _why __did he have to do that,' _Naraku thought as he got onto the bus.

"Hey Naraku!" Kyo said as he sat down next to him.

"Yeah, hey..." Naraku said, his face was a slight pink.

"What's up are you in heat again?!" Kyo said with excitement. Naraku growled at his perverted friend "Come on I just want a kiss why are you so selfish?" Kyo pouted. Naraku turned to look back out of the window.

Naraku looked at Kyo. _'Should I tell him_? Naraku wondered. Kyo and Naraku got off the bus and walked into the school and took their seats.

Naraku kept looking into his best friends eyes. The teacher walked into the classroom. Naraku looked at her. She had brown hair and electric green eyes. "Alright class, take out your books." She said as she brought out her lessons to review as the class brought out their books.

_'I wonder what he's doing right now_ Naraku thought to himself as he opened his textbook.

* * *

Sesshoumaru didn't go into work. He was to busy worrying about how to make up with Naraku.

"Damn Ryura and Gatenmaru." he growled. Gatenmaru had been a pain, and Ryura was, Ryura. Sesshoumaru sat in his study made some calls, talked to Koga letting him know what meetings he needed to attend.

Sesshoumaru adored Naraku, but he knew Naraku wouldn't forgive him right away. If Naraku had pulled a stunt like that, Sesshoumaru would punish him.

Sesshoumaru tapped his claws on his desk thinking about how to get out of the dog house, so to speak.

Sesshoumaru thought back to when Naraku was younger. How if Naraku was mad at him, he could just say he was sorry and hug him, but now Naraku was older and also his lover.

"I guess I can take him away for summer vacation." He said as he typed in some places on the computer.

* * *

Naraku looked at the clock in his classroom. _'Only 10 more minutes until __lunch; thank __God__…__ I need to get out of here._' He thought to himself as he looked back at his teacher for Biology. It seemed like forever but finally the lunch bell rang and Naraku almost ran out of the classroom.

At lunch Naraku sat with Kyo and they started talking and having a good time. "I can't believe it's almost summer!" Kyo yelled.

"I know! I can't wait to be able to sleep in and not have to worry about homework." Naraku said to Kyo. Then they both started to laugh for no reason.

Jakotsu sat down next to them. "I don't think you'll just be sleeping in this year." Jakotsu said as he opened his water bottle.

"Why not?" Naraku asked him

"Your dad will probably have you working at his job." Jakotsu said to him.

"That's right." Kyo chimed in.

"Do you think he'll hire us as well?" Kyo asked Naraku.

"Why would you want to work for my dad, all the perverts there, Never mind…" Naraku said answering his own question.

"You can ask him yourself." Naraku told him.

When the lunch bell rang Naraku and his friends finished going to their classes. When school was over Naraku was walking home it was a beautiful day, he didn't notice the car that was following him.

After a few minutes of walking, Naraku felt like someone was watching him. Naraku looked around and saw the car behind him.

Naraku picked up his pace a little so it wasn't noticeable.

A few minutes later, Naraku looked again and the car was still following him._ 'Seriously, is this car following me or am I just being paranoid?' _Naraku thought as he picked up his pace again._ 'No, he's following me.' _Naraku thought as he started to run. His house was a few yards away.

The car swerved and stopped in front of the gate, blocking Naraku, Naraku's heart was beating fast. The man got out the car.

"Naraku, nice to see you again..." Gatenmaru said to him.

"What do you want?" Naraku asked him.

Gatenmaru walked over to Naraku and smirked. "Why I'm here to see your daddy." he said touching Naraku's face.

"Whatever you were thinking, forget it; you're nothing to him, beautiful people like Sesshoumaru don't want your kind around, you're after all a half breed." Gatenmaru sneered.

Naraku smacked Gatenmaru's hand away. "Just because I'm a half breed doesn't mean that he doesn't love me." Naraku said, trying to walk away from Gatenmaru. But he held onto Naraku's arm.

"What do you want Gatenmaru? Really…" Naraku said as he jerked his arm away.

"As I said I'm here to see your dad, he and I have a few things to discuss." Gatenmaru said as the gates came open. "You better be nice to me, I may end up being your step dad." Gatenmaru said as he got back in his car and drove up to the house. Naraku growled as he ran up behind the car.

Gatenmaru parked the car and walked up to the front door and rang it. Sesshoumaru heard the door bell and answered it.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"You..." Gatenmaru said.

"Well, you can leave. I don't want you." Sesshoumaru growled. Then Sesshoumaru saw Naraku running up to the door and past him, glaring at Gatenmaru. "What the hell did you do to my son!?" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"We just had a little... chat… Nothing to worry about," Gatenmaru said as he walked past Sesshoumaru, not caring if he was invited or not. "I miss you, Sessh." Gatenmaru said as he turned to face his ex.

"I don't miss you." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Who are you kidding?, I'm the only one who can make you feel passion, your past lovers which shall remain nameless can't please you and I'm very sure your current one is not good." Gatenmaru said, looking at Naraku.

"Why the hell would I want you?!" Sesshoumaru asked him. Gatenmaru raised an eyebrow. "After how you treated me when I was in college…" Sesshoumaru said, now avoiding eye contact with Gatenmaru.

"Hmm I was just training you koi." Gatenmaru said to him not caring that Naraku was in the room.

"I am not your koi any longer. Now get the fuck out of my house!!!" Sesshoumaru yelled. He then looked at Naraku and said, "Naraku, go upstairs. I'll be up in a few."

"Ok dad." Naraku said, sprinting up the stairs, not wanting to see Sesshoumaru get violent.

Gatenmaru smirked at Sesshoumaru. "Trying to be brave in front of Naraku, how sweet, but I know your little secret Sessh, I followed you that night when your dad ruined our night. I know Naraku, your son, is also your lover. And you'll be doing what I want or I'll expose you." Gatenmaru warned him.

special thanks to my beta Koishiitenshi, as well as my new coauthor anime kagome angel, Read her story Love Kast Forever.

A/N: I am growing tired of doing Sess/Kag stories but I will finish the ones I have but after they are done and the request that I was asked to do, will be the end of me doing Sess/Kag, I wll do Nar/Kag, Sess/Nar, and other pairing with Itachi.


	13. Chapter 13

Beta-read by Koishiitenshi

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. "Do it then. My father has many lawyers at his exposure." Sesshoumaru told him.

"You really want to try me then, very well Sesshou, why ruin your life over a half-breed?" Gatenmaru asked him.

"You will watch what you call my lover. Sesshoumaru warned him.

"Very protective," Gatenmaru said, touching his chin.

"Get out of my house, now." Sesshoumaru hissed.

Gatenmaru laughed. "Alright, alright, I'll leave. But I'll be back, Sesshoumaru." He said as he left.

* * *

After Gatenmaru left, Sesshoumaru slammed and locked the front door; he then went up the stairs to find Naraku. He walked into Naraku's bedroom first, he wasn't there; Sesshoumaru closed the door.

There was only one place that his little lover could be. Sesshoumaru walked down the hall to his bedroom. He opened the door to see Naraku sitting on his bed.

"Is he gone?" Naraku asked him.

"For now..." Sesshoumaru told him and sat down beside him on the bed.

Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku. "I was thinking, since Thursday is your last day, would you like to skip it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Very," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. "There is some place I want to take you. And I want you to tell me where you want to go for vacation." Sesshoumaru told him.

Sesshoumaru moved his lips to Naraku's and began kissing him; Naraku placed his hand around, Sesshoumaru's neck.

Sesshoumaru broke the kiss, and moved his mouth to Naraku's neck, nibbling and biting on it.

Naraku moaned, "Wait, I'm still mad at you." Naraku said pushing away from him

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "Come on, Naraku. I promise I'll be faithful." Sesshoumaru said, sitting cross-legged in front of him.

"That doesn't matter. It was the fact that you even considered cheating on me. That was what hurt me the most." Naraku whispered, turning away from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru crawled up behind Naraku and wrapped his arms around him.

Naraku was looking out the window at the clouds in the sky, not caring that Sesshoumaru's arms were around him.

"I'm sorry. I really should understand your anger, if you had tried to cheat on me, the boy would be dead." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Well thanks for the warning." Naraku told him. Sesshoumaru took his arms from around Naraku's waist. He handed Naraku some booklets from different countries.

"We're really going away for the summer?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes so pick where you want us to go." He said and kissed him on the cheek.

"And where is this place you want to take me on Thursday?" Naraku asked, turning around to face him. "It's a surprise." Sesshoumaru told him.

Sesshoumaru then sniffed Naraku's scent. He growled. "Why do you smell like Kyo?" he asked.

"He's my friend. You know that." Naraku said.

"Since when do friends leave their scents all over you?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"He hugged me, and tried to get me to come to his house." Naraku told him.

Sesshoumaru growled. "He WHAT!?" He yelled, jumping off the bed. "Dad, it was when I was in heat. But I'm fine. I didn't go because I knew you would be angry. And besides, I don't like him that way. He's just a friend." Naraku said, looking through the books.

Sesshoumaru calmed down and sat on the bed, saying: "You thought about my feelings, why was I stupid enough not to think of yours? I'm a terrible person." Sesshoumaru said, putting his face in his hands. "No, you're not. You're just rough around the edges." Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru went into the bathroom to take a shower. He left the bathroom door half open. Naraku heard the shower running. "Hmm, maybe we'll go to Hawaii; that will be nice." Naraku said. "How about Hawaii," Naraku yelled from his place on the bed.

Sesshoumaru heard him. "If that is what you want." Sesshoumaru said back. Sesshoumaru turned the shower off and came out the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "Hawaii for the whole summer?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yep, just you and me," Naraku said, handing Sesshoumaru the book. Sesshoumaru looked at it and said, "That would be nice, we do need to get out sometime." He handed the book back to Naraku and got dressed, not caring that Naraku was in the room, he had already seen him. Naraku looked at the book again.

"They have a waterfall, horse back riding, and snorkeling…" Naraku told him.

"You don't know how to do any of those things." Sesshoumaru told him as he put his pants on.

Naraku growled. "Well I can take lessons. You can teach me." Naraku told him.

"No, you still can't park, how can you expect to learn how ride a horse or snorkeling?" he asked him. "You owe me. You were going to take another to your bed!" Naraku retorted.

"You win, I'll teach you." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku smirked, he had won this round.

"Your report card came today. You better have passed." Sesshoumaru said to him as he opened the envelope.

Sesshoumaru opened the envelope and looked at it. "How did I do?" Naraku asked, concerned. "You passed everything except for History." Sesshoumaru said, looking at Naraku.

"Guess we'll have to teach you that, too, while were in Hawaii."

"Dad, this is supposed to be vacation!" Naraku pouted, looking into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes.

"Well remember when I use to take you and your brother to Disney Land, you learned while you were there." Sesshoumaru reminded him.

"I was hoping for us to have a lot of kissing, and many nights in the bed, but hey if you want me to learn that's what we'll do." Naraku said, turning his face to hide a smile. Sesshoumaru growled, Naraku was using dirty tricks to get his way, and they were working.

Sesshoumaru groaned_. 'Why does he torture me?' _Sesshoumaru thought as he sat next to Naraku saying, "There will be nights like that but you will also be learning." Sesshoumaru said, nibbling Naraku's ear. Naraku moaned. Suddenly, the phone rang. Sesshoumaru growled.

"I'll get it." Naraku said as he headed to the phone.

"Hello, hey Kyo, no I won't be coming Thursday, the old man said I could have the day off.'" Naraku told Kyo.

Sesshoumaru sat there listening, "Get off the phone." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku ignored him and went back to talking on the phone. Sesshoumaru stood up and grabbed the phone out of Naraku's hand.

"Call him back in the fall." Sesshoumaru growled and hung up the phone.

"DAD," Naraku yelled.

"What? I told you to get off, did you listen? No. So I did it for you." Sesshoumaru said, smirking. _'He is so cute with that face.' _Sesshoumaru thought, leaning against the wall. Naraku growled. "That was Kyo, and now he is probably going to come over here, wanting to talk to me." Naraku mumbled, walking downstairs and entering the kitchen.

* * *

Inutaisho sat at his desk, Inuyasha walked in the room. "Dad, there's a man here to see you; he said it's about Sessh." Inuyasha said to him.

"Show him in." Inutaisho told him. Inuyasha bowed his head and went to get the man. The door to the study came back open and in walked Gatenmaru. "Mr. Taisho, thank you for taking the time out to talk to me." He said to him. "What's wrong with my son?" Inutaisho asked.

Gatenmaru took a seat. "Well, how much do you know about Sesshoumaru's life when he was in college?" Gatenmaru asked him.

"I know he had a good time. He had friends, why?"

Gatenmaru smiled. "You mean he didn't tell you he has males as lovers?"

Inutaisho's mouth hung open. "What... who are you?" Inutaisho asked, astonished to find out his son was gay. "My name is Gatenmaru; I was one of his lovers."

"What are you doing here?" Inutaisho asked, angry.

"Your son has a new lover. I believe you know him. His name is Naraku?" Gatenmaru said, smiling. Inutaisho gasped. _'Sesshoumaru and his son,_' Inutaisho thought. "Get...out...of my house..." Inutaisho growled, furious now.

Gatenmaru stood up and left without saying another word, just thinking, 'Sesshoumaru, prepare for your life will be a living hell.' Gatenmaru then got into his car and drove off.

"Who could that be?" Sesshoumaru said as he went and looked out of the peep-hole to see his enraged father and his brother._ 'Great, what is he angry about now?_' Sesshoumaru thought as he opened the door. "Hello, father, what can I help you with?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"What the hell is going on with you and Naraku? And why didn't you tell me you are a homosexual?!" Inutaisho bellowed, causing Sesshoumaru's eyes to go wide. "Gatenmaru..." Sesshoumaru growled as he let in his father and brother.

Sesshoumaru closed the door behind them. "If you'll calm down I'll tell you." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Inutaisho nodded his head and walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Hi, Grandpa, Inuyasha," Naraku said as he came down the stairs. Inutaisho paid him no heed, while Inuyasha said, "Hey, Naraku."

"Is something wrong?" Naraku asked "My father knows about us." Sesshoumaru said looking at Naraku. Naraku became quite…and pale.

"How long has this been going on?" Inutaisho asked him.

"With Naraku, a few weeks…" Sesshoumaru told him. "Before you say anything I never planned to be with Naraku, my beast was attracted to him and I accepted it, and I'm not sorry, and as for how long I've been this way, since I found that women didn't interest me, I went on dates, you saw me; but I was drawn to men." Sesshoumaru explained.

Inutaisho nodded his head as Sesshoumaru talked. "But why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "Because I didn't think you would approve of my actions." Sesshoumaru said.

"You are my son, of course I wouldn't approve at first, but if I saw how much you were happy, then I would have understood." Inutaisho said, looking away from Sesshoumaru. "I am sorry, father. I did not have the courage. I was a teenager then." Sesshoumaru said, sitting down in his recliner, looking at his father, brother, and son/lover.

Inuyasha laughed; Inutaisho turned to look at his youngest son. "And what, may I ask, is funny?" He asked.

"You; how dense are you old man? Even _I _could tell that Sesshoumaru had a thing for Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha." his father said.

"I mean all you had to do was smell, Naraku. His scent is different." Inuyasha said as if the signs were so obvious.

"Didn't you notice how Naraku would blush or his scent would change when ever Sesshoumaru was in the room?" Inuyasha asked his dad.

Inutaisho sighed. "No, I guess your right. The signs were there, but I'm dense enough not to see them." Inutaisho said as he started to laugh.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Gatenmaru, your ex, I guess he wants something from you, to be telling me this. But don't worry, if this goes to court, I'll back you up all the way." "Thanks." Sesshoumaru said. "Your welcome, son," Inutaisho said as he stood up.

"I better get back home. I have things to do." He said. "Have fun, you two." Inutaisho said as he winked and left the house with Inuyasha behind him, waving bye.

"Well that wasn't as hard as I thought." Naraku said "Well there is one more person left to tell." Sesshoumaru said. "Who is that?" Naraku asked him.

"Your brother," Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Well good luck on that, I'll be out by the pool." Naraku told him, heading in that direction.

"Oh no, we're going to tell him together." He told him, pulling him back to stand in front of him.

"Can we do it, in Hawaii, over the phone?" Naraku asked his father.

"Stop being a baby." Sesshoumaru scolded him.

"Fine, call him." Naraku said as he laid his head on his, Father/lover's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru called Bankotsu. "Hello?" "It's me. Could you come over here alone? Naraku and I have to talk to you." Sesshoumaru said. "Sure, I'll be there in 20 minutes." With that, he hung up.

Sure enough, 20 minutes later, the doorbell went off. Sesshoumaru got up and answered the door, revealing Bankotsu. "What do you need to talk to me about?" Bankotsu asked as he walked in an sat down in the recliner while Sesshoumaru and Naraku occupied the couch.

"We need to tell you something important, but whatever happens, wait until we are done talking before you let out your reaction, alright?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Alright..." Bankotsu said, confused.

Naraku swallowed, and waited for Sesshoumaru to start. Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku but began to talk. "Things have changed between your brother and I, something neither of us ever expected..." Sesshoumaru said. "Every since I turned 16, you know I told you about the guy I was seeing and how dad said it was ok?" Bankotsu nodded his head.

"Well the man, I mean my lover is dad." Naraku told him. Bankotsu blinked. "What?" Bankotsu said.

"We're lovers, and I know you'll disapproved but, Bank I'm happy." Naraku said, taking Sesshoumaru's hand in his.

"You and him; now I see why Naraku was always favored, you wanted him for yourself, how long have you been planning this?!" Bankotsu yelled at Sesshoumaru.

Naraku rolled his eyes. "Stop he didn't plan this, no one did, I love him. Bankotsu and if you're _truly_ care about me, you'll accept this." Naraku told him.

"What does your father say about this?" Bankotsu asked Sesshoumaru.

"He has accepted it and given us his blessing." Sesshoumaru told him.

Bankotsu was shocked. "How could he agree to something like this," Bankotsu yelled as he jumped off of the recliner. "Bank, please don't hate me." Naraku said as he looked at his brother. "I don't, I... I just don't know what to do." Bankotsu said. "You can give me your blessing. That is all that I want. You know that I love you, Bank. You're my brother." Naraku said as he stood up and gave his brother a hug. Bankotsu returned the hug and said, "It will take a while for me to get used to this, so don't push, alright?"

"Alright..." Naraku said.

"And if you hurt Naraku, you'll have me to deal with." Bankotsu said, parting from Naraku and looking at Sesshoumaru.

Naraku shook his head,_ 'Hasn't he learned by now, not to threaten him_?" Naraku thought to himself.

"Bankotsu you do know who you're speaking to, right?" Sesshoumaru asked him, standing up.

Bankotsu stormed out of the house. "Well thank you for not killing him." Naraku said to him.

"I wasn't going to kill him, hurt him yes." Sesshoumaru said. "

Glad to hear. Now, I'm going to cook." Naraku told him. Sesshoumaru finally rallied what Naraku said and caught up to him.

"No you sit, I'll cook" Sesshoumaru said to him.

"What's wrong with my cooking?" Naraku asked him.

"Nothing just let me cook for you." Sesshoumaru said.

Naraku pouted. "Alright..." He then went and sat down in the recliner, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels. Sesshoumaru pulled out some food and started to cook. A while later, he yelled, "Dinner's ready!" "Coming," Naraku yelled, running into the kitchen. The food was on the table and they sat down and started eating. "Thanks dad, this is good." Naraku said, eating some more. "You're welcome, and I'm glad you like it." Sesshoumaru said, drinking some water.

When dinner was over Naraku put a movie in. Sesshoumaru sat down beside him.

"I forgive you." Naraku told him and kissed Sesshoumaru on his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Sesshoumaru woke up the next morning to the smell of burning food. He then looked over to see Naraku not in the bed. He threw the covers off and ran down the stairs, only to see Naraku burning breakfast. "What are you doing?!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"I was trying to make breakfast in bed. What did you do, replace the oven?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

"No, _you're_ just accident prone." Sesshoumaru said to him as he walked over to the stove and turned it off.

Naraku pulled out the pancakes and saw they were pitch-black. Sesshoumaru laughed. "You're really a piece of work." Sesshoumaru said, throwing the pancakes into the garbage. Naraku put some more on the pan and started to cook again. "Oh no you don't." Sesshoumaru said, grabbing the spatula from Naraku.

"What? I'm cooking breakfast." Naraku said.

"Not anymore, you're not." Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

Naraku pouted. "It was supposed to be a surprise." Naraku said.

"It was, me waking up to you almost burning down the house _was_ a surprise." Sesshoumaru said, laughing.

Naraku sat down at the table grumbling to him. Sesshoumaru finished the pancakes and placed them on a plate. "See _this_ is how you make them." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I was doing fine until you came down." Naraku pouted.

"Keep telling yourself that." Sesshoumaru teased as he brought the plate over to the table. He then poured some orange juice into a glass for Naraku. He then poured himself a cup of coffee. At least Naraku didn't burn it.

"What are we doing today?" Naraku asked with a mouth full of pancakes.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Working on your table manners, and I'm taking you out." He told him.

"Where are we going?" Naraku asked. "It's a surprise." Sesshoumaru said, drinking some coffee. Naraku pouted and ate some more pancakes. Sesshoumaru stifled a laugh.

After breakfast, Naraku went upstairs and took a shower and got dressed. He came downstairs to see Sesshoumaru ready and waiting by the door. "You ready now?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ready." Naraku said. They walked out of the house and out to the car.

Naraku sat in the passenger seat, he turned the radio on once Sesshoumaru started the car.

Naraku's cell rang. He picked it up, ignoring Sesshoumaru's glare. "Hey, Kyo, what's up?" Naraku asked his friend.

"Where are you?" Kyo asked.

"Oh out with my love, I mean dad." Naraku said catching himself.

"So what happened the other day on the phone?" Kyo asked him.

"Oh he was in one of his moods you know how old people are." Naraku said.

"This old person can make you feel like jelly." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku gulped. "Kyo, I have to go. I'll try to call you later." _'If I'm not dead_.' Naraku added in his thoughts, before hanging up his phone. He looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "There, all done." Naraku said. Sesshoumaru nodded and looked back at the road in front of them. They stopped at a restaurant and walked inside to see Sesshoumaru's mom sitting at a table.

"Hey, grandma!" Naraku said as he sat down at the table.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, Naraku." She said, looking from her son to her grandson.

"Mother, I'm glad you could come on such short notice." Sesshoumaru said. "Well you said you would be taking Naraku on vacation soon." She said. "Yes, next year he will be in the 12th grade and hopefully he'll pass all his classes." Sesshoumaru said looking at Naraku.

Naraku ignored him and picked up the menu. "Whatever." Naraku said as he looked at what they had for dessert.

"Naraku are you hungry." Sesshoumaru's mom asked him.

"Yes I am actually." He said Sesshoumaru looked at him. _He just had six pancakes for breakfast plus two glasses of juice. _Sesshoumaru thinks in slight amusement, though mostly annoyance.

"What? Pancakes don't exactly fill me up." Naraku said, noticing his father's look. He then looked back at the menu, trying to decide on what to get. The waitress came over and took his order.

"I'll have the double cheeseburger, fries and Chocolate milkshake." Naraku told the waitress.

"Can I get anything for you two?" She asked Sesshoumaru and his mom.

"No thank you." They both said.

The waitress nodded her head and left.

Naraku looked over at his grandmother. "So, is there anything new in the family?" Naraku asked.

"No, just the usual; your grandfather being himself..." She said.

"Stepfather, so step _grand_father…" Sesshoumaru rudely corrects.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, when will you accept him into the family?" Shira asked.

"Never…" Sesshoumaru said, drinking some water.

Shira sighed. "Sessh, you have to understand, I love you, and I loved your father, but it just didn't work out between us. So we split up, decided to meet other people. And I met your stepfather." Shira said, looking out the window.

Naraku looked at his grandma and then at his father. "You accepted Inuyasha's mom. You don't have me call her step grandmother." Naraku pointed out.

"No why would he, Sesshoumaru thinks his father can do no wrong." Shira said. Sesshoumaru growled, his hand went under the table and he grabbed Naraku's thigh squeezing in warning for him to shut up.

"So Naraku, do you have someone special in your life?" She asked.

"Heh, funny you should ask." Naraku said to her.

"You do. Who is she or he?" she asked with excitement as the waitress came back placing Naraku's meal in front of him.

Naraku took a fry and bit it and looked at Shira. "It's a guy. He's a jerk sometimes." Naraku said looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Oh? How can he be a jerk?" Shira asked.

"Well, he is kind of controlling; won't really let me near any other males unless they are a part of the family." Naraku said, drinking some of his shake.

Shira nodded. "That's how Sesshoumaru's father was. Inu youkai are so protective." Shira said, laughing. Sesshoumaru nodded. Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru through the corner of his eye.

"Is he good to you?" Shira asked.

"Yeah, he's great that way." Naraku said.

"Is he older than you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I call him old man." Naraku said laughing. Sesshoumaru watched as Naraku inhaled his food. "Slow down before you choke yourself." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat." Mother what I am about to tell you, Father already knows." Sesshoumaru said.

"Okay what is it?" Shira asked.

"My lover is Naraku." He said.

Shira chocked on her drink. "What?!" she yelled.

"Yes, grandma, it's true." Naraku said, eating some of his cheeseburger. Shira was speechless. The next thing they knew, Shira fainted, falling onto the floor. Before she made impact, Sesshoumaru caught her and started fanning her face with his hand. 'I thought she would have this type of reaction.' Sesshoumaru thought. He then paid for the meal and picked his mother up and put her in the car, driving to the house.

Naraku locked the front door while Sesshoumaru laid Shira on the sofa. "Wow she took it worse than your dad." he said.

"So I see." Sesshoumaru said as he got a damp towel and placed it on his mom's forehead. Naraku yawned and walked into the kitchen and got some ice-cream. He came back out and sat down in the chair and waited with Sesshoumaru for Shira to awaken.

A few hours later, Shira woke up and sat up on the couch. "Where am I?" Shira asked. "You're at our home." Sesshoumaru said, walking over and sitting on the couch beside her. Shira nodded. "I didn't know you would take the news so badly." Naraku said, eating more ice cream. "Naraku, would you put that away, please?" Sesshoumaru said. Naraku pouted as he reluctantly put the ice cream in the freezer. He then walked back in and sat down.

"It's just a surprise to me." she said.

"I know. I tried to resist him but my beast wanted him, and he wasn't like his brother he always wanted to be around me, and the more he was around me, the more I became attracted to him. "Sesshoumaru told her.

"Well if you're happy then I am happy." she said. "Sesshoumaru dear are you feeding Naraku?" she asked.

"Yes, I am." Sesshoumaru said looking at Naraku.

"Then why is he eating so much?" Shira asked.

"I'm not sure, mother. I'll make an appointment with the doctor for him." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at Naraku, who was now eating a banana. Naraku smiled at them and took a bite. Sesshoumaru sighed. He then grabbed the phone and called the doctor's office. He made an appointment for Naraku on Saturday morning at 9:30.

After Shira left Naraku laid down on the sofa. "You know you're going to get fat." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I don't think so, I can't get fat." Naraku told him.

"Well you're going to the doctor Saturday." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I don't wanna." Naraku whined.

"Stop being a big baby you're 16 years old now." Sesshoumaru reprimanded him.

Naraku pouted as he finished his banana and went into the kitchen to throw away the peel. He came back into the living room and sat on the sofa with Sesshoumaru. Naraku sighed and laid his head back on the sofa. "I miss Bank." Naraku said.

"Well, we could go see him, if you want." Sesshoumaru said. Naraku snapped his head up and looked at his father.

"Really? You can see him without getting into a fight?" Naraku asked.

"Of course I can, besides Kikyou is due with the baby very soon." Sesshoumaru said to him. "That's right you're going to be a grandfather, how does that make you feel?" Naraku teased.

"It'll all be worth it seeing as Saturday you will be in the doctor's office." Sesshoumaru said knowing that it would scare Naraku. Naraku sweat dropped. "Y…You will be in the room with me right?" Naraku asked.

"No, your sixteen now, you can handle it." Sesshoumaru said, flipping through the channels on the TV. "You're kidding, right?" Naraku asked.

"Nope, dead serious." Sesshoumaru replied, smirking. Naraku crawled over and laid down on Sesshoumaru on the sofa, resting his cheek on Sesshoumaru's chest, hearing his heartbeat.

* * *

Saturday morning Naraku was sleeping peacefully when he was awoken by having the shower on his body. "Wha!" he yelled.

"Good morning to you too…" Sesshoumaru said to him.

"What is this, have you gone _mad_?!" Naraku yelled.

"It was the only way to wake you up, now hurry up so we can go to the doctor's Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku grumbled some curses and showered. He then got out and put on some loose clothes, his other ones felt too tight for some reason. When he was ready, Sesshoumaru and Naraku got into the car and drove to the doctor's. They walked into the waiting room and sat down. A few minutes later, the nurse came out and called Naraku. Before Sesshoumaru knew it, he was being dragged down the hall by Naraku who was following the nurse. She had him measured and weighed, they then walked into a room and Naraku and Sesshoumaru sat down and waited for the doctor.

"Big baby..." Sesshoumaru said. Naraku yawned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Can we go on vacation after this?" Naraku asked.

"We will see what the doctor has to say first." Sesshoumaru

"There's nothing wrong with me." Naraku assured him.

"Then why are you eating all the time and why don't your clothes fit?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Naraku growled at Sesshoumaru in warning. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Then the doctor walked into the room. "Hello, Naraku, Mr. Taisho."

"Doctor…" Sesshoumaru said, bowing his head in acknowledgment.

"So, what are you in for?" The doctor asked.

"He has been eating as if starving, and his clothes don't fit." Sesshoumaru said, indicating to Naraku's tee-shirt and sweats.

"I see…" the doctor said."Naraku how long has this been going on?" the doctor asked him.

"For the last couple of days..." Naraku told him.

"Well he has gained 10 pounds." The doctor told Sesshoumaru.

"We'll take some blood test and then see what the results are." he said. Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

The doctor walked over to Naraku and got a needle out. "Get that away from me!" Naraku yelled.

Naraku scooted back until his back hit the wall. "Naraku let him take some blood." Sesshoumaru said.

He then walked over to Naraku and covered his eyes, his touch relaxed Naraku immediately. He didn't even feel when the needle entered his skin. When Sesshoumaru uncovered his eyes, the needle was on the desk, full with blood.

Naraku sighed. "Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Sesshoumaru asked after the doctor left. Naraku growled. Sesshoumaru then walked over to him and making sure nobody was coming, kissed Naraku hard on the lips, keeping him quiet.

Naraku whimpered when Sesshoumaru ended the kiss. "If you behave I'll take you to the park." Sesshoumaru teased.

"What am I five?" Naraku asked him.

"You know you're rather moody lately." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"No I'm not." Naraku said. Sesshoumaru sighed and waited for the doctor to return.

"What's taking him so long?" Naraku asked.

"He'll be back soon it's only been ten minutes." Sesshoumaru told him.

The doctor finally came back much to Sesshoumaru's relief. The doctor's whole face had was pale. "Is something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Well it depends on how you take the news." The doctor told Sesshoumaru.

"What is the news, doctor?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Naraku... is pregnant. And it seems that you are the father, Mr. Tashio." The doctor said. Naraku almost fainted.

"How could I be pregnant?! I'm a guy for god sakes!" Naraku yelled.

"I don't really know, but you are." The doctor said. Sesshoumaru kept a blank stare.

Sesshoumaru looked at the doctor not believing what he was hearing. "Pregnant?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes." The doctor told him.

"Can you give us a few minutes to talk?" Sesshoumaru said to the doctor.

The doctor nodded his head. Once the doctor left the room Naraku turned his wrath on Sesshoumaru. "What did you do to me?!" Naraku yelled.

"Look calm down yelling isn't going to solve the problem". Sesshoumaru told him.

"Well, then what did you do to me?" Naraku asked.

"I don't know how this happened, but it did. And you are having a child, whether you like it or not." Sesshoumaru said.

Naraku sighed. He ran a hand through his raven black hair, making it trail down his back. He looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "Well, it's your child too." Naraku said.

"Yes, I know. I'm the only one you have had sex with." Sesshoumaru said.

He then called the doctor back in. "So, how do we deal with his pregnancy?" Sesshoumaru asked.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm pregnant." Naraku repeated, looking from the doctor back to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"Doctor since we will be keeping the baby, please tell us what we have to do?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Basically the same for a pregnant female, he'll have mood swings, crave certain foods, gain weight." The doctor told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and walked over to Naraku and placed his hand on Naraku's hand.

"So now what?" Naraku asked.

"Well, now we schedule appointments and give you vitamins." The doctor told him.

"I'll let you get dressed." The doctor told him and left the room.

After the doctor left, Sesshoumaru handed Naraku his clothes Naraku didn't say anything as he dressed. Sesshoumaru looked at his cell phone, Naraku was now dressed he ran a hand through his onyx hair. Sesshoumaru looked at his little pregnant lover who was now glaring at him.

The doctor came back in the room and gave Sesshoumaru the prescription. "Here you go." he said.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru said

"You can schedule for a follow up at the front." The doctor told the two.

Naraku walked out the office not even saying goodbye to the doctor. Sesshoumaru followed behind Naraku and up to the front desk where he made another appointment for Naraku.

Naraku walked outside the office and stood by the car, Sesshoumaru opened the door for him, and Naraku got in and closed the door.

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened the driver's door and got in. He started the car up and drove back to their home. Naraku got out the car and slammed it he didn't bother to wait for Sesshoumaru he used his own key and w walked in the house.

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru called when he walked in the house. Naraku glared at him and threw a book at him, Sesshoumaru ducked.

"You did this to me, now I'm going to gain all this weight!, we aren't even mated I'm just some toy to you!" Naraku yelled at him. "And what's going to happen in the fall, I can't start my senior year pregnant, and when they ask who the father is what am I supposed to say, huh?!"

Sesshoumaru carefully approached Naraku. "You know that you're more to me than just a toy, I love you." he said

"But you never mated me." Naraku said to him.

Sesshoumaru tilted Naraku's chin up. "I wanted you to be ready. I didn't want to force you into anything." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku solemnly and sulkily nodded his head. "Now are you going to be okay while I go into the kitchen?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Why are you going in there?" Naraku asked him.

"I'm thirsty, would you like something?" Sesshoumaru asked as he watched Naraku rub his stomach.

"No." Naraku told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and walked into the kitchen.

Naraku sat down on the sofa and propped up his legs on the table. "I wonder what I'll have." he said as he laid his head back.

Sesshoumaru fixed himself a sandwich and one for Naraku just in case. Sesshoumaru walked back into the living room and saw Naraku relaxing.

Sesshoumaru sat down next to Naraku setting the glasses and plates down on the table.

Naraku cracked open an eye and looked at Sesshoumaru. "I made sandwiches would you like one?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Naraku looked at the sandwich and picked it up and bit it. Naraku smiled as he ate. "I meant to ask the doctor if it was safe to go away." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"You have to make him say yes." Naraku begs him.

"Naraku I can't make the doctor say yes, you have to think about the baby as well." Sesshoumaru told him.

"But I want to be able to go away." Naraku pouts.

Sesshoumaru looked pointedly at him.

Naraku sighs, "I know I just want to be able to go before I get big." he told Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku and smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Naraku asked

"You're so cute." Sesshoumaru replied and kissed him on his lips. Naraku blushed after the kiss was ended and picked up the glass of water up and drank it.

"So what are we going to do about a room?" Naraku asked him.

"I was thinking of turning your room into a nursery." Sesshoumaru told him.

"You thought this out." Naraku said

"Well of course the first few weeks the baby would sleep in our room." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Are we going to tell your father and the rest of them?" Naraku asked.

"In time let's just enjoy being the only ones knowing." Sesshoumaru said

Naraku nodded his head and finished his sandwich. "I'm sorry about growling at you." he apologized.

"Well, now that I know it was just your hormones, I'm ok." Sesshoumaru said.

Naraku looked at his empty plate. "Can I have another sandwich?" Naraku asked him.

"Sure." Sesshoumaru said and got up and went into the kitchen.

The kitchen phone rang. Sesshoumaru picked it up.

"Hello, Bankotsu." Sesshoumaru said to his oldest son.

Naraku's ears perked up at hearing his brother's name. "Naraku is resting." Sesshoumaru said to Bankotsu.

"Really, I wanted you to be here Kikyou is having the baby." Bank said to him.

"What!?" Sesshoumaru yelled. "We're on our way." Sesshoumaru said and hung up the phone.

"Change of plans." Sesshoumaru said, walking into the other room where Naraku was Reading a book.

"Let's go, Kikyou is having the baby." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"What? we have to go!" Naraku yelled at him.

"Relax Naraku, we're going now." Sesshoumaru said handing Naraku a jacket.

"What's this for?" Naraku asked him.

"Do you want your brother and the rest of the family to see your growing stomach?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No, I guess not." Naraku said, putting on his jacket. Sesshoumaru and Naraku left the house and got in his car and drove to the hospital. The two walked inside, Sesshoumaru got the information and they went to the maternity ward.

The two walked into the waiting room where Inutaisho, Inuyasha , Izayoi, and Kagome were waiting.

"You two finally made it." Inutaisho said to them.

"Yeah, how's Kikyo doing?" Naraku asked as he sat down.

"Last time I checked, she's still in labor." Inutaisho told him.

"Bankotsu with her?" Sesshoumaru asked his dad.

"Yeah." his dad said.

"I hope she's doing okay, having a demon baby is really hard on a human female." Izayoi said.

Naraku swallowed as his hand fell to his stomach, not liking where this was going…

"We're going to get something to drink do you want anything?" Kagome asked them.

"No, thank you, the four males said. Izayoi and Kagome left the waiting room.

"So how are you two?" Inutashio said smirking.

"We're fine, old man." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Naraku you have been awful quite." Inuyasha said.

"I wasn't feeling good." Naraku told him.

"Oh really, Sesshoumaru molesting you?" Inuyasha asked him.

Naraku glared at him "Inuyasha shut up before I put you in your grave." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Touchy." Inuyasha said

Naraku stood up. "I'll be right back." Naraku told them and walked out the room.

He walked down a few halls and heard different women in labor. He cringed at that. "There's no way I can do this." Naraku said.

He saw some pregnant woman walking around. He watched how they smiled as they touched their stomachs.

"I guess it won't be too bad." he said as she walked down the hall. He walked back to the waiting room

"There you are; come on the baby is here." Kagome said to him.

Naraku and Kagome walked into the room where everyone was. "Hey Naraku, come meet your niece." Bankotsu said.

Naraku walked over to his brother and picked up the baby. Kikyou watched as Naraku held her, as did Sesshoumaru, Naraku wasn't nervous he held her the proper way.

"She's beautiful; what's her name?" Naraku asked

"We named her Milou." Kikyou told him.

"She's beautiful just like I knew she be." Naraku told them.

Naraku handed the baby back to Kikyou; they left a little while later. Once away from the others, Naraku took Sesshoumaru's hand in his. "Do you think our baby will be just as tiny?" Naraku asked him as they walked to the car.

"Maybe… You held Milou perfectly." Sesshoumaru praised him.

Naraku smiled. "Yeah it felt right, I can't wait till ours is born." he told him as they drove back home

Later that night Naraku was sitting in Sesshoumaru's bed. Sesshoumaru climbed in bed next to him.

"How's my baby?" Sesshoumaru asked kissing Naraku on his cheek

"I'm fine can you call the doctor tomorrow?" Naraku asked him.

"Actually I called while you were walking around in the hospital, the doctor says we can go away."

"Really!?" Naraku said excitedly. He grabbed Sesshoumaru and kissed him hard on his lips.

"So can we leave tomorrow?" Naraku asked him.

Sesshoumaru laughed at his lover. "Yes Naraku." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku smiled and kissed Sesshoumaru again before turning the lights out. Sesshoumaru laid down as well and placed his arms around Naraku's waist.

He was going to enjoy his vacation with Naraku, before the mood swings began to kick in.

Special thanks to my beta


	16. Chapter 16

Naraku sat in his and Sesshoumaru's bedroom, "Hey old man since I'm knocked up by you, don't you think you should be seeing to my needs?" Naraku asked as Sesshoumaru came out the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"What needs would that be?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked over to his closet to find a clean pair of boxers.

"Food and tummy rubs." Naraku told him.

"I just fed you not too long ago, I have to go into work today so I can finish some things before the trip." he told him.

Naraku pouted. Sesshoumaru sighed and kissed him on the forehead. He then put on a pair of pants and a button-up shirt with a tie. "I'll be back later." Sesshoumaru said.

"Ok. I love you." Naraku said. "I love you, too." Sesshoumaru replied, blushing a little. He then walked out of the house and got into his car, driving to work.

* * *

Naraku sat in the bed, maybe I'll call brother; see how he's doing. " he said. He reached over and picked up the phone him and Sesshoumaru had yet to tell anyone they were having a baby of their own.

He dialed Bankotsu's number.

"Hello?" Bankotsu said.

"Hey Bankotsu how's everything?" Naraku asked.

"We're tired. Milou cries, then we have to feed and change her," he said.

"Well how about you let the old man and I watch her for a few days?" he asked him.

"Are you serious, you're sure he'll be okay with this?" Bankotsu asked him.

"Yes, bring her over later today, I have to go, see you then." he said and hung up.

Bankotsu hung up the phone and turned to Kikyo. "My brother and father said they would take her for a few days." Bankotsu said. Kikyo nodded and said,

"Good, I need a break." She looked at their daughter. "You're going to go see grandpa and Uncle Naraku for a few days, won't that be fun?" She said to the young girl.

* * *

Naraku walked down the stairs and yawned as he looked for something to eat. He saw Jaken. "Jaken, how long do you think, my dad will be at work?" he asked.

"For a few hours, why do you need something?" he asked him.

"Well, not really, but what's his favorite food, I did something and I'm afraid when he comes back all hell is going to break loose." Naraku told him.

"Oh dear what did you do?" Jaken asked.

"I well I told my brother that we would watch Milou for the next few days."

"You did what?!" Jaken yelled, "this is worse than when you and Inuyasha broke his vase!" he yelled at Naraku

"I know that! So what is his favorite food?" Naraku asked again.

"Pot roast with all sorts of vegetables..." Jaken said.

Naraku nodded and got everything out. "Jaken, go get me some meat for this, will ya?" Naraku said, chopping vegetables.

"Alright. I'll be back in a while." Jaken mumbled, walking out the door. Naraku hummed to himself as he chopped carrots, potatoes, celery, and other vegetables.

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk, looking over some papers. "Hmm I wonder what's he's doing right now; probably stuffing his face, I must remember not to call him fat." he said as he got up from his desk.

"Hey Sess." Koga said as he walked in his office.

"Koga what are you up to this time?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Nothing I heard your a grandpa, hehe aren't you suppose to be old when your kids start having kids?" he joked.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I am old compared to them, Koga." Sesshoumaru said.

Koga laughed and said, "Don't worry. From what I hear, being a grandpa isn't that bad." He then sat down in a chair in front of Sesshoumaru's desk.

"Koga, aren't you supposed to be working instead of sitting there and chatting." Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, but I'm taking a small break." Koga replied, smirking.

"Yeah, if you say so..." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"So when are you going on vacation?" Koga asked him as he made himself comfortable.

"Next Friday, I spent the weekend taking Naraku to the doctors, and then going to the hospital for the birth of my granddaughter." he said.

"I see, what about Gatenmaru?" Koga asked

"I haven't seen or heard from him in a while and I don't want to. I'm sorry, I ever met him."

"I can see why." Koga said. Sesshoumaru shuddered slightly just talking about him. "What about Ryura?" Koga asked.

"Haven't heard from him, either. That's a plus." Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Koga nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna get back to work. I'll see you later." Koga said, walking out of the office.

* * *

Jaken came back with meat for Naraku, "Here you go; I think I'll leave now." Jaken said to him. Naraku grabbed Jaken by the back of his collar. "No you don't, you have to help me." Naraku told him.

Naraku finally put the food in the oven, when the bell rang. "Well we know it's not him." Naraku said to Jaken.

Jaken went to the door and opened it. "Hey Jaken," Bankotsu said as he walked in, holding Milou in his arms, and her bag on his shoulder.

"Hello, Bankotsu." Jaken said, stepping aside so he could walk in. "Naraku, we're here!" Bankotsu called.

Naraku walked out of the kitchen and up to his brother, giving him a hug. "Hey, how's it going?" Naraku asked.

"Pretty good, but I'm so tired. When I get home, the first thing I'm going to do is take a nap." Bankotsu said. Naraku looked down at Milou, still in Bankotsu's arms.

"Hey Milou! How are you?" Naraku said, tickling her stomach. She giggled, waving her arms and legs about.

"I can see her resemblance to you, Bank." Naraku said. "Yeah, I can, too." Bankotsu said.

"Well, I'll take her so you can go home and get some rest." Naraku said

Jaken sighed, knowing his master, there was going to be lots of yelling, and somehow he was going to be the one yelled at more.

"Take care Jaken." Bankotsu said to him.

Jaken nodded his head. "You stay in here with her, I'll finish cooking." Jaken said and walked off into the kitchen

After a few hours, Naraku was sitting on the sofa watching TV, a sleeping Milou in his arms. The front door opened to reveal Sesshoumaru. "I'm home!" He called.

"Shhh. She's asleep." Naraku whispered, nervously glancing at Milou to make sure she didn't wake up.

Sesshoumaru walked over to see his granddaughter. "What is she doing here?" Sesshoumaru whispered, glaring at Naraku.

"I called Bank today, and he said that they needed a vacation, so I told him we would take Milou for a few days." Naraku said, smiling.

"You did what?" Sesshoumaru closed his eyes; he couldn't really do anything to Naraku. "Naraku where is she supposed to sleep and who is going to feed her in the middle of the night; not to mention change her?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Us, you and I, we'll take turns. Besides it's practice." Naraku told him, turning his face away from the glare.

Sesshoumaru sighed and sat down next to Naraku, putting his arm around his shoulders. Naraku laid his head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder as he still held Milou. "So, where is she sleeping?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking down at the infant.

"She'll sleep in our room, in the crib Bank brought over." Naraku said. Sesshoumaru nodded and kissed Naraku on the top of his head, saying, "What's for dinner?"

"Your favorite. Pot roast with veggies." Naraku said, smiling.

"Suck up." Sesshoumaru mumbled, smirking.

Jaken came out the kitchen and froze in his tracks. "You're home, master, dinner is ready, I'll just go back to the kitchen and get it ready." he said

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "Do that Jaken. Later, you and I are going to have a talk." Sesshoumaru told him.

Jaken nodded his head and walked quickly back into the kitchen.

Milou woke up. She stretched some and began looking around. She looked into a pair of golden eyes, and smiled; before starting to cry.

Sesshoumaru covered his sensitive ears and said, "What are we supposed to do?"

Naraku chuckled and said, "She is either hungry or needs to be changed. You check her diaper, and I'll get her milk bottle." Naraku said. He then handed Milou to Sesshoumaru and walked into the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru groaned as he laid Milou down on the couch. 'This sucks...' He thought as he reluctantly took off her diaper. Thankfully, it was clean. He sighed in relief and re-fastened the diaper.

Naraku came back with a bottle. "You want to feed her?" Naraku asked him. "No you do that; you're going to be a mother after all." He said with a smirk as he handed Naraku Milou.

"You're not getting out of this when ours is born." Naraku growled. Once again Sesshoumaru backed up some, Naraku was growling at him.

"Mood swings?" Sesshoumaru asked as he hoped that Jaken would hurry up and announce dinner was ready.

Naraku ignored him as he fed Milou. "Dinner is ready." Jaken said to them.

"I'll eat when I'm finished feeding Milou. You guys go ahead and start." Naraku said. Sesshoumaru looked to Jaken and said, "I'll eat with him. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Jaken nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Sesshoumaru sighed as he sat back down on the couch next to Naraku

Sesshoumaru could sense anger in the air and it was directed at him. "You know I was thinking about turning your old room into the nursery, would you like that?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Naraku just growled.

"Are you going to growl at me the whole 7 months?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Probably…" Naraku said. After Milou burped, he walked over to the playpen that was set up and placed her in it. He then walked into the kitchen, Sesshoumaru following, and sat down at the table, where Jaken gave him his plate of food.

"Thanks, Jaken." Naraku said. Jaken nodded his head and handed Sesshoumaru his plate as well. Sesshoumaru nodded his head in thanks and they started eating.

Sesshoumaru growled, "So what about what I asked?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"My room?" Naraku asked.

"Yes I mean the first few weeks the baby will sleep in our room, of course; but I mean after that." he said as he cut his meat.

Jaken cleared his throat. "Master if I may, since Naraku is with child, yes I already knew, why not use the old bedroom across the hall from yours, that way it won't be such a long walk." Jaken suggested.

That's a great idea, Jaken." Naraku said. Sesshoumaru nodded his head in approval. Naraku said, "I'm going to go shopping for baby supplies tomorrow." "Why? The baby isn't due for seven months." Sesshoumaru said. "Because, then it will be done and over with, not that I won't enjoy it, of course." Naraku said, smiling as he ate. Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Just don't be too long." "I won't." Naraku replied

"Wait a minute, who's watching the baby?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"You, take her into work. You used to take me in." Naraku said to him. Sesshoumaru dropped his fork, "You want me to take a baby that's two days old to work with me?" he asked.

"Yeah… I've seen plenty of employees with their babies at your company." he said.

"Are you crazy?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No. I just want her grandfather to spend time with her. Besides, it will be fine, it's not like anybody will care. But you have to change her diaper and feed her." Naraku said. Sesshoumaru sighed as he started to eat again. "Remember, Sess, this is practice as well as baby-sitting." Naraku said.

"I know, I know." Sesshoumaru said.

After dinner was over, Sesshoumaru walked back in the room and looked at Milou. "How did I get roped into this?" he said, looking down at her.

Naraku came out from the kitchen with a piece of cake. "Don't you think that's too much food to eat after dinner?" he asked as he picked Milou up.

"You know when you get fat; don't start complaing to me about your clothes not fitting." Sesshoumaru told him. before Naraku could growl, Sesshoumaru placed his hand over Naraku's mouth, "Look my moody love, you're going to have to understand, you can't always growl at me." he said in Naraku's ear. Naraku, growled more and bit Sesshoumru's hand.

Sesshoumaru drew his hand back and growled, "You better calm down, love, or the baby will hear you all the way upstairs and start to cry." Naraku growled at Sesshoumaru again and walked up the stairs saying, "I'm going to bed. I have to wake up early so I can have all day to shop.

"Don't forget Milou in the morning when you go to work." Sesshoumaru didn't reply and Naraku sighed, walking into their room and saying down on the bed, not waking Milou.

* * *

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Y..yes master,?"

"Why didn't you call me?" he hissed out.

"I wanted to but, but, I'm sorry sir." he cried falling to his knees "please for give me, I'll never do anything again like this." he cried at Sesshoumaru's feet.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Get up, just prepares enough bottles for tomorrow." he told him.

Jaken nodded and quickly did what Sesshoumaru asked.

A while later, Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Jaken, I'm going to bed."

"Yes sir. Goodnight, sir." Jaken said

"Goodnight. And you may retire for the night." Sesshoumaru said as he walked up the stairs. "Thank you, sir." Jaken said.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed as he silently walked into his and Naraku's room, to see Naraku sleeping soundly, along with Milou. Sesshoumaru crept over to his side of the bed and lay down. He closed his eyes and was soon in a deep sleep.

About 3 in the morning, Sesshoumaru was awoken by a loud cry. "God no!" he yelled as he put the pillow over his face, he pressed Naraku on his back. "The baby is awake." he said trying to wake Naraku.

Naraku slowly opened his eyes. "So change her." Naraku said to him.

"I don't think so." Sesshoumaru said. Naraku glared at him.

"Change her. You're going to be doing it with our child, anyway. It's practice for the future." Naraku growled. He then turned onto his side, his back to Sesshoumaru, and fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru growled at his lover and got out of bed. He walked over to Milou and picked her up. He then laid her down on the bed and, reluctantly, and unfastened her diaper. As he held his breath, he changed the crying baby and after finally soothing her and getting her to go back to sleep, he lay back down and fell asleep.

Soon as Sesshoumaru had gotten some sleep the alarm went off. He got out the bed and looked at Naraku, just sleeping away, Milou as well.

Sesshoumaru walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, the hot water woke him up. After his shower and brushing his teeth he came out the room and walked over to Naraku. "Can you please dress her?" Sesshoumaru asked backing up to a safe distance.

Naraku opened his eyes. "Morning" he said, smiling up at Sesshoumaru.

"Morning, if you don't mind can you dress her while I finish getting dressed?" Sesshoumaru asked again.

"Sure." Naraku said sleepily, getting out of bed. He walked over and picked Milou up. He then walked over to her bag and picked out a pair of pull up jeans and a t-shirt. He then took her pajamas off and put the shirt on. He then put her pants on. He grabbed a pair of socks from her bag and her shoes. He struggled with them, because Milou kept on moving her feet, giggling.

Sesshoumaru finished getting dressed, he turn to see Naraku now holding a dressed baby. He smiled, "I'll take her." Sesshoumaru told him taking her from Naraku, "the card is on the bed, do I have enough diaper?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yeah" he said, handing him the bag.

"Remember don't be out too long." Sesshoumaru said. He kissed Naraku on the lips and walked out their bedroom.

* * *

Naraku smiled as he watched Sesshoumaru walk out of the house and to his car. He stood there until Sesshoumaru's car was out of sight. He then went and took a shower. He got dressed and grabbed the card. He then walked downstairs and grabbed his keys, saying, "I'm going out, Jaken! Take care of the house while I'm gone!"

"Yes, sir!" Jaken said, walking out of the kitchen. Naraku walked out of the house and to his car. He got in and drove off to the baby store.

Naraku parked the car, "Told him I knew how." he said, getting out the car and walking into the store, "What to get?" he said as he looked around

"I need a crib, a stroller..." he said as he saw a sales lady.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked him.

"I need a stroller and, I know a crib." he told her.

"Oh well right this way. Any particular color," she asked him. "Well we don't know what we're having yet." Naraku told her

"How about a light blue?" she asked him, "Or we can make it a color that, you feel comfortable with." she added.

"Yes, I think red would be perfect." Naraku replied.

"Alright, right this way." The lady said.

Naraku followed her down an isle and she browsed through the cribs, until she said, "Ah-ha! Here we are." She then pulled down a box with a red crib on the front. She handed it to Naraku, saying, "Here you go! Now, let's find you a stroller..." She then led him down another isle and handed him a red stroller box. "Will that be all?" She asked. "I'll just look around now. Thank you." Naraku said. The woman nodded and went to help another customer.

Sesshoumaru, in the meantime, sat Milou in her car chair, while he did some work. "Such a beautiful girl; too bad Kikyo's her mom." he said as he answered some calls, Milou was busy pulling her socks off her little feet. Miroku and Koga walked in his office, slamming the door. Milou began to cry, and Sesshoumaru growled at the fools.

"You idiots, you scared her!" Sesshoumaru said, picking Milou up and trying to comfort the crying infant. "Shhh, Milou, it's ok. It's alright, grandpa's here." He said.

Koga snickered, trying to cover his laugh, but failing miserably.

Miroku smirked, staring at Sesshoumaru. Milou finally calmed down and Sesshoumaru placed her in her chair again. Milou grabbed her feet and started twiddling her toes.

* * *

Naraku got back home fours hours later with workers following behind him. Jaken's eye went wide. "How much did you spend?!" Jaken asked him.

"I don't know. Do you think he'll be mad?" Naraku asked.

"At you no, me you've just shortened my life." He told Naraku.

Naraku shrugged. "Oh well." he said and showed the men where to put the furniture.

(lol. Sucks for Jaken)


	17. Chapter 17

Naraku watched as the men set up the nursery for the baby he was getting hungry and was glad when the men finished he came down after the men left and walked into the kitchen where Jaken was making lunch. "Lunch will be ready soon Naraku." He told him. Naraku sat down at the kitchen table and waited.

Jaken walked over to the table with a grilled cheese sandwich and some salad. "Thanks, Jaken." Naraku said as he started eating.

"You're welcome." Jaken said. He then walked back over to take care of the dishes that he now had to do.

Naraku ate his sandwich and the salad he never did like vegetables

"So has he called?" Naraku asked Jaken.

"No he is busy at work and watching Milou." He told him.

"Hmm he said as he scratched his stomach can I have another sandwich?" he asked Jaken. Jaken went to making another sandwich for Naraku.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was finally able to get some work done while Milou took her nap."Hmmm, I should call Naraku, see how he's doing." Sesshoumaru said to himself. He decided against it, and did some work for once, since he had a break from Milou.

"Sir, a mister Ryura is here to see you." Sesshoumaru's secretary said over the speaker phone. 'Ugghh, what does he want?' Sesshoumaru thought, sighing, as he said, "Send him in."

The young male came in the room closing the door behind him "What do you want didn't I tell you I am in a serious relationship?" he asked him.

"Of course you did but we know you won't keep him." Ryura said to him.

"Is that so well guess what Ryura he is carrying my pup something the rest of you were never able to do." He said as he picked Milou up and placed her in his arms.

"Oh? Well, he might not have it for long..." Ryura said, sitting in the chair that was in front of Sesshoumaru's desk. He pointed at Milou and said, "Whose brat is that?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him and said, "She is my son's child. Bankotsu's child. And you have no right to insult my family." Ryura smiled and said, "Awww, he's attached."

"Shut up, Ryura, before I have security come in here and drag you out." Sesshoumaru said.

"If you go near him, I will kill you." He told hin it was not a threat.

"Ooh must be really special to you. does Gatenmaru know you are making pups with out him?" he asked with a smirk.

Sesshoumaru pressed the button and called his secretary ." Get Security in here now!." he yelled waking up Milou who jumped from the sound of his voice and started to cry.

As Sesshoumaru soothed his granddaughter, Security walked into the office and said, "Yes, Mr. Tashio?"

"Yes, get this asshole out of here!" Sesshoumaru said, pointing to Ryura. Two of the guards grabbed Ryura's arms and led him out of the office.

"I'll be back, Sesshoumaru! You can't get rid of me that easily!" Sesshoumaru finally calmed Milou down back into a silent slumber, and put her back into her chair, rocking it softly to make sure she slept.

Sesshoumaru called home. "Tashio resident." Jaken said.

"Jaken is Naraku there?" he asked.

"Yes Milord Naraku is eating his third cheese sandwich." he told him.

"I see don't let him leave the house and call my father and tell him I want more security around the house." he told him.

"Yes sir. Did something happen?" Jaken asked.

"Yes, we may now have two very angry demons on our hands." Sesshoumaru said.

* * *

"Yes, sir. I'll call them right away." Jaken said, and hung up. He then called Sesshoumaru's father.

"Hello?" Jaken said.

"Hello, Jaken, what's up?" Sesshoumaru's father asked.

"Master Sesshoumaru wanted me to call and ask for more security around our household, sir. I believe Mr. Ryura and Mr. Gatenmaru are involved."

"Alright, I'll send them right over." He told Jaken, and hung up. Jaken hung up the phone and walked over to Naraku, saying, "Master Sesshoumaru called and he wants me to make sure that you do not leave the house for the rest of today." "What? Why?" Naraku asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Mr. Ryura visited his office today, and made a threat against you." Jaken said.

Naraku looked at him so now I have to worry about not only Gatenmaru now I have to worry about Ryura, did he sound mad?" Naraku asked him. "Not really." Jaken said to him.

"How mad do you think he'll be when he finds out I maxed his card out?" Naraku asked him. Jaken fainted from hearing that.

Naraku sighed. "Great, now who will make me a sandwich?" He asked, looking down at Jaken. He got up and dragged Jaken to the nearest couch, and laid him down on it so he could be comfortable. "I think that means that Sesshoumaru will be really mad." Naraku said. "Oops." He added, scratching his cheek with a finger.

Sesshoumaru finished work early he couldn't concentrate now that Ryura had threatened his unborn pup he grab his briefcase and Milou he could finish his work at home.

"Hey where are you going?" Koga asked him.

"Home that ass just came here and made a threat". Sesshoumaru had yet to tell Koga, let alone his dad that Naraku was pregnant he hadn't thought Ryura would get jealous over him saying he was having a pup.

"Why? What type of threat did he make?" Koga asked.

"He threatened my unborn pup." Sesshoumaru said.

"What? But you aren't with a woman... Oh boy..." Koga said, sitting on the edge of the closest table.

"Yes, now you know. Naraku is going to have my pup. Now I have to go. Goodbye, Koga." Sesshoumaru then walked into the elevator and walked out to his car.

Sesshoumaru placed Milou in her car seat and put his briefcase in the passenger seat and he made sure all the doors were locked and drove off toward home. Milou played with her rattle enjoying the soothing ride.

Jaken finally woke up. "Oh my head." he said as he sat up. "Naraku where are you!" he yelled "Master Sesshoumaru will have my head." he said as he looked for him.

Jaken went upstairs and walked into Sesshoumaru and Naraku's room to see Naraku sitting on the bed, watching tv. "There you are." Jaken said.

"Are you feeling alright, Jaken? How's your head?" Naraku asked, not looking away from the tv. "I'm fine, thank you." Jaken said.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He added.

"No, I'm fine." Naraku said, flipping through the channels. Jaken nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Sesshoumaru pulled into the driveway and parked the car he grabbed his briefcase and opened the back door and took Milou out of her car seat and walked into the house. "I'm home." he said.

"Lord Sesshoumaru welcome home the guards arrived not to long ago ." he said getting nervous he knew heads were going to roll when he saw the bill.

"Good. Where's Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"He's up in your room, watching tv." Sesshoumaru nodded, setting Milou in the crib that Bankotsu had brought over for her.

He then walked upstairs and into their room, sitting behind Naraku and wrapping his arms around him. Naraku gladly leaned back into his embrace. "Welcome home." He said.

"Thank you. Did you have fun shopping today?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah where Milou?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"She is in her crib, so what did you buy?" he asked him.

"You know a stroller nothing much" he said.

"Oh okay then let me see the bill." he told him kissing him on his neck.

Naraku sighed. He then got the receipts out of his wallet and gave them to Sesshoumaru, then getting off of the bed and walking into the bathroom. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and his face paled. "NARAKU!!!! YOU MAXED OUT MY CARD!!!????" Sesshoumaru yelled.

Naraku Locked the door. "No big deal you're rich." he yelled through the door. Jaken heard the yelling all the way downstairs he took Milou and brought her into the kitchen.

"Wasn't my fault they had a lot of cute things." he said .

"If you weren't in danger I'd ring your neck!" he yelled as he got off the bed. and walked to the bathroom door.

"Love you too Sesshoumaru." he said to him.

"I'm going downstairs." Sesshoumaru told him and swung the door open and went down stairs.

Naraku waited until Sesshoumaru's footsteps were gone to open the door and step out of the bathroom. He sighed and said to himself, "That went better than planned." He then sat back down on the bed and watched more tv, wanting to give Sesshoumaru some time to cool off.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen and saw Jaken with Milou. He walked over to the phone and picked it up and called his dad. "Hello." his dad said. "Dad it's me I have something to tell you." he said.

"Oh Sesshoumaru did the guards come?" he asked.

"Yes father thank you, but what I am calling about is Naraku." he said.

"Oh yes Jaken told me how Gatenmaru and the other are making threats." he said.

"Yes but um the thing is Naraku is pregnant." he said.

"What?" His dad asked.

"You heard me. Naraku is pregnant, and with my pup." Sesshoumaru said.

Inutashio was speechless. Inuyasha came in the room and looked at his dad. "Hey old man what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Your brother has finally lost his mind." he told him.

"Oh yeah how so?" he asked. "He's saying that Naraku is pregnant with his pup."

"Oh, I already knew that. Anything else new? Wait, you didn't know, did you..." Inuyasha said, looking at his father.

"No." Inutashio said. "But I do now." He added.

"Oh boy, just wait till mom finds out." Inuyasha said, smiling. He then walked out of the room, not waiting for his father's reply.

"Sesshoumaru are you trying to kill me what is wrong with you ?!" he asked him

"Father I was just as shocked as you that he's pregnant now I have to go he maxed out my credit card." he told him and hung up.

Naraku slowly came down the stairs and peeped in the kitchen.

"Why Naraku please come in." Sesshoumaru said to him

. "You're not going to kill me are you?" he asked.

"No Milou is to young to see violence."Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku walked in and sat down next to Sesshoumaru. "I'm really sorry, they just had so many cute things." Naraku said.

"I know, you told me already." Sesshoumaru said, turning in his chair to look at Naraku.

"Tell me, what did Ryura want at your office today? I know that he and Gatenmaru are the reasons Security is being raised." Naraku said.

"He made a threat against you and the pup." Sesshoumaru said, laying a hand on Naraku's stomach. Naraku nodded.

"So from now on, when you leave the house, you will have an escort of one of our finest guards, perhaps two." Sesshoumaru said. Naraku nodded again.

He then walked over to Milou and picked her up, rocking her gently in his arms. "She's so tiny. You know, we still have to decide on names for if it's a boy or a girl." Naraku said, looking up at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru groaned, "Yes but we don't have to rush right now we have plenty of time." he told him.

"Which means you don't want to be bothered." Naraku said to him.

"What no I mean you're only a month you're just so greedy that's why your big." he told him. Jaken cut the food up he moved the knives out of Naraku's reach.

Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru and gently put Milou back into her crib. Then, without even looking at Sesshoumaru, walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs, closing the door.

* * *

"Well, he probably won't talk to you for the rest of the night, Master." Jaken said.

Sesshoumaru sighed and laid his head on the counter in front of him. "This is hard work." He said to himself.

"Yes, but just wait until the pup comes." Jaken said.

"I'm hiring a nanny." he told him. "When dinner is ready you can tell him Jaken I rather not have objects thrown at me like when he found out he was pregnant."

"Yes master but you might want to choose your words more carefully." he said to him.

"I know." he said as he looked at Milou in her crib.

Naraku sat on the bed growling if he had one of Sesshoumaru's cards right now he'd max that out too.

Jaken took Naraku's share of dinner up to him and knocked on the door. "Come in." Naraku said. Jaken walked inside and said, "Master Naraku, I brought you your dinner. And Master Sesshoumaru would like me to tell you that he will be hiring a nanny."

"Why would he be hiring a nanny?" Naraku asked.

"I'm not sure, most likely to watch Milou." Jaken said. Naraku nodded as he took his food from Jaken and started to eat.

The next day Sesshoumaru sat in his office and made some calls while working on his computer. "I'll be glad when he has the pup." he said as he hung up the phone and worked on his reports. He was busy going over a report when he received a phone call. "Hello." he said.

"Why hello Sesshoumaru." Gatenmaru said.

"Gatenmaru what do you want?!" he growled out.

"Oh, I was just wondering how Naraku's doing, with the pup and all?" Gatenmaru said.

"How did you find out about that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hello, have I not met Ryura?" Gatenmaru said sarcastically. Sesshoumaru growled as he said, "You better stay away from Naraku, or I will personally kill you."

Gatenmaru laughed. "Your threats are so cute, I'm not after Naraku no I want you, you belong to me Sesshoumaru. and there is nothing you can do to stop me, not even your daddy can protect you from me, must be boring looking at the belly day after day Naraku did have a cute body and right now he is eating in your bedroom alone." he said.

"We have plenty of security, you won't get past the gate. You won't even get within a mile of it." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh, you don't know just how talented I am, Sesshoumaru." Gatenmaru said, laughing on the other line.

"Stay away from him." Sesshoumaru growled.

Gatenmaru laughed harder and said, "Just wait till you get home, Sesshoumaru. But you can't leave early today, can you? Not with all of that work piled on your desk." He then hung up, leaving Sesshoumaru to his thoughts.

: Sesshoumaru looked at the work on his desk, "Damn it!" he yelled

. He picked up the phone and called his dad. "Hello Sesshoumaru." He said.

"Father I need you to get over to my house right now Gatenmaru called he's stalking Naraku can you just go there till I can get away from this work?" he asked him.

"Son calm down I'm leaving now I will call you as soon as I get there." He told him and hung up

."Izayoi We have to go. Inuyasha get you butt down here!" he yelled.

Inuyasha and Izayoi came down the stairs. "What's wrong, dear?" Izayoi asked.

"We need to go to Sesshoumaru's house and keep an eye on Naraku." Inutashio said, grabbing his keys.

"Why? What happened to Naraku?" Izayoi asked

. "Gatenmaru called Sesshoumaru at work and I guess he's stalking Naraku. Now hurry up. We have to go." Everyone was ready in a minute. They walked out and got into Inutashio's car, driving off toward's Sesshoumaru's house.

* * *

Naraku finished his lunch and took the plate downstairs. "Hey Jaken what are you doing?" he asked him

"Nothing at the moment do. You need something master Naraku?" he asked him.

"No just a little bored." He told him.

"Ah well why don't you go work on the computer in the study." He suggested.

Naraku nodded and said, "I'll be in there if you need me."

"Alright." Jaken said.

Naraku walked into the study, not looking around as he sang 'In The End' by Linkin Park. He jumped when he heard a voice behind him say, "You have a lovely voice, Naraku."

Naraku turned around to see Gatenmaru sitting at the desk, his hands folded in front of him.

"Ga..tenmaru." He said.

"Don't bother to yell I put a barrier around the room, you can yell if you like but you just be wasting that lovely voice of yours." He told him.

"What do you want?" he asked him.

"I want Sesshoumaru my dear Naraku". He said as he stood up.

"He doesn't want you!" he said placing a hand over his stomach.

"Oh, he will. Once a certain someone is out of the way." Gatenmaru said, walking up to Naraku and pinning him against the door. He then leaned in and whispered into Naraku's ear, "But before I get rid of you, I think I'll have some fun."

"No get off of me!" he yelled "Jaken someone anyone help me!" he yelled.

Inutashio got to the house and rang the doorbell.

"That's a boy scream I must say you're a lovely replacement." Gatenmaru said as he licked the side of his face.

Naraku struggled under Gatenmaru's grip. "Get off of me!" he said, trying to push him off. "Don't even think about trying to overpower me." Gatenmaru said, roughly kissing Naraku on his lips.

Inutashio found Jaken and said, "Where's Naraku?"

"He's upstairs in the study, working on the computer. He is probably too much in concentration to talk right now, my Lord." Jaken said, standing and going into the kitchen to get refreshments. Inutashio nodded and sat on the couch, his wife and son doing the same.

"It would be a shame if something happened to Sess's pup." Gatenmaru said to him.

Naraku's eyes went wide. Gatenmaru pulled Naraku over to the sofa in the study. "Now if you behave, it won't hurt as much." He told him.

"He'll kill you for this!" Naraku growled put.

* * *

Inutashio stood up "I'm going to let Naraku know we're here." He said as he called Sesshoumaru like he promised too.

"Hello?" Sesshoumaru said, picking up his phone.

"Sess, it's me. We're here. Naraku's up in the study working on the computer, I'm going up to see him right now." Inutashio said.

"Good. Keep a good eye on him." Sesshoumaru said.

"Will do." Inutashio told him, hanging up. He got to the door and knocked, saying, "Naraku? You in here?"

Gatenmaru chuckled "Seems Sesshoumaru took my threat serious." He said looking down on Naraku.

"Naraku." Inutashio called again. Naraku looked up at Gatenmaru

"He can't hear you Naraku." He reminded him.

"No I'm in here Help me!" he yelled.

Inutashio gripped the handle and when he turned the handle, it was locked. "He must be asleep." He took out his phone and dialed Sesshoumaru's number. "Hello?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Hey, it's me. Naraku's sleeping in the study, so I'll leave him alone." Inutashio said.

"Alright." Sesshoumaru told him, and after saying their goodbyes, they hung up.

Inutashio then went back downstairs. "He's asleep." He told them, sitting back down on the sofa. "Alright." Izayoi, Inuyasha, and Jaken said.

Naraku pushed Gatenmaru off of him and fell to the floor luckily on his knees, "Sesshoumaru where are you" he cried as he tried to get to the study door.

Gatenmaru growled and went after him Naraku threw a heavy book down on the floor hoping someone heard it.

"Stay away from me you bastard!" he yelled.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Good, then I wasn't the only one who heard it." Inutashio said.

"Same here." Jaken replied.

Inutashio ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Naraku? Naraku are you there?" He looked behind him at Inuyasha, Jaken, and Izayoi. "Inuyasha, take your mother downstairs and stay with her. Jaken, go get some of the guards." The two nodded and went to do as they were told.

Inutashio turned back to the door and yelled, "Naraku, if you're near the door, stay back, because I'm coming in!" He then started to kick the door, trying to bust it open.

Gatenmaru growled . "I'll let you live for now." he hissed in Naraku's ear and kissed him on his lips before disappearing. Naraku panted as he moved away from the door as it was busted open.

Inutashio saw Naraku on the floor. "Naraku what happened he asked as he helped him up and over to the sofa.

"Gatenmaru was here he was going to rape me then kill me." He told him as the guards rushed in.

: "That's it." Inutashio said. He walked out of the door and called down, "Inuyasha! Call your brother and tell him to get his ass home, now!"

"Yes, sir!" Inuyasha yelled back, calling his brother.

"Now what?" Sesshoumaru said to himself before answering his phone. "Hello?" He asked. "Sess, it's Inu. Father says to get home right now." Inuyasha said

. "Alright. Tell him I'm leaving now." Sesshoumaru said, hanging up. He walked out of his office and told his secretary, "I have to leave, something's wrong at my house. Move everything on my schedule to first thing in the morning."

"Yes, sir." His secretary said, doing as she was told. Sesshoumaru decided to use the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. He ran out to his car and got in, driving toward his house.

"Here come with me he said as he walked Naraku out of the study and downstairs so he would be able to see Sesshoumaru when he came in the house.

Izayoi went and made some tea for Naraku. " He's on his way." Inutashio said to him.

"How did he get pass the guards?" he asked.

"He is a demon dad. He has powers." Inuyasha told him.

"I know that!" he snapped

"Where is Milou?" Naraku asked.

"She's right here." Izayoi said as she pointed to the crib.

: Naraku looked to make sure she was there. There she was, sleeping still. "Good, she's still there." Naraku said. He then went to the empty couch and laid down, waiting for Sesshoumaru to come home. He thought, 'What will happen next time? Gatenmaru is now set upon taking me. I don't know what to do...' He jumped when Izayoi touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Here, drink this." She said, handing him the tea.

"Thank you." Naraku said, sitting up and drinking it.

Sesshoumaru made it home and walked in closing the door. "What happened?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"Your crazy Ex is what's wrong!" Inutashio bellowed.

"Naraku what did he do to you?" Sesshoumaru asked pushing Inuyasha out the way and touching Naraku.

"He attacked me. He was going to kill me." He told him.

"Where the hell were the guards?!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"He was already there when I walked in, Sesshoumaru." Naraku said, pulling Sesshoumaru onto the couch next to him. Sesshoumaru looked at him and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." He whispered, kissing the top of his head. He then looked at his father and said, "Well? Where were they?"

Inutashio looked at his son and said, "I don't know. All I knew was that when I went upstairs and tried to open the door, it was locked. I asked if he was there, and when I didn't get an answer, I assumed he was asleep. It wasn't until we heard a thunk on the floor when I went upstairs to find him on the floor, scared out of his mind.

Sesshoumaru growled."He told me he had way of getting in the house, I'll just stay home I can do my work here." He told him, "Jaken call Bankotsu and tell him to come and get Milou." He told him.

"Yes master." He said and went to call Bankotsu.

"I'm glad you're alive." He said kissing him. I now he scared you the bastard." He growled. His cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Did he enjoy that as much as I did?" Gatenmaru asked on the other line.

"You bastard, I told you to stay away from him!" Sesshoumaru yelled into the phone. Naraku went stiff, knowing exactly who it was.

"Put him on the phone, Sesshoumaru. Or I'll do worse to your other son, and his girlfriend. I'll mutilate them enough to where you can't even identify them." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He then said, "You wouldn't dare..."

"Then put Naraku on the phone." Gatenmaru said. Sesshoumaru growled before handing the phone to Naraku, saying, "He want's to talk to you. He threatened Bankotsu."

"Hello." Naraku said.

"Hello my dear Naraku how are you?" he asked him.

"Besides from almost being raped and killed pretty good." He said.

Gatenmaru chuckled "I love your spirit! now you will leave Sesshoumaru I don't care what you do just leave him or I will kill your brother and his girlfriend." He told him.

"Leave my brother alone!" he yelled.

"Then leave Sesshoumaru." He told him.

"Never." Naraku told him.

"Fool, I want you to meet me at the park tomorrow at 9:00 a.m., if you don't then well I don't have to tell you what will happen." He said and hung up.

Naraku closed the phone and gave it back to Sesshoumaru. "What did he say?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Nothing, just the threats." Naraku said, knowing that if he told anyone about the meeting the next day, then his brother would be in danger.

That night, Naraku went to bed early and after everybody was asleep, and he made sure, he snuck out of the house and past the guards, sitting and waiting in the park at six in the morning, waiting for nine to come.

Gatenmaru and Ryura were on their way to the park on the way they stopped to get coffee and some bagels. "Wait to you see him Ryura he's so cute I'm still unsure how Sesshoumaru was able to get him pregnant." Gatenmaru told him as they drove to the park.

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up he looked around and found that Naraku wasn't in the bed. He jumped out the bed.

"Jaken where is Naraku?!" he yelled.

"I thought he was sleeping." He said as he had already started on breakfast.

"Well he's not!" he yelled and went to the guards.

"What am I paying you for if you can't keep your eye on him!" he yelled at the guards.

Naraku absently rubbed his stomach as he watched the other kids play. "You'll be like that, too." He said, looking down at his stomach. He kept watching the kids, waiting for Gatenmaru to get there so he could get the meeting over with and get back to Sesshoumaru. 'When is he going to get here?' Naraku thought, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hello Naraku." Gatenmaru said to him as he and Ryura walked over to him.

"Your right Gatenmaru Naraku is cute" he said with a smirk.

"Look what do you want Gatenmaru I came alone." He told them.

"I see that." He said as he sat down next to him

. "Really like to know how a half breed was able to get pregnant by my Sesshoumaru." Gatenmaru said to him.

:"I don't know, it just happened." Naraku said, starting to get irritated. "Look, what do you want? I would like to get home so I can catch up on the three hours of sleep that I didn't get." He added, rubbing the sleep from his eyes again.

"Aw did you here that Ryura he wants to go home, Sesshoumaru must be woke by now and I bet he's pissed here's what I want, I want you to leave Sesshoumaru you have 4 months to leave him if you don't I will take you myself and finish what I started in that study." He told him.

"I told you. I will not leave him." Naraku said. He stood up and started to walk away.

"Then I'll see you in four months, Naraku. Maybe Ryura here would like to join us for our little fun time then. I've always imagined what it would be like." Gatenmaru said. Naraku clenched his fists and hurried back to the house.


	18. Chapter 18

3 months later

Naraku was barely able to stand thanks to his growing belly. and he was very moody and craved a lot. He saw the male that was responsible for his current state. "Sesshoumaru rub my back." he demanded of the silver haired demon.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Naraku and sat down beside him on the couch careful not to say anything that would anger him.

Sesshoumaru started rubbing Naraku's shoulders, and Naraku directed Sesshoumaru on where to _go. _"Right there," Naraku said when Sesshoumaru got to the right spot._ 'Only one month left until_ _Gatenmaru comes back_.' Naraku thought, remembering the day at the park like it was yesterday. "A little harder," he asked as Sesshoumaru continued rubbing his back. _'I don't know what to do. I can't tell Sess, it's been too long and he'll get angry that I haven't told him over the last three months.' _He added, unconsciously wringing his hands.

"So have you thought of a name for the baby?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No I haven't and I didn't ask you to talk either!" Naraku growled at him as his back was rubbed. Sesshoumaru sighed as he moved his hand to Naraku's neck and kissed him on it.

"I know you don't w ant me talking but I was thinking we invite Bank and Kagome over and my father, Step mom and Inuyasha." he said to Naraku.

As Naraku moved his head to the side for Sesshoumaru to have room, he said, "That sounds nice. It'll be good to get the family together." Sesshoumaru kept kissing Naraku 's neck and said, "And I bet you would want to see Inuyasha, especially afer all this time." Naraku nodded and leaned back against Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms gently around Naraku's protruding stomach and kissed him on the cheek.

It was nice to have Naraku agree instead of biting his head off, Sesshoumaru rubbed Naraku's belly .Naraku's cell phone rang ruining the moment. He sighed as he picked up the phone." Hello?" he said. "Why hello Naraku still with him are you?" Gatenmaru said into the phone. "Yes I am and it's going very well." he said

Gatenmaru laughed into the phone. "Oh how cute and stupid you're if you're not gone before the next month you and that pup are going to die." Gatenmaru tells him

Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku questioningly. "Friend from school," Naraku mouthed, rolling his eyes. Sesshoumaru smirked and kissed Naraku's neck once more as the pregnant teen stood up and walked into the next room. When he was in there, he said, "You better stay away from me, Sesshoumaru, and **our **pup." Naraku said before hanging up on Gatenmaru. He walked back into the living room and sat back down. "Is everything ok?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Oh, he was just complaining about his girlfriend again," Naraku replied. Sesshoumaru nodded and wrapped his arms around Naraku's waist again, rubbing his stomach.

"The nursery looks great." Sesshoumaru tells him as he runs circles on his stomach. "Yeah it does I'm glad Jaken was able to help since you were so busy!" Naraku said to him and pulled away.

Sesshoumaru growled. "Damn it when I did try to help you yelled at me and threaten to do bodily harm to my body!" Sesshoumaru growled at him,

Naraku narrowed his red eyes at him. "You keep getting on my nerves I won't let you anywhere near the pup!" Naraku warned him

"Naraku, we both know you won't follow out with that threat," Sesshoumaru said, standing up. "You bet I will!" Naraku yelled.

"Don't yell, it's bad for the pup!" Sesshoumaru yelled back.

"Oh, look whose talking, Mr. I shake the chandelier with my booming voice!" Naraku yelled, waving his hand at Sesshoumaru.

"Will you stop yelling at me!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"No, I will not stop yelling at you! You keep trying to control me! Well, not this time!" Naraku yelled, heading to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Sesshoumaru yelled as Naraku opened the door.

"OUT!" Naraku yelled back before slamming the door behind him, the chandelier actually shaking.

Sesshoumaru growled and picked up his cell phone and called his father. "Hello." Inutashio said to him. "Hello father it's me Naraku and I had a fight thanks to his mood swings." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Oh what did you say to upset him?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

" I didn't say anything all I said was the nursery looks great and he flipped out on me, he can't go far he doesn't fit behind the drivers side any more." Sesshomaru tells him.. I'll be glad when the pup is born." Sesshoumaru tells him

Inutashio chuckled and said, "Trust me, we all are."

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "I don't know what to do right now."

"I think you should just wait until he comes home and then try to talk it over," Inutashio said.

"Is that what you did with mother?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"That's exactly what I did," Inutashio said. "Alright. I'll wait until he gets home. And I was wondering if you, Inuyasha, and Izayoi would like to come over for dinner sometime this week. When Naraku and I talk later, I'll ask him what day," Sesshoumaru said, laying down on the couch.

"That sounds great. Give us a call with the details and we'll see what we can do," Inutashio replied. "Alright. I'll talk to you later, dad," Sesshoumaru said.

"Alright, son. Be good to him. Bye," Inutashio

"I'm always good to the brat." Sesshoumaru said as he ran a hand through his silver hair after hanging up the phone.

Naraku walked down the street trying to calm his temper."Stupid dog, always trying to tell me what to do!" Naraku says as he keeps walking

. "My, my look at you." A voice said that Naraku knew all to well.

"Gatenmaru what do you want?!" Naraku asked as he turned around to face him.

"I want Sesshoumaru of course."Gatenmaru says to him.

"Well, I'm not giving him up, and I doubt he wants to be with you, of all people," Naraku said, glaring at the demon in front of him. Gatenmaru smirked and said, "Then I'll just have to go for the next best thing." He then took a step towards the pregnant half demon.

"What did I tell you on the phone earlier today, Gatenmaru? I told you to STAY AWAY!" Naraku yelled before turning around and running, making sure it was a safe pace for the baby.

: Naraku saw a store near by and ran inside it was a clothing store for men Naraku grabbed some clothes and ran into the changing room panting , his long wavy black hair fell over his shoulder as he fumbled for the cell phone and speed dialed Sesshoumaru. "He better answer this phone." Naraku growled

. "Hello." Sesshoumaru said in in a lazy tone he was finally comfortable and watching some tv.

"Sesshoumaru, come get me!" Naraku whispered

. "Naraku, where are you? What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked, bolting up from the couch and running up the stairs to get his keys.

"Gatenmaru's after me. I'm in the clothing store you used to bring me to," Naraku said, sitting down and looking under the door. He could see Gatenmaru's feet walking around the area near his dressing room. He knew where he was. "And hurry, he's found me already," Naraku added. Sesshoumaru ran down the stairs and said, "I'm on my way right now." He then hung up, unlocking the car as he ran towards it and getting in. He turned it on and backed out of the drive way, his tires squealing as he tore down the street towards the store.

Gantemaru opened the door to see Naraku. "There you're you look so scared what is wrong darling you know better than to fight me since you're pregnant so come on, let's go." he tells Naraku.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Naraku growls at him.

"You come now or I'll kill that pup right now." Naraku growled.

Sesshoumaru made it to the store and ran inside to the back seeing the back of Gatenmaru's head. " Move away from him now!" Sesshoumaru growled

Gatenmaru turned around to face Sesshoumaru, smirking. "Hello, darling," he said. "Sesshoumaru!" Naraku said, seeing him.

"Naraku, it's ok, I'll be there in a minute," Sesshoumaru replied, still staring at Gatenmaru. He smirked and said, "My Sesshoumaru, it's very unusual of you to get a half demon pregnant."

"Step away from Naraku, Gatenmaru," Sesshoumaru growled, flexing his claws.

"What he and I do is none of your business now step away from my mate before I kill you." Sesshoumaru warned him Gatenmaru smiled but I was having so much fun with Naraku I am sure he's told you by now that I told him to leave with the baby and he would live." Gatenmaru says to him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Gatenmaru and pushed him out the way making him hit the wall. Sesshoumaru then walked over to Naraku and helped him up. "Come on are you okay?" he asks him

Naraku nodded and hugged him, saying, "Thank you." Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around Naraku's waist and they stepped back out of the dressing room.

Gatenmaru was just pushing himself off of the wall when Sesshoumaru left Naraku's side and walked up to the demon, wrapping his hand around Gatenmaru's neck and pushing him against the wall again, growling, "If you ever come near me, Naraku, or our pup when it's born, if I even see your face, I'll call the police." He then squeezed Gatenmaru's throat, cutting off his air and proving his point. He then let him go and walked back over to Naraku, wrapping his arm around his stomach again, saying, "Come on, let's go home." Naraku nodded and let Sesshoumaru lead him out of the store, not even looking at Gatenmaru

Sesshoumaru helped Naraku into the passenger side and then closed the door and got in the driver's side and started the car. "You want to explain to me what's been going on?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he started up the car and drove away. "A few months ago Gatenmaru and Ryura they told me to meet them in the park which I did and they told me to leave you before the pup is born or they would kill me and the pup." Naraku tells him with his head down.

"I would hurt you but you're pregnant why didn't you tell me, don't you know I can protect you and our pup?" he asked him

"I'm sorry," Naraku whispered. Sesshoumaru sighed and said,

"Well, now that I know all that's going on, I'm getting us protection."

Naraku looked up at him and wiped away a tear that slid down his cheek, saying, "You're not angry with me?"

"Naraku, of course I'm angry with you for not telling me. But that doesn't mean I don't love you and our pup. So I'm going to do all I can to protect you both," Sesshoumaru said, grasping one of Naraku's hands while he watched the road.

"When we go home I want you to rest okay, and I'll try not to anger you." Sesshoumaru says to him. Naraku nodded his head but what about my cell phone?, he can still contact me that way." Naraku tells him.

""I'll get the number changed until then just keep it turned off." Sesshoumaru tells him as he pulls up to the house and drives into the driveway and parks the car and then gets out and walks around and opens the door for Naraku.

Naraku got out of the car and Sesshoumaru automatically wrapped his arm around him, drawing him closer. "Naraku, you know I love you, right?" He asked.

Naraku nodded, saying, "And I love you." Sesshoumaru squeezed Naraku's shoulders and they walked into the house and up the stairs to their room. They walked inside and after Sesshoumaru made sure Naraku was going to be comfortable, he said, "I'll be right down the hall, ok?"

"Ok," Naraku said, looking up at him. Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed Naraku on his lips before leaving the door, closing it behind him. Naraku closed his eyes and was asleep a few minutes later. Sesshoumaru walked down the hall to his study and opened the door, walking inside and sitting at his desk.

Sesshoumaru picked up his phone and called his father. "Hello Sesshoumaru what is it now?" Inutashio asked him. "Gatenmaru, Naraku called me seems Gatenmaru has been making threats to him, he told Naraku to leave before the pup is born or he was going to kill them both." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"What?!" Inutashio growled where is that filth now?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

"Probably off somewhere plotting I need security 24/7 better than the last ones you sent here." he says to Inutashio

"I'll send the best ones I have," Inutaisho said.

"Thanks. I appreciate this, dad," Sesshoumaru said, picking up a picture of him and Naraku.

"I know. I have to go now if I'm calling my best guys. I'll talk to you later. Bye," Inutaisho said. "Alright. Bye," Sesshoumaru replied, hanging up the phone. He stood up and walked into his and Naraku's room, seeing Naraku was asleep. He quietly walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in, pulling the covers over himself and Naraku

"Hey old man who was that?" Inuyasha asked as he bit into his apple., Inutashio looked up at his 14 year old son. "That was Sesshoumaru seems his ex wants to kill Naraku and the pup." he tells him.

""What?, why are you just sitting there get up and do something before my nephew is killed!" Inuyasha yells at him.

"I was getting ready to call my guards when you walked in here!" Inutashio tells him.

"Well then call them already!" Inuyasha said.

Inutaisho sighed and dialed the number. "Hello?" the voice on the other side of the line. "Hey, it's me. Send the best team that we have to Sesshoumaru's place for 24/7 protection. No mistakes," Inutaisho said before hanging up.

Sesshoumaru woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He got up and walked down the stairs, looking out of the eye whole in the door to see a couple of men in suits standing outside the door. Sesshoumaru opened the door and one of them said, "We were sent here for your protection. Your father called us." Sesshoumaru nodded and stepped to the side, letting the two in.

"Your father gave us a picture of the man, we're were also told your mate is due next month?" One of the guards asked Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru closed the door.

"Yes and I'll be glad when the pup is born Naraku is very moody although for some reason he's nice to everyone else." Sesshoumaru says with a smile.

"I see can we see him?" The guard asked.

"He's resting right now but he'll be up soon hungry as ever." Sesshoumaru said and laughed.

The two nodded and started walking around the house. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Naraku walked down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and his stomach. Sesshoumaru saw him and walked over to him, kissing him on the lips. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked. "Hungry," Naraku replied, making Sesshoumaru chuckle. The lead guy walked out of the living room and said, "Are you Naraku?"

"Yes, why?" Naraku asked, looking at him.

: "These are the guards that father sent over they will be with you when I am at work but they will also be staying here until this whole thing with Gatenmaru is over." Sesshoumaru tells him. "Oh ok, well I'm going in the kitchen to get something to eat so if you'll excuse me." Naraku tells them and walks more like waddle into the kitchen..

"How many bedrooms are there Mr. Tashio?.

" Six bedrooms, plus a pool house out back." Sesshoumaru tells him, plus my study, and the study down here, my only servant is Jaken but he's on vacation right now."

"Alright. We'll check all of the rooms and we'll have to interview your servant when he gets back," the man said. Sesshoumaru nodded, saying,

"Do whatever you have to, as long as I am notified first." The man nodded and walked out of the room to check the rest of the house and the pool house. Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen and said, "How you holdin up?"

"I'll be fine once all of this is over," Naraku said, making a sandwich. Sesshoumaru walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his stomach, resting his chin on the crevice attaching Naraku's neck and shoulder.

"Would you get off of me I am trying to eat!" Naraku growls at him.

Sesshoumaru sighed he should've known it was to good to be true, he unwraps his arms from around Naraku and walks over to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water fro himself. "Not going to get me one?" Naraku asked him as he narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru quickly handed Naraku his unopen bottle. "Here you go dear." Sesshoumaru says to him

Naraku took the bottle and his plate, walking over to the table and sitting down. Sesshoumaru grabbed another bottle and sat down at the table as well, opening it. After taking a drink, he put the lid back on and leaned back into the chair, crossing his arms behind his head. Naraku opened his bottle of water and took a drink out of if after swallowing his food.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and looked at Naraku. "You look great by the way." Sesshoumaru said to the pregnant male. Naraku growled deep in his throat now. "Sesshomaru do you want me to cut off a ceratin part of your body?" Naraku asked him. " No!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "Then stop talking!" Naraku growled as he took another bite of his sandwich. Sesshoumaru sighed. He missed the old Naraku that w as so sweet and kind, now he had to deal with this crazy pregnant brat

After a few minutes, Sesshoumaru stood up and was walking out of the kitchen when Naraku said, "Where are you going?"

"To the study. I have some work to do," Sesshoumaru said, walking out of the room. He walked up the stairs and looked in the study, turning on the computer. He sat down and started working on some files, thinking, 'When will this month be over?' Naraku finished eating and stood up, walking over to the sink and rinsing off his plate, putting it into the dishwasher. He then walked out of the room

Naraku walked into the living room he was lonely now. and started crying. "He hates me, he won't even touch me unless I ask him.?" Naraku said feeling sorry for himself. When the door bell rang. Naraku got up and wiped the tears from his face and opened the front door to see Inuyasha and Inutashio.

" Naraku's what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked the pregnant teen.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't love me." he cries

"Of course he loves you!" Inuyasha said, hugging his nephew.

"He won't even touch me unless I ask him to!" Naraku sobbed.

"That's because you're having mood swings so often," Inutashio said, laughing

. "I am NOT having mood swings!" Naraku growled, his tears stopping immediately.

"Ok, you're not having mood swings," Inutashio said, holding his hands up in front of him, not wanting to anger his grandson further.

"Where's Sess?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's in his study," Naraku said, wiping the tears off of his face.

Inuyasha looked at his dad, "How about you sit down Naraku, and dad will go and get Sess for you, hmm, you can tell me all about the nursery." Inuyasha says to him.

Naraku nods his head and walks over to the sofa and sits down.

Inutashio quickly goes upstairs and barges into Sesshoumaru's study. "You have to come downstairs now, Naraku nearly bit my head off and call your mother and tell her to come over here." Inutashio tells him.

Sesshoumaru smirks. "Now you know how it feels,." Sesshoumaru tells him as he picks up the phone and call his mom. "Hello mom can you come over here today, yes Naraku's mood swings are too much." he says to her.

After a few minutes, Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and said, "She's on her way over." "Good, now go love your mate, he keeps saying that you won't even touch him unless he asks you."

"Oh, does he? I was hugging him in the kitchen while he was making a sandwich and he almost bit MY head off!" Sesshoumaru said.

"Then go love him right now while he wants it," Inutaisho said. Sesshoumaru sighed and got up, walking out of the study and down the stairs. "Hey, Sess! Naraku, look!" Inuyasha said. Naraku looked up and when he saw Sesshoumaru, he got up and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Sesshoumaru's waist. Sesshoumaru wrapped his own around Naraku's shoulders and hugged him close. "I love you, Naraku. You know that," Sesshoumaru said.

"I know you do, we have company I can make something." Naraku says.

"No you just sit and relax okay." Sesshoumaru said to him and kissed him atop his head. leading Naraku back over to the sofa. Inutashio came back down to see Naraku in a calmer mood." I see the guards are here that's good." Inutashio says.

"Yeah so Inuyasha tagging along are you?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Sesshoumaru stop picking on your brother." Naraku tells him

Not wanting to anger the teen, Sesshoumaru nodded and walked into the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients for dinner. As he was cooking, he kept thinking about what would happen when the baby was born. 'What are we going to name it? What will it be like? Will I be a good parent?' He mentally smacked himself. 'Of course we'll be good parents. The child will be beautiful, and we'll just figure out a name when the time comes.' He didn't notice his father was in the room until he was tapped on the shoulder, almost cutting his finger while cutting some tomatoes.

"Whoa! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Inutaisho said.

"Why the hell are you sneaking up on me?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

" I was just coming to see how you're really doing you have a pregnant mate plus a stalker." Inutashio says to him.. "I'm doing fine." Sesshoumaru tells him as the cut starts to heal.

"Are you really in here to help or you just don't want to see the woman you cheated on?" Sesshoumaru asked him with a smile.

Inutaisho's face paled, and he said, "She scares the hell out of me." They both started laughing at their new private joke just as Naraku came in with Sesshoumaru's mother. "Grandma's here!" Naraku said just before she smacked the back of his head. "

Ow!" Naraku said, rubbing the place that was struck.

"Mother, be nice, he IS pregnant after all," Sesshoumaru said, continuing to make dinner.

"Hello Inutashio." Shira said to her ex as she walked over to Sesshoumaru and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello Shira glad you could come. " Inutashio says.

" I saw Inuyasha so where is the whore you left me for?" she asks him.

Inutashio growled her name is Izayoi." he tells her. "Yes you married a human, but I am not here for you, I am here to help Naraku,." she said as she rubbed Naraku;s stomach

Naraku smiled at his grandmother, hugging her a second later. "It's nice to see you, mother. Tell me, how are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked as the silence started to get uncomfortable. "I'm doing great. Glad to be single again," Shira said, smiling at her son. "Shira!" Inutaisho said. "What? It's true, I AM single," Shira said, looking at her ex-husband. She then looked back at Sesshoumaru and said, "I'll leave you boys alone to cook. So tell me all about your pregnancy so far, Naraku," she said, leading the raven haired teen away.

"It's good except for the gaining weight part the baby moves a lot , back hurts, feet hurt." Naraku told her.

"Oh well you'll lose all that weight next month, now tell how much fun it is to be driving Sesshoumaru crazy?" she asks with a smile. Naraku smirks it is fun but I have to asks him to do things he didn't even help with the nursery." he tells her.

"I see."Shira said. "Sesshoumaru get in here now!" she yells.

Inuyasha smirks it was fun seeing his brother in trouble.

Sesshoumaru's face paled hen he heard his mother's voice. He would only hear that tone when he was in trouble as a child and teen, still in school. "Yes, mother?" He said, walking into the living room. "You ungrateful man! You should have helped Naraku with the nursery, and you should be more attentive to his needs! You should also protect him from anything that will threaten the baby! Doorknobs coming at him when the door opens, and anything like that," Shira said. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and said, "Mother, I seriously doubt that a doorknob will try to attack my mate." Shira walked up to him and slapped him upside the head, saying,

"Don't talk back to me." "Ow, mom," Sesshoumaru said, rubbing the back of his head.

: Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku if looks could kill, once Naraku had the baby it was going to be payback. he mentally thought. Naraku looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled. "Mom I tried to help Naraku with the nursery but he got all angry at me every color I picked out was to dull or too ugly." Sesshoumaru says defending himself and if I say he looks nice, he thinks I am saying he's fat." Sesshoumaru tells her.

Naraku growled when he was called FAT

"Your just like Inutaisho. He did the same exact things when I was pregnant with you! Women don't want to hear those types of things! It would be better just for you to say that we're fat then to just beat around the bush! But in this case, it's a boy," Shira said, smiling at Naraku. Naraku was still glaring at Sesshoumaru for his choice of wording, not even noticing her smile.

"I didn't say he was fat !, I think he's beautiful." Sesshoumaru tells his mom.

Naraku grabbed a pillow off the sofa and threw it square in Sesshoumaru's face. Sesshoumaru growled. "What is wrong with you?!" Sesshoumaru asks him.

"You called me fat you jerk, I wouldn't be fat if you had left me alone!" Naraku growled.

"Man I wish I had popcorn ." Inuyasha said

" I didn't call you fat!, I just said you're beautiful, your face is glowing." Sesshoumaru says to him, and shut up Inuyasha you'll be lucky if anyone wants to sleep with you male or female!" Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Shut up, Sesshoumaru. At least I won't get any of them pregnant," Inuyasha said. Both Sesshoumaru and Naraku glared at him, and Inuyasha's face paled at the duo glares the pair gave him. He sat back into the sofa and let them continue.

"Mother, I don't think he's fat. Naraku, you know I love you, and I don't think you're fat," Sesshoumaru said, looking from his mother to his mate. Naraku huffed and crossed his arms in front of him, tapping his foot on the floor.

Then Sesshoumaru smelt the air. Something smelt burnt... "Dinner!" He said, rushing into the kitchen. He had put some roast into the oven, which was now smoking. He quickly turned the oven off and opened it to get a face full of smoke. He coughed and grabbed an oven mit, waving it to dissipate

"Dad what a re you doing you were suppose to be helping me make dinner I have a hungry mate out there what am I suppose to feed him?!" Sesshoumaru growled at him. Inutashio looked at Sesshoumaru and then the phone ."Delivery." he says to his son. Sesshoumaru glared at him and picked up the phone. "Uh Naraku would you like some pizza?" he asks testing to see what the teen would say or do

"Pizza!" Naraku said happily, clapping his hands. Sesshoumaru smiled and said,

"What kind do you want?"

"Pepperoni and cheese, and then just a cheese one," Naraku said. Sesshoumaru called in the order for those pizzas and some Supreme and Meatlovers.

"Alright, it'll be here in fifteen minutes." Naraku smiled and walked over to Sesshoumaru to give him a hug. "Thank you, Sess," he said.

"Your welcome," Sesshoumaru replied, kissing the top of his head.

Sesshoumaru sighed with relief. "Come on why don't we go to the garden until the pizza comes they'll come and get us." Sesshoumaru tells him. "Okay." Naraku says happily and goes out to the garden with Sesshoumaru. The sun was just setting. " I am glad you called me earlier." Sesshoumaru tells him.

" I am too, who knows what Gatenmaru would've done oh and Ryura is helping him too." he tells Sesshoumaru. "Great two exes working together." he says

Naraku laughed and said, "I know how you feel. It sucks when people just won't leave you alone." Sesshoumaru smiled at his mate and kissed the top of his head, saying,

"I'm glad you understand." "Me too," Naraku said, wrapping a hand around Sesshoumaru's waist. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Naraku's shoulders and they continued their walk through the garden.

"Hey dad do you think Gatenmaru is going to try anything between now an d the birth of the pup?" Inuyasha asks his father.

Inutashio sighed I hope not but he most likely will." Inutashio says. Shira walked over to her ex. "Hmm why don't you just have the two males killed I am quite sure they won't be missed." Shira says.

" You're one evil woman." Inutashio says to her.

"You should know," Shira said, smiling.

Inutaisho shook his head and then the doorbell rang. "Inuyasha, go get your brother and tell him pizza's here," he said as he walked over to the door. Inuyasha nodded and walked out of the house. Inutaisho walked up to the door and opened it, only to find it wasn't the pizza boy. It was Gatenmaru and Ryura.


	19. Chapter 19

What do you two want?" Inutashio asks them. "We're here to see Sesshoumaru." Gatenmaru tells him. "Well you're not going to see him, he wants nothing to do with you." Inutashio tells them. "Ah yes he's going to be a daddy." Gatenmaru says to him. Sesshoumaru was came back inside holding Naraku's hand."Hey Dad where's the pizza?" he asks.

"I doubt that. You would hesitate before killing an old lover," Gatenmaru said, chuckling as Sesshoumaru took a step forward. He stopped when Inutashio said, "Don't, Sess." Before Sesshoumaru could say anything, Inutashio looked at the two men in front of him and said, "If you come near my son, his mate, or this residence again, not only will he kill you, but I will not hesitate to help him. And I will have no reason to hesitate ripping out your throats." He then slammed the door in their faces, and Sesshoumaru chuckled, saying, "Wow, dad, didn't think you had it in you."

"Son, you know I will do anything for my family you still should've used protection!" he growls at him. "I didn't know Naraku could get pregnant." Sesshoumaru tells him as he walks back into the kitchen to see Naraku with a whole pizza to himself."Are you going to share?" Sesshoumaru asks him

"No," Naraku said teasingly, taking another bite of the slice in his hand. Sesshoumaru grabbed a slice from the box and said, "Now you are." He sat down next to him and they continued to eat. Inutashio sat down by Izayoi and grabbed a slice, also starting to eat. "So what are we going to do?" Naraku asked, looking at Sesshoumaru. "If they come near the house or us, then they know what's coming," Sesshoumaru replied

Naraku looks up at Sesshoumaru. "I'll be glad when the baby is born." Naraku tells him as he eats more of the pizza. "Me too that way you won't be all moody." Sesshoumaru tells him as he bites into his pizza. Naraku growled at him: Inutashio stifled a chuckle when he heard Sesshoumaru's remark. Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku and smirked, chuckling as he took a bite of Naraku's slice. "Hey!" Naraku growled, moving his pizza out of Sesshoumaru's reach and biting into it. Sesshoumaru chuckled and took a bite of his pizza, saying, "Yummy."

: Naraku ate the rest of his pizza and rubbed his belly. "How long are you going to be full?" Inuyasha asks him. Naraku glared over at the younger brother seems both Tashio brothers had a death wish, "I can't kill Sesshoumaru I want the baby to have a daddy, you on the other hand I can kill." Naraku tells him.

Sesshoumaru smirked at Naraku's statement and Inuyasha laughed, saying, "All I was asking was how much longer are you going to be pregnant?" "Maybe a few more weeks, or months. Not sure," Naraku said, looking down at his protruding stomach. Sesshoumaru pulled him over and into his lap, turning sideways in his chair. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and said, "We are probably going to go to the doctor soon.

: "Oh that's good." Inuyasha says to him as he eats his own slice of pizza. and drank some soda. Inutashio walked over to the two"Well Sesshoumaru you're finally getting what you want , but you should 've known by now that NAraku was moody he always was one he got over being shy." Inutashio says to him.

Naraku playfully glared at Inutashio, saying, "That's not true!" "Yes it is, and you know it," Inutashio said, ruffling his hair. Naraku laughed and swatted his hand away, saying, "Alright, alright, you win." Sesshoumaru looked up at Inutashio and said, "I know. He's been really moody for the past few years." Naraku looked up at him and scowled, saying, "I have not!" "Oh, you agree with him, but not me?" Sesshoumaru asked, kissing Naraku's cheek. Naraku sighed and said, "What is this, pick on Naraku day?"

Sesshoumaru kissed Naraku on his long pale neck."I would never let anyone pick on the mother of my child." he says and grabs Naraku's milk filled breasts. "Hey don't go blinding me!" Inuyasha yells at him as he finishes his pizza.

Naraku jumped at Sesshoumaru's sudden movement, saying, "Sensitive breasts, sensitive breasts!" Sesshoumaru chuckled and kissed Naraku's neck again, saying, "I won't hurt you." Naraku stifled a squeal when Sesshoumaru nibbled on the dip between Naraku's neck and shoulder. "Alright, that's enough. You want to do that, there is a room upstairs with your name written all over it," Inutashio said, laughing.

"Yeah!, I have sensitive eyes." Inuyasha tells them. Sesshoumaru pushes his chair back. "Okay get off me Naraku so we can go upstairs." Sesshoumaru tells him. Naraku nods his head and gets off of Sesshoumaru and stretches. Sesshoumaru stood up and took NAraku by the hand and walked out the kitchen. "How can they do anything when Naraku is that big?" Inuyasha asks. Naraku stopped when he heard him.

: Naraku slowly turned around, murder in his eyes. "What was that?" He growled, glaring daggers at Inuyasha. "N-nothing," Inuyasha stammered, his eyes widened in fear. "That's what I thought," Naraku said as Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around him. He kissed his neck again and said, "I think you're very beautiful." "Thank you," Naraku said, leaning into him. "Now, let's go upstairs," Sesshoumaru said, grabbing his hand again. Naraku chuckled and followed behind him

Once Naraku and Sesshoumaru were up in the bedroom Sesshoumaru closed the bedroom door, Naraku walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "My feet hurt.' Naraku tells him as he kicks his shoes off. "Oh you poor thing would you like me to rub them for you?" Sesshoumaru asks him as he comes over to the bed.

"Yes," Naraku said, laying back onto the pillows and smiling at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru smiled back and sat down in front of him, grabbing a foot and starting to massage it. "Ah, that's the spot," Naraku said, sighing in contempt and leaning his head back onto the backboard. Sesshoumaru continued rubbing, going down to Naraku's heel and then up to his toes, giving each toe a different massage. Naraku rubbed his stomach, feeling the baby moving under his skin.

Sesshoumaru thought about his past relationships, how Gatenmaru use to abuse him among other things where Ryura was just obsessed with him. "What's wrong?" Naraku ask him. "It's nothing I was just thinking." Sesshoumaru tells him as he continues to massage his feet.

"About what?" Naraku asked. "Just some stuff. Nothing to worry about," Sesshoumaru said, smiling. Naraku drew his feet back and said, "Come up here and lay with me so we can talk about it." Sesshoumaru smirked. He could never get anything past Naraku about his emotions. That was one thing he loved about him. He crawled up next to him and lyed down, pulling him into his arms as Naraku also got into a lying position.

I was thinking of my past boyfriends especially Gatenmaru he use to really abuse me.' Sesshoumaru tells him, he had never told anyone how Gatenmaru had treated him he was in college when they first meant. "Really why didn't you ever tell your father what was going on?" Naraku asks him. as he rubs his stomach.

"Because I was afraid of what he would do if he found out," Sesshoumaru said, placing his hand on Naraku's, moving with it over his stomach. "Well, he won't hurt you anymore, Sess. I promise," Naraku said. Sesshoumaru chuckled, saying, "You won't be able to stop him. Only I can."

"Hmm well don't go fighting him the baby and I we need you Sess." Naraku tells him as he turns his head to face him." I know Naraku I need you both and I love you two so much and I will protect you with my life." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"I know, but it still helps to hear you say it," Naraku said, leaning in and kissing Sesshoumaru on the lips. Sesshoumaru kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him as best as he could and pulling him closer. When they drew away, Naraku rested his head on Sesshoumaru's chest and said, "I'm going to be happy when we have the baby. Then we can be ourselves again." "You mean like this?" Sesshoumaru asked, dragging his index finger along Naraku's spine and making him shiver. "Yes, like that," Naraku breathed.

"When was the last time you talked to your brother?"Sesshoumaru asks him as he continues to run his finger over Naraku's spine . "Mmm right after I found out I was pregnant.." Naraku tells him as he yawns. "Well call him tomorrow."Sesshoumaru says to him and kisses him on his lips.

"Ok," Naraku said when they drew away. Sesshoumaru kissed the top of his head and pulled him as close as he could, both of them getting comfortable. Sesshoumaru kissed the top of his head and said, "I love you, Naraku." "I love you, too, Sess," Naraku replied

Gatenmaru growled as he paced back and forth in his living room"I want Sesshoumaru!" he growls as he looks at Ryura "I will have him." he says to him. "But how can you do that when he's surrounded by his family?" Ryura asks him .

Gatenmaru stopped and smirked, saying, "He's gotta go to work sometime, right? Or go to lunch alone?" Ryurra sighed and said, "He's got security at the office, and there are too many people when he goes to lunch, so you can't accomplish anything." "Damnit, Ryurra, then help me think of something! I will have Sesshoumaru again!" Gatenmaru growled, starting to pace again.

: "How about you disguise your self as a worker that way you will go to his office and you can take him there." Ryura tells him as he sits down on the sofa and stretches his legs out running a hand through his blue hair.

Gatenmaru stopped and looked at him, smiling as he said, "Thank you. You're a genius!" He then walked into his room and closed the door. Ryurra sighed and said to himself, "I know I am." He then got up and walked into the room Gatenmaru was letting him use, closing his door as well.

The next day after Sesshoumaru had breakfast and kissed Naraku on his cheek he went into his office and sat at his desk typing on his computer. He didn't have to worry about Naraku , his father and Izayoi along with his mother were keeping him company.

: Gatenmaru sat in his car for a few moments, whispering an incantation under his breath. When he stepped out of the car, his demonic marks were covered, and he had changed his scent. He now had short black hair with green eyes. He also wore a gray suit with shiny black shoes. He pulled out his briefcase and walked up to the elevator, pressing the up button and going up to Sesshoumaru's floor when it arrived.

Gatenmaru walked off the elevator and walked to Sesshoumaru's office and knocked on the door. Sesshoumaru lifted his head up. "Come in." he said as he went back to typing on the computer. Gatenmaru walks in the office ." Hello Mr. Tashio my name is Mr. James I'm here for my appointment." Gatenmaru says to him.

Alright, have a seat. I'll be with you in a minute," Sesshoumaru said, not taking his eyes off of the screen. He finished typing his email and sent it, looking at Gatenmaru. "Alright, may I see your resume?" "Sure," Gatenmaru said, handing him the paper. Sesshoumaru looked it over for a few minutes before looking back up at him, saying, "Your looking for the assistant job, right?"

Yes I am." he says to Sesshoumaru and stands up and walks over to the window and looks out it, "Such a beautiful day too bad you won't be seeing anymore of these." Gatenmaru says to him and breaks the spell and turns around and pins Sesshoumaru to his bed. "I put a spell on your security.' Gatenmaru tells him with a grin.

"Get off of me, Gatenmaru. I told you I'm not interested anymore!" Sesshoumaru said, starting to thrash his body, trying to get out from under him. Gatenmaru chuckled and pressed down more, saying, "You can keep doing that if you want, Sess. It just makes me want you more." Sesshoumaru stopped and glared at him, saying, "What will it take to get it through your thick skull that I don't want you anymore?"

"It doesn't matter." Sesshoumaru you're mine now, be glad that I am letting Naraku and your baby live." Gatenmaru tells him before he blows a purple powder int Sesshoumaru's face knocking him out. Gatenmaru smirked as he looked at the now sleeping demon.

Gatenmaru picked Sesshoumaru up and vanished from the house and back to his own home when Sesshoumaru woke up and tried moving his hands, he found they were tied to the backboard of a bed that wasn't his own, in a house that wasn't his own. He growled and tried to rip the cuffs from their chains, but he only succeeded in cutting into his wrists and drawing a few beads of blood. 'Gatenmaru, that bastard.' He thought.

Gatenmaru walked into the bedroom ." Your awake how was your nap?" Gatenmaru asks him as he walks over to the bed and sits down on it. "Your plan won't work they'll figure out what you've done." Sesshoumaru growls at him.

"I highly doubt that. I didn't leave a trace behind that showed I was there," Gatenmaru said, running his fingers through Sesshoumaru's hair. Sesshoumaru moved away from the touch and tried pulling at the cuffs again. Gatenmaru looked up and said, "You're hurting yourself."

"Do I look like I care?" Sesshoumaru asked, wincing lightly from the pain.

"Just relax I sent an email saying you had to go on a business trip and you don't know when you'll be back. "You should be thanking me for letting your pup live." Gatenmaru tells him and kisses him on his lips.

: Sesshoumaru tried pulling his head back, only to push it into the pillows as Gatenmaru straddled his waist, still kissing him. When he drew away, Sesshoumaru glared at him and said, "Get the fuck off of me."

"I don't think I will. I really like this position. Just like when we were in college, eh?" Gatenmaru replied, smirking.

: Sesshoumaru froze when he brought up college. "No you use to beat me you had me afraid to burn a piece of toast." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Hmm I was only training you to be the perfect mate I knew you would be." Gatenmaru tells him and bends his head down and kisses him on his neck.

Sesshoumaru clenched his eyes shut and said, "I don't want you, Gatenmaru. I am not going to go through this again."

"Maybe not, but I want you," Gatenmaru said, biting Sesshoumaru's collarbone.

"Please, just leave me alone, and my family," Sesshoumaru said, looking at the ceiling.

"I am letting Naraku and your pup live I think I am being very generous." he tells him as he sits up and looks down into his golden eyes.

Gatenmaru then climbed off of him are you hungry my beautiful puppy?" he asked him.

Sesshoumaru turned his head away from him."No.' he says.

"Alright, if you say so. I am, however, so I'm going to go into the kitchen and get something to eat," Gatenmaru said, turning Sesshoumaru's face towards his and kissing him on the lips before letting him go and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Gatenmaru walked into the kitchen humming himself as he made him self a sandwich.

"What are you so happy about Ryura asked him

. "Oh you're finally up, I have Sesshoumaru in my bedroom if you must know, he's finally in my grasp." Gatenmaru tells him.

"So, you actually went through with it?" Ryurra asked as he walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup

. "Yes I did. And, after I'm done eating, we're going to have some fun," Gatenmaru replied, finishing up his sandwich and taking it to the table.

"Well, have fun with that. I'm going back into my room," Ryurra said, walking out of the kitchen, and Gatenmaru heard the door close as Ryurra walked into his room.

Sesshoumaru turned his head seeing the alarm clock on it was only 1 so Naraku wouldn't be worried yet but Gatenmaru said he sent an email. "Gatenmaru let me out of here!" he yelled at the top of his lungs he didn't want to be away from Naraku and the pup.

Gatenmaru chuckled as he heard Sesshoumaru. 'He misses his family. How cute.' He thought, taking another bite of his sandwich. Sesshoumaru started pulling on the cuffs again, and he saw one of the links in the chain start to bend open. He kept pulling on it, making it bend more.

until he got one loose at last ." Now to get the other one." he said to himself as he started pulling on that.. "Hold on Naraku I'm coming. he growled as he kept pulling. Gatenmaru finished his sandwich and walked out the kitchen and back into the bedroom to see Sesshoumaru trying to escape. "Well, well ." he says and closes and locks the door behind him.

Sesshoumaru glared at him as he continued to yank on the cuff. "Stay away from me, Gatenmaru. I'll call the police," he growled, and Gatenmaru laughed. "How, Sesshoumaru? Your cell phone is at the office, and I disconnected the phone in here," he said, walking over. Sesshoumaru gave the chain one last yank, and it broke, chain pieces going onto the bed and floor as he jumped off of the bed just as Gatenmaru jumped onto it, missing him by a second.

Gatenmaru smirked "You're not leaving this room you try and I'll kill Naraku the choice is up to you and if you think I am bluffing go ahead and try me." Gatenmaru tells him and sits down on the bed watching to see what Sesshoumaru will do. "It's your pup's life, not only will Naraku did but the tiny life he carries."

Sesshoumaru looked at him and said, "You don't have the guts." "I had the guts to kidnap you from your own office, didn't I?" Gatenmaru challenged, chuckling. Sesshoumaru walked over to one of the chairs, as far as he could manage from Gatenmaru, and sat down, gently rubbing his wrists. He looked down at the cuffs and started pulling on the parts around his wrist. In a few moments, he had them off and on the floor, rubbing his bruised and slightly bleeding wrists. "Leave Naraku alone. He has nothing to do with you," he said, not looking up.

Naraku will be fine as long as you obey me." Gatenmaru tells him as he pats the bed. "Come here ." he says to him and you have nothing to fear, Ryura will keep you company when I am at work though I'll still have to make one last visit at your house so they think I am still trying to win you back." he says to Sesshoumaru.

: Sesshoumaru stood up, letting his face go blank, hiding his fear and other emotions. He walked over to the bed and sat down, his back towards Gatenmaru as he looked down at his wrists, which were slowly starting to heal. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, feeling Gatenmaru shift on the bed. "I can't handle going through this again, Gatenmaru. I had just moved on and let Naraku close when you showed up," Sesshoumaru said, swiping some hair behind his ear as it got into his face.

"Hmm , you won't be beat Sesshy as long as you obey me it's simple as that." he tells him as he kisses him on his neck. Sesshoumaru growled as he was being kissed. he couldn't help it an on instinct he swiped his claws at Gatenmaru's face.

Gatenmaru grabbed Sesshoumaru's shoulders and pulled him back, making him lay back on the bed. He leered over him, glaring down as he said, "Would you like to be beaten?"

"Not really. It was instinct to hit you, because I hate you all that much," Sesshoumaru replied, not showing Gatenmaru any of his emotions

. Gatenmaru smirked and leaned down, capturing Sesshoumaru's lips in an upside down kiss. He pulled back and said, "You really do hate me, don't you?"

"With every fiber of my being," Sesshoumaru growled, sitting up.

Gatenmaru chuckled and resumed his assault. Sesshoumaru had to resist his instincts this time, in fear of what would happen.

Sesshoumaru tried to pull away from him"Stop! we can't do this ." Sesshoumaru says to him and pushes on Gatenmaru's chest

. Sesshoumaru's other phone started ringing he had a smaller cell phone in his pants pocket he had forgotten all about it. Gatenmaru stopped his assaults and looked up hearing the noise.

Gatenmaru reached into Sesshoumaru's pants pocket and took the phone out and smirked it was Naraku calling him.

**Gatenmaru looked at Sesshoumaru, handing him the phone. "Watch what you say to him," he said as Sesshoumaru took it. Sesshoumaru didn't answer him as he flipped the phone open and said, "Hello?" **

"Sess, where are you!?" Naraku asked. Sesshoumaru looked at the clock and saw it was going onto three. "I'm getting onto a plane," he said, seeing Gatenmaru's nod of approval.

"Where are you going?" Naraku said.

"I'm going on a business trip. Didn't you get the email?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I haven't checked it today. When will you be back?" Naraku asked.

"I... don't know. Whenever I'm done, I guess. A week, maybe more. But I'll call you along the way, ok?" Sesshoumaru said, closing his eyes as he heard Naraku's voice.

"Alright. I love you," Naraku said, rubbing his belly.

"I love you too, don't have that baby with out me." Sesshoumaru tells him and hangs up the phone.

Gatenmaru took the phone away and tossed it to the floor " No more interruptions." he says to the dog demon and goes back to kissing him on his lips.

Inutashio saw that Naraku was said." What's wrong Naraku?" he asked him as he sat down beside him on the sofa. "Sesshoumaru had to leave for a business trip and he doesn't know when he'll be back." he tells him.

"I'm sorry," he said, wrapping his arm around Naraku's shoulders and letting him lean on his shoulder. Inutashio rubbed his shoulder and Izayoi walked into the room. She looked at Inutashio and gave him a questioning look. Inutashio mouthed Sesshoumaru's name, and she nodded, walking back out of the room to give them their time.

Sesshoumaru clenched the blanket in his hands as Gatenmaru continued to kiss him., Naraku the only thing on his mind.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

Gatenmaru rolled off of Sesshoumaru and looked at him. "Ryura should be back soon and then we can have some real fun." he tells Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru turned on his side. "I hate you and you're out of your mind if you think that I am going to stay from Naraku and our baby forever." Sesshoumaru tells him as his hair lays flat against his back.

"I don't understand why you want that brat how can he please you?" Gatenmaru asks him.

"Because he actually loves me, not my money or my body," Sesshoumaru said, staring down at the sheets. "Ryura and I loved you, too, Sesshoumaru," Gatenmaru replied, cuddling up to Sesshoumaru and wrapping an arm around his waist, his chin on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"You didn't love me, you loved my money, my status, the sex," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Well yeah there is that but I love you, I know it angers you that Naraku is moody right now I can give you pleasure I know how much you love sex." Gatenmaru whispered in Sesshoumaru's ear and bit the tip of it.

Sesshoumaru growled and took his claws and swiped at the fools face before getting off the bed glaring at him.

"The ONLY one I want is Naraku! I can wait until he has the pup to be with him again. I am faithful, unlike others," Sesshoumaru said, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Gatenmaru smirked and said, "But how long can that last, Sesshoumaru? Soon you'll want someone else. And trust me, you'll NEVER be fully rid of Ryura and I. There will ALWAYS be a part of you that wants us."

"Those parts died the day I broke off the relationships," Sesshoumaru growled.

Gatenmaru sat up in the bed and looked Sesshoumaru over. "Really then why did you go along with the lie that you were going away on a business trip?" He asks Sesshoumaru with a smirk on his face.

"I knew he be fine with my father there to look after him as he walked over to the bed and bent his head down and placed his hand around Gatenmaru's neck and began squeezing it "Now I am going to leave and you're not going to stop me got that?" Sesshoumaru growled at him

Gatenmaru glared up at Sesshoumaru , which made Sesshoumaru tighten his grip around his neck "I said understand nod your damn head if you have too!" Sesshoumaru tells him

Gatenmaru nodded, still glaring at Sesshoumaru. "Good," he hissed, pushing him back as he let him go. Sesshoumaru turned around and grabbed his things before walking out the door, letting it close behind him.

******************************************************************************

Sesshoumaru began walking home trying to think of what to say to Naraku when he got there, Naraku was pregnant male demon and Naraku like to throw things at him so he had to think of something good that wouldn't cause his body much damage Sesshoumaru looked at the time on his watch . ""He's probably stuffing his face now." Sesshoumaru said as he picked up his phone out his pants pocket and called Bankotsu to check up on him and Kagome.

"Hello?" Bankotsu said, pressing the phone to his ear. "Hey, it's me. How are you?" Sesshoumaru asked

"We're doing okay, Kagome's sleeping right now," Bankotsu replied, getting up from his couch and going into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"And how is my granddaughter?" Sesshoumaru asked him. "Milou is good she's here right now, Kikyo went away on some trip and left her with me." Bankotsu tells him

"I see why don't you and Kagome bring her over tonight we'll all have dinner together." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"Dad did you make Naraku angry?" Bankotsu asks him.

"No I didn't , I don't have to do anything Naraku is so damn moody now the littlest thing I do ticks him off." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Alright, just wondering, because he was pretty angry earlier," Bankotsu said, leaning against the counter.

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Probably because of the business trip I went on."

"Business trip? What business trip?" Bankotsu asked.

"Just a trip, nothing really I just had to get something straight." Sesshoumaru said to him as he walked up to his house and pressed the code on it but the gates didn't open so he put the code in again and still the same thing, Sesshoumaru growled "I am going to kill your brother." Sesshoumaru tells Bankotsu.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asks Sesshoumaru.

"He changed the damn code!" Sesshoumaru growled as he hung up the phone. "Naraku get your ass out here now!" he yelled, Sesshoumaru was going to kill, Naraku and his father for letting him do this.

Naraku walked into the control room and looked at the cameras to see Sesshoumaru. "Wow, he actually came back," he said, his hand on his belly. "Why should I, Sess? How can I trust you?" he said into the microphone connected into the code box.

"Why should you, who pays the damn bills and you can my traitor of a father he will pay for this as will my stepmother and Inuyasha I know they're in there, Naraku open this gate now before you make me angry!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I don't wanna." Naraku tells him

"You don't wanna what do you mean how can you trust me , I didn't cheat on you?"Sesshoumaru tells him.

"I don't know that I called the office and Koga and Miroku said they don't know anything about some business trip." Naraku says to him.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Naraku, if you come out here, I can explain."

"Why not just explain to me now!? I'm the only one in here, your parents are in the living room," Naraku said.

"Would you just give me the damn code so I can come in I like to take a shower and who gave you permission to even change the code?!" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I live here too I don't need your permission." Naraku growls at him

Sesshoumaru was going to make Naraku pay for this. "Naraku sweetie Banks and Kagome are coming over you don't want Kagome and Milou to see me standing out here do you?' Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Actually, I WOULD," Naraku said, walking out of the control room and back into the living room after turning off both the speaker and the microphone.

"Naraku, open this damn gate!" Sesshoumaru yelled, shaking the bars

Inutashio looked up when Naraku walked back into the room. "Hey there you eat yet?" he asked Naraku.

"Yeah." Naraku said as he sat down on the sofa smirking to himself.

Sesshoumaru growled and called his dad on his cell phone. "Hello?" Inutashio said.

"Dad!, open this gate right now!" Sesshoumaru demanded of him.

"Sesshoumaru you're back so soon." he said as he looked at Naraku who was smirking. "Yeah and that damn brat won't let me into the house do something !" Sesshoumaru tells him . "Now Sesshomaru you told me not to get involved with your relationships." he says to him. "Since when do you listen to me, open the door now?!"Sesshoumaru yells into the phone. Inuyasha looked at his dad when he heard Sesshoumaru's voice. "Wow he's really mad." Inuyasha says.

"Alright, alright, hang on," Inutashio said, hanging up. He chuckled and said, "Yes, he is pretty angry. I better go let him in before he breaks down the gate." He walked into the control room and pressed the button for the gates, watching them swing open, a pissed-off Sesshoumaru walking up the drive. "He'll be here soon," he said, walking into the living room and sitting next to his wife.

Izayoi looked at Naraku and patted him on his hand. "Don't worry Naraku he won't take it out on you." she tells him

. "Yeah but what about the rest of us?' Inuyasha asked having been on the receiving end of Sesshoumaru's attacks before.

"Calm down son, I am here." Inutashio says.

"And? when Sesshoumaru is mad you think he cares, Naraku is safe he's pregnant."Inuyasha said to him.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the door and took his key out and unlocked the door and walked into the house closing the door behind him he then walked into the living room and his golden eyes locked on Naraku

"Naraku, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" he said.

"That was me being PISSED OFF WITH YOU!!!" Naraku yelled back, glaring at Sesshoumaru, his arms crossed over his chest. "Naraku, I told you, I was on a business trip," Sesshoumaru said, sighing.

"Some trip you look like you've been in bed who is the whore?!" Naraku asked him Sesshoumaru looked at him "I haven't been with anyone else and I be out my mind to want another after dealing with your crazy self." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Bad move." Inutashio said to Sesshoumaru.

"Crazy am I, well you can sleep in the guest room!" Naraku tells Sesshoumaru.

"This is MY house! YOU can sleep in the guest room!" Sesshoumaru said

. "Fine! I will!" Naraku yelled back.

"Fine!" Sesshoumaru replied, walking out of the room.

"Fine!" Naraku yelled after him. He heard as Sesshoumaru went upstairs, "Fine!"

Izayoi sighed and looked at her husband. "Maybe you should go talk to him dear." she said to her husband.

"Yeah I'll go do that." he says and gets up and goes up the steps and into Sesshoumaru's bedroom to find him growling.

"Sesshoumaru you can't put Naraku in the guest room in his condition." he says to him.

"I thought you said you don't interfere." Sesshoumaru says to him.

" You stubborn boy !" he yells at him and walks over to him . "Why do you smell like another male?" Inutashio asks him.

"I was at Gatenmaru's" Sesshoumaru tells him

"So then you DID lie to Naraku!" Inutashio yelled, flinging his hands up in the air as he started to pace.

"I went over there to get them to leave me alone! They kept threatening me and Naraku! He AND Ryura! They're stalking me!" Sesshoumaru said. He looked down at his hands and said, "I told him I was going on a business trip so he wouldn't worry about me."

"Sesshoumaru be that as it may you have to tell Naraku something." his dad says to him.

"Tell him something he was the one that locked me out my own house did you have anything to do with that?" Sesshoumaru asks him

"I, he was mad and I learned when a person is pregnant let them have their way." Inutashio tells him. "Well Bankotsu will be here soon so tell Jaken to get dinner ready and Milou highchair out." Sesshoumaru says as he takes his shirt off.

"Sure. I'm sending Naraku up. You two need to talk," Inutashio said, standing in the doorway. Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "I don't want him to worry about me."

"He loves you. He's GOING to worry about you. He'll be up in a minute," Inutashio said, walking out of the room. Sesshoumaru sighed again and sat down on the bed, resting his face in his hands.

Naraku came upstairs a few minutes later and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sesshoumaru. "What is wrong with you" Naraku asks him.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head up "I didn't go on a business trip I was at Gatenmaru's." Sesshoumaru tells him.

Naraku's left eye twitched. "Y..You bastard, you slime ball how dare you cheat on me!" Naraku yelled at him and grabbed a pillow and began hitting Sesshoumaru with it.

Sesshoumaru tried to block the hits before he finally grabbed the pillow. "He is stalking me! Naraku, I didn't let him do anything to me, I swear! I only want you! I'll always want only you," Sesshoumaru said, looking into Naraku's watery eyes, sadness in his own. "Please, Naraku. I love you," he said.

"Well you could have told me Sess, just because I am pregnant doesn't mean you have to lie to me , I can handle the truth." Naraku tells him.

"I didn't want to stress you or the baby out which is why I said what I said." Sesshoumaru tells him.

Naraku sighed ."Okay well I'll let it go this time but if you lie to me again you will be sleeping in the guest room." Naraku tells Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed naraku on his lips. "Ah now that we're on good terms again give me the damn code." Sesshoumaru tells him

Naraku laughed. "It's the same, just backwards. I didn't want to have to memorize a new one," Naraku said, smiling.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and pulled naraku onto his lap, kissing him again. "I love you, even if you are a pain in the ass at times," Sesshoumaru said.

Naraku laughed again and said, "I love you, too, even if you are a jerk sometimes."

**"Eww I liked it better when you two were fighting." Inuyasha says as he leans against the bedroom door. "Who said you could come in here?" Sesshoumaru asks him. **

Inuyasha decided to have some fun and walked over to the bed."What I wanted to see Naraku we spent a lot of time together, he's so sexy." Inuyasha says as he caresses Naraku's face knowing this would set Sesshoumaru off.

Naraku looked at Inuyasha like he had a death wish. Inuyasha went further and rubbed Naraku's belly.

Sesshoumaru started to growl. "Inuyasha, if you have the will to live, then I suggest you stop touching my mate," he hissed, pulling Naraku closer.

Inuyasha chuckled and said, "Are you sure that's YOUR baby? You never know, Naraku and I could have did it before you. It could be mine."

"There is no way it's yours Naraku wants a smart baby and I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT HAS MADE LOVE TO HIM NOT YOU!" Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Sess don't let him get to you, why don't you go take a shower and I'll wait right here, you don't want to be all stinky when Milou sees you right?" Naraku asked him. Sesshoumaru kissed Naraku on his lips and placed him on the bed he then stood up and grabbed Inuyasha by his hair and dragged him out the room as Inuyasha yelled in protest cursing Sesshoumaru for not having a senses of humor

Sesshoumaru looked at Inutaisho and said, "Father, you better take care of this thing, or I will kill it." He then pushed Inuyasha towards the stairs and went back into his room, closing and locking the door. He walked over to Naraku and said, "Instead of waiting here, how about you take a shower with me?"

Inutashio shook his head at his youngest and watched as Inuyasha walked pass him and went into the kitchen to help get things ready for dinner. Naraku smiled "Okay." Naraku says as he stands up Sesshoumaru smiled and took Naraku by t he hand and walked with him into the bathroom where he turned the shower on and then kissed Naraku on his lips as he pulled up his shirt.

Naraku lifted his hands up as his shirt w as pulled off and tossed to the floor. Sesshoumaru kissed Naraku on his stomach and undid Naraku's pants and pulled them down to his ankles as he did the same with his boxers. Naraku stepped out of them and watched as Sesshoumaru removed his pants and boxers as well.

"Still sexy." Naraku says to him as he walks into the shower followed by Sesshoumaru .

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Naraku's stomach, Naraku's back pressed to his chest. "So are you," Sesshoumaru said, kissing Naraku's neck. Naraku laughed and said, "If you keep doing that, we'll never get clean."

Sesshoumaru chuckled as well and said, "I guess you're right. Hand me the soap, I'll wash your back for you."

Naraku smiled and said, "Good. I probably would have gone crazy." Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Well, then it's a good thing I arrived when I did, huh?" Naraku laughed. "I can't wait to have our baby," he said.

"Me too he or she will be so beautiful just like me." Sesshoumaru says to him. Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru. "Are you trying to say I am ugly?" Naraku ask.

"No you're beautiful and you know I mean you as well with out you I can't create a hot baby." Sesshoumaru tells him.

Naraku turns around and snatches the sponge from Sesshoumaru and begins rubbing Sesshoumaru's chest hard making his skin red..

"Ouch," Sesshoumaru said, wincing , as Naraku scrubbed. "Naraku, I wasn't saying you were ugly. Please calm down?' he said.

"Are you sure I'm not too ugly for you? My face doesn't bother you? I'm not GOOD enough for you?" Naraku said, scrubbing harder with each sentence.

"You're good Enough for me you're the best thing that has ever happened to me "You see I didn't get upset when I found out you were pregnant now when you maxed out my card yes I got mad." Sesshoumaru tells him and grabs Naraku's wrist. "You know when you were younger, you got upset at me for being mean to Inuyasha do you remember that?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

"Yes, I also remember when you spanked me for a test I failed and then you yelled at me when you were teaching me to drive." Naraku tells him.

"One, that was because I was angry, and two that was because I was extremely nervous and didn't want you to wreck my car," Sesshoumaru said, gently turning Naraku around again so he could finish washing his back.

Naraku growled low in his throat, as his back was washed his mind went back to when he was spanked he had try to get away with it and he would have if Sesshoumaru hadn't found out, when Naraku's back was washed he turned around to face Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru washed his own chest and turned his back to Naraku.

"Wash my back and be nice." Sesshoumaru says to him. "I swear that baby is making you evil." Sesshoumaru tells him

Naraku glared daggers at Sesshoumaru's back and began washing his back he was going to make his dear mate pay tonight in bed. While the two mates were bickering upstairs Bankotsu showed up with Milou in his arms and Kagome by his side.

"Hey grandpa, grandma," Bankotsu said, hugging them as best he could with Milou in his arms. "Hey, how are you two?" Izayoi said, kissing Kagome's cheek.

"We're doing good," Kagome replied, smiling at her.

"Where's dad and Naraku?" Bankotsu asked.

"They're upstairs. They'll be down soon," Inutashio said, now holding his great granddaughter.

Milou giggled as she was held by Inutashio her blue eyes looked up into his own golden ones. Bankotsu and Kagome sat down on the sofa."What's up Inuyasha?" he asked him.

"I am good made your dad upset so I am good." Inuyasha says to him.

"I don't know why you like to make him mad."Bankotsu says to him.

"I like to see him try to act all cool around everyone, oh word to the wise your brother is moody now and he has gotten big." Inuyasha tells Bankotsu

"Well, I could kind of guess that," Bankotsu said, rolling his eyes as he sat down on the couch. Kagome giggled and said, "It's the hormones running through his system."

"Yeah well so far Sesshoumaru is the only one that's getting all his mood swings." Inuyasha tells them. "Well Naraku was moody even as a kid and well he always did stick under dad if he felt he was threatened the brat even got out of going to regular school for a while." Banks says.

"Yes Naraku is Sesshoumaru's baby." Inutashio says.

"That he is." Sesshoumaru said as he came down in a pair of black pants and White shirt followed by Naraku.

"Hey, dad," Bankotsu said, hugging Sesshoumaru. "Hey," Naraku said, hugging Bankotsu after. "How are you guys?" Bankotsu asked.

"We're good," Sesshoumaru said. He walked over to his father and Milou and said, "May I?" Inutaisho handed the little girl over to her grandfather. "Hey, Kagome," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Hi, how are you?" she asked.

"Pretty good, thanks," Sesshoumaru replied, rocking the little girl back and forth.

Milou looked up at her grandfather and smiled and cooed up at him. "She's so cute, you're going to have a little cousin soon." Sesshoumaru says to her.

Jaken walked out of the kitchen "Master Sesshoumaru dinner is ready." he says bowing his head. "Thank you Jaken." Sesshoumaru tells him and then puts Milo over his shoulder ."Come on everyone." Sesshoumaru says to them and walks into the kitchen and kisses Milou before putting her in her highchair.

Naraku walked in and sat down. Bankotsu and Inuyasha couldn't help but laughed at how he was walking

"Shut up," Naraku said, blushing.

"It's alright, all pregnant people have to walk that sooner or later, they have to support their back," Kagome said, sitting down across from Naraku. He smiled at her and said, "Thanks, Kagome." "No problem," she replied, smiling.


End file.
